What Could Have Been
by MamzelleHermy
Summary: Collection of one-shots. Now : #21 Sequel to my Reincarnation fic : Merlin and Arthur find Gwen again.
1. What Could Have Been

**Hello everyone!**

**So, I know, many of you probably expected an "A Universe Is Trapped Inside A Tear" update but unfortunately not. The chapter is still in the hands of my Beta.**

**Buuuuut I wanted to post you a little something and this story was nagging me for a little time now. It is not much but I hope that you will like it.**

**Important thing : IT HAS NOT BEEN BETA'D & had been written Thursday on a train before a Muse gig so my apologize for each and every mistakes... I hope it won't be too horrible...**

**Oh and I realised that this could be sort of an almost-prequel of "For Lancelot" if you remember it :)**

**Onwards!**

* * *

**What could have been**

Gaius was finishing cleaning the Infirmary that had held the corpses of the Dorocha's victims when he heard a servant running the corridor, announcing with a huge grin to everyone that listened:

"Prince Arthur has come back! Prince Arthur has come back!"

Despite the happy news the Servant was telling, Gaius couldn't bring himself to smile. He would have been stupid not to entertain the idea of Arthur coming back alive but he also knew what this meant for Merlin.

Since the Dorocha had disappeared three days prior, Gaius had tried to prepare himself for that news. He knew the cost of the disappearing of the evil spirits would be death and he knew his ward well enough to know the boy wouldn't let anyone sacrifice themselves but him.

He sighted and folded the last linen he held before going out of the room, his shoulders hunched with the grief he could feel settling heavily right next to his heart.

People always say you only know the valor of what you lose once you've lost it and Gaius realized once again how true it was. It wasn't that he didn't knew before how much he loved Merlin like a son but he noticed only know just how much importance his Ward's presence in his live had.

He felt it even more when he entered his quiet and despairingly empty Chambers, knowing that Merlin would never be there again to keep him company or help him.

At this moment, Gaius felt older than ever before. He forced back the tears that welled up in his eyes and sat himself at the table, his back to the door. He knew that as soon as the Prince would set foot in the Courtyard he would come here to announce him the news. He sighted again and felt his eyes being drawned to the door of Merlin's room. He remembered all the times his Ward had came out of it and almost smiled before a question struck him: how was he going to tell Hunith that her only son was dead? He couldn't do it, yet he felt he had no choice. Merlin had been his responsibility. Hunith had trusted him with her son's wellbeing and he had failed her.

He closed his eyes when he heard the door open, trying in vain to brace himself for what was to come. However, he felt himself go numb with shock when it wasn't Arthur's voice that called his named but Merlin's. He turned back to face the door far too quickly for a man of his age but couldn't care less and found himself staring at Merlin's grim face.

"Merlin!" He breathed, going up and nearly running towards the young man to engulf him in a tight hug.

This time, Gaius couldn't stop the relieved tears to fall from his eyes and he squeezed Merlin tighter against him, enjoying the fact that his ward was alive and physically all right, if not exhausted looking.

He felt Merlin return his hug after a few minutes and Gaius was surprised when he felt the young man tremble in his arms, restraining sobs.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked worriedly while taking a step back to observe him.

"He's… He's dead Gaius…" The Warlock began through his sobs. " I… I couldn't do anything to stop him… I tried… But he just smiled Gaius…"

"Oh Merlin, it's not your fault!" Gaius tried to console Merlin, even if he didn't know which Knight had sacrificed himself.

"But it is Gaius…" Merlin insisted, almost angrily as he tried to control his sobs, without succeeding. "It's not fair!"

Gaius wrapped his arms around Merlin once more and led him towards the bed near the fire.

"I know it's not fair my boy, I know…" He told Merlin but, in all honesty, he was glad it was a Knight and not the Warlock that had died, even if a death was never acceptable. He didn't told Merlin that and just kept his arms around the young man while he sobbed against him.

* * *

It was a long time after that before Gaius felt Merlin sag against him and he understood that the Warlock had exhausted himself to sleep. Gaius shook his head fondly and slowly maneuvered Merlin until he was lying down on the cot and covered him with a blanket. The Physician suddenly noticed how much younger Merlin looked while asleep when the burden of destiny wasn't weighting on his shoulders. Gaius couldn't stop himself from slowly caressing his ward's dark hair before going back to his working table where a book was waiting him.

Only a few minutes later, Gaius was disturbed by a knock at the door. He went to it and opened it carefully in order to avoid waking too much noise and waking Merlin. He was surprised to find Arthur on the other side, looking anxious, sad and tired in equal measures.

"Sire," Gaius said in a low voice. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I'm here to see Merlin… He… He seemed pretty upset on the way back and…"

Gaius nodded, feeling proud of the Prince for such a gesture and let him in.

"That's very kind of you Arthur but I'm afraid you can't talk with Merlin right now." The Physician answered, gesturing to the cot where the sleeping form of Merlin could be seen.

"Oh… I see..." Arthur hesitated, looking uncomfortable. "I'm glad he's finally sleeping. I don't think he had much lately…"

"Indeed… Can I ask you a question Arthur?" Gaius asked after a moment of contemplative silence during which they both remembered the fear of the nights with the cries of the Dorocha's haunting the halls of the Castle.

"Of course Gaius."

"Who sacrificed their life to close the Veil?"

Arthur's shoulders sagged a little and he sighted before answering softly.

"Lancelot… Lancelot did. He knocked me down as I was advancing towards it and…. When I woke up he was gone… The Veil with him… Merlin had been the only witness of it…"

Arthur concluded, his gaze shifting towards his friends form, remembering the horrible grief he had seen in him before Merlin had hidden it behind a blank mask.

Gaius suddenly understood why Merlin had been so upset. Lancelot had always been one of Merlin's best friends and the only one to know of his magic. Gaius felt a pang of grief as he thought of how lonely Merlin must have felt. It was so cruel for the young man to finally have a friend with whom he could share everything and who accepted him only to have him snatched away like that.

He must have lost himself in his thoughts because Arthur put a hand on his arm.

"I've disturbed you enough." The Prince said. "I have things to attend to. Take care of Merlin and tell him he can take the day off tomorrow."

"Thank you Sire."

Arthur nodded and got out of the room as Gaius went again towards his cot.

"Oh my boy…" He said sadly while putting a comforting hand on his fringe. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

**So... How did it go? I'm dying to hear what you think!**

**(Oh and, maybe, MAYBE (& if I get any prompts) this story COULD turn in a sort of a one shorts collection.**


	2. In the Eyes of a Prince

**So yes, me again!**

**This is a continuation of the last one. I mayyyy make another one, not quite sure yet...**

**I'm also not quite sure about this one shot and espacially its end...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**In the eyes of a Prince**

When Arthur woke up it was with a pounding headache. He groaned slightly and wondered how it was possible to still feel pain in the afterlife. Wasn't it supposed to be peaceful?

Gingerly, the Prince lifted a hand to his head and slowly opened his eyes, leaving them time to adjust to the outdoor luminosity. It took some time but finally he managed to recognize his surroundings as the Isle of the Blessed. But it took slightly longer to notice something was missing. Frowning, he pushed himself up on his elbows and look around him. He first noticed Gwaine, still unconscious on his left, then Merlin, standing his back to him next to the altar, looking as if he was shaking badly. His frown deepened in concern as he tried to understand why his manservant would shiver so badly, the air being pretty lukewarm. Next to his manservant stood Elyan and finally, Arthur understood what was missing: the black Veil and the Dorocha's icy cries.

Arthur forced himself up, ignoring the wave of sickness that passed through him. He was inwardly-grateful, however, when Percival appeared at his arm to steady him. Nodding at his Knight, he noticed the man's sad face and felt his stomach churned painfully in anticipation.

"What happened?" He asked, unconsciously speaking in a low voice, as if not to break the peace and quiet.

The huge Knight took a deep breath and took a long time composing himself before answering in a rough voice.

"Lancelot sacrificed himself to close the Veil, Sire."

Arthur felt his jaw drop in disbelief.

"What? But that was my duty!" He exclaimed, almost angrily and Percival bowed his head.

"I believe he thought it was his to protect you my Lord." The Knight answered, looking Arthur straight in the eyes as if daring him to lessen his friend's honorable sacrifice.

It was Arthur's time to bow his head in understanding, for once speechless.

* * *

For what seemed a long time, everything stayed silent, none of the men present knowing what to do. Finally, the sounds of Gwaine waking up reached them and Percival moved towards his fellow friend. Arthur heard them talking in hushed tones but Arthur didn't pay attention to it. His gaze had fallen on the unmoving form of his manservant and his stomach clenched painfully. He knew that Merlin and Lancelot had always had a special relationship, sharing things only among themselves. Arthur could only imagine how Merlin must feel at the moment.

He took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he was about to do. When he felt ready enough, he took a step towards his manservant. Elyan, who was still next to the young man, turned towards him and sent him a relieved glance before baking away. Arthur nodded his thanks than concentrated on Merlin. The young man was stiller than he had ever seen him and kept staring without blinking in front of him. His face was emotionless but in his eyes, Arthur could see pain unlike any else and Arthur thought it was the worst thing he had ever seen. Because Merlin was always happy-go-lucky and he should never ever look so broken and lost.

Almost hesitantly, Arthur put a hand on his friends shoulder and felt scared as the tremors he could feel under his hand.

"Merlin?" He asked worriedly and his friend didn't answer, only continued staring in front of him, as if waiting for Lancelot to come back. "Merlin… Come on, we can't stay here… We have to go back to Camelot…"

Merlin didn't react and Arthur felt concern and dread flare in his stomach. He didn't know how to deal with that Merlin. He turned towards his three Knights and saw the same loss of what to do echoing on their face. He restrained a sight then slowly tugged on Merlin's elbow, surprised when it was enough to make him move. Not one to complain, however, he led a still-unresponsive Merlin away and kept a hold on his elbow the whole travel back to their horses. And the whole time he could feel the shakings in his friend's tiny shape and his worry only increased. Catching the others eyes, he could see that they were as worried as him. However, he couldn't find the heart to try and disturb the silence that blanketed them.

* * *

For the rest of the day, they rode in silence towards Camelot and all the while, Arthur kept a eye on Merlin and was desperate to see how automatic his movement where. It was as if his soul had left him, leaving his body to do things for itself.

When the night came, the five men stopped in a clearing and Merlin began setting camp without being told to do it. Arthur almost told him to stop but realized that the order probably wouldn't be well received. In fact, if he was in Merlin's shoes, he probably would want something to do to occupy his mind. Even if it was picking up wood. When the manservant left to perform said task Arthur saw Gwaine look after him remorsefully but the Knight didn't move and Arthur understood that, like him, he didn't knew how to deal with a grieving Merlin.

It was only a short time later that Merlin returned and, in no time, a fire was warming the air and Merlin was silently passing them food. Arthur noticed that the young man didn't took any for himself and went to sit next to where his friend had sat himself a little outside their ring against a tree bark. He forced a small smile and extended his food towards Merlin.

"You should eat. It is actually better tasting than looking you know." He tried to joke miserably but Merlin ignored it and just shrugged.

"Not hungry." He answered, his voice sounding small and rough from unuse.

Arthur repressed a sigh and left the food near Merlin while returning to his place near the fire, feeling cold settling in his being that had nothing to do with the now frigid air.

* * *

Arthur had never been gladder to see the white towers of Camelot pointing over the horizon than three days later. He was sick of the silence and the feeling of heaviness and grief that weighed greatly on their group. He had always thought that silence while traveling with Merlin and Gwaine would be a blessing but he entirely thought different after three days of monosyllabic conversations. It didn't help either that he was well past the stage of worry about his manservant. The young man had barely eaten during their travel and, if the dark circles under his eyes where any indication, had barely slept too. Arthur couldn't help but be badly remembered what grief did to his father.

The last miles felt awfully long but finally, finally, they crossed the gates of the Lower City. Arthur was surprised to see the many people that came out in the streets, waving and cheering at them. He didn't feel good with it. _Didn't they know how much that victory cost them, _he wondered before realizing that, no, they didn't. He shared a glance with the other Knights and forced himself to wave at his people. In the corner of his eye, he saw Merlin duck his head and Arthur could see that the shakings that had seemed to lessen a bit where back and maybe even worse than before.

Arthur hid a relieved sigh when they finally entered the relatively secluded Courtyard and dismounted their horses. Merlin began to come forward to take his reigns but Arthur shook his head.

"It's fine. Another servant can take care of the horses, you go to Gaius will you?" He ordered and his friend nodded before retrieving his bags from his horse and leaving without a word to anyone.

Arthur handed his reigns to a servant boy that was waiting nearby then set off towards his Chambers to get changed before meeting with the Council to tell them what had happened. He felt a new kind of dread when he thought that he would have to announce the new of Lancelot's death to his beloved Gwen. He knew that the Knight had once been in her heart and, even if he knew these feelings had long passed, he also knew that it wouldn't make it any less painful for her.

* * *

As predicted, the conversation with Gwen hadn't gone well but Arthur could still be proud that she had seemed to hold it together well enough in order not to hurt him. He knew her well, however, and had sent a passing servant to find Elyan so he could take care of his sister while he dealt with his Regent's duties.

When he finally went out of the Council Room it was already late enough that the sun was nearly touching the horizon. Arthur debated a few minutes with himself before deciding to go and check on Merlin. He told himself it was just because he wouldn't be able to sleep before he was sure that Merlin was fine but the truth was he was despairingly worried for his friend and needed to know if he could do something for him. Even if he knew he wasn't really good at dealing with things like feelings.

He took a deep breath before knocking at the Physician's door. It took a few seconds before the door opened slowly to reveal the face of Gaius. The Physician looked an odd mixture of concerned and relieved and his face showed surprise when he saw Arthur.

"Sire." He said, his voice low. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I'm here to see Merlin… He… He seemed pretty upset on the way back and…" Arthur answered a little bit awkwardly.

Gaius sent him a proud glance as he opened the door wider to make Arthur come in.

"That's very kind of you Arthur but I'm afraid you can't talk with Merlin right now." The Physician answered and gestured towards the cot where his patients usually lie.

Arthur felt his heart clench when he saw the sleeping form of Merlin, looking small and vulnerable in the ethereal glow of the fire flames.

"Oh… I see..." Arthur hesitated, not really knowing what to say without seeming too worried. "I'm glad he's finally sleeping. I don't think he had much lately…"

"Indeed." Gaius agreed and silence fell.

Arthur watched Merlin sleeping, thanking whichever god where listening to him that his friend had been able to find some peace in his sleep. He hoped that, come morning, Merlin would feel a little better. It wasn't fair that someone as kind as his manservant had to suffer from the pain of losing a friend to magic and he cursed Morgana for that.

His thoughts were interrupted by Gaius asking what had happened and Arthur suddenly understood that no one had told him of what had happened. The Prince took a deep breath and explained to the Physician that Lancelot had sacrificed himself. Gaius paled a little at the information and his aged gaze fixed himself on Merlin as if suddenly understanding something.

For a long moment, Arthur let silence envelop them, remember how close Merlin had been to Lancelot and swearing he would do his best to help his friend.

* * *

**So? How did it go? I'm dying to know!**

**And I want to say, you all are absolutly AMAZING! My love for you knows no bounds!**


	3. True Friend

**Hi everyone ! **

**So it's 1:15 PM, I haven't eaten because I wanted to publish that before. I know some of you were waiting for this chapter and I hope it will meet your expectations... I'm not quite sure thought... I don't feel that good about it... It looked better in my mind I have to admit...**

**Anyway, please, tell me how you thought it was and if you have any prompts and suggestions, I feed of your reviews!**

**And if you are lucky, I will also update A Universe Is Trapped Inside A Tear today, if I manage to escape the french diffusion of Merlin :).**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**True Friend**

Gwaine was standing at one of the Castle windows that were overlooking the Courtyard. It was early in the morning but he had already been there for a long time, watching as a Pyre was erected right in the middle of the square place, feeling his heart squeeze painfully in his chest.

He felt more than saw someone approaching from behind him but didn't react as King Arthur joined him, looking down too.

"I tried to tell him he hadn't to do that." He said and Gwaine didn't need him to precise who he was talking about. "He ignored me."

"Of course he did." The Knight answered his resignation showing.

Silence fell as both men watched Merlin help three other servants organize stick of wood after stick of wood to form the neat pile on which Lancelot red cape and Sword will be burned. Even from this far away they could see the subdued expression of Merlin's face and the way his movement seemed almost sluggish.

"I'm worried about him." Arthur admitted in a low voice and the shock of hearing the King say that made Gwaine turn towards him.

"Me too... But it's Merlin we're talking about. I don't think he's going to let us help him so easily."

"I know. I wish it wouldn't be like that."

Gwaine nodded his approval and turned his gaze back towards the Courtyard.

For a long time, both men stayed in silence but a squire finally interrupted them, informing the King he was needed in the Council.

"Watch over him for me, will you Gwaine?" Arthur asked before leaving.

"I would have done so without you asking." The Knight answered.

He stayed a few more moments where he was before deciding to try to talk some sense into his friend himself. He had wanted to do so the past two days but Merlin had managed to avoid him each time. He had been so talented in avoiding him that Gwaine hadn't seen head or tail of him before that moment when he had spotted him working in the Courtyard.

He squared his shoulders and prepared himself for a fight on the way down the stairs but still didn't feel ready when he finally entered the sunny Courtyard. Purposefully, he walked towards the nearly finished Pyre and, spotting Merlin, went to stand behind his friend.

From this close, Gwaine could see all the more how much Lancelot's death had affected the young man. His skin was white except for the dark skin under his eyes that showed that he mustn't have slept much for the past days and he seemed more frail and skinny that Gwaine remembered him ever being. What shocked him the most, however, was the lack of this usually always-present light in the eyes that turned briefly towards him. For a long time, the Knight found himself gaping at his friend, his carefully prepared speech forgotten.

"What do you want Gwaine?" Merlin finally asked in a quiet voice, without stopping his work or turning towards him.

"To talk to you."

"Well, as you can see, I'm busy so…"

"Merlin!" Gwaine interrupted and took his friend by the shoulder, forcing him to turn his way. "You shouldn't be doing this… Why don't you go help Gaius?"

"This is exactly what I should be doing." Merlin answered with a hard glare before shaking himself free of the Knights grip with surprising force and resuming his previous work, almost frantically.

Gwaine stared at his friend.

"Merlin…" He tried again but the young man ignored him.

However, the Knight wasn't one to let himself be dismissed so easily so he just stay where he was, crossing his arms, waiting for the moment Merlin would finish his task and have no other choice than to talk to him.

How wrong was he as, when the Pyre was finally finished, Merlin just gathered his things and went away without even a look towards the Knight. For a few seconds, Gwaine stayed frozen before breaking into a run to catch up with his friend. However, Merlin was walking very quickly so they were already in the Castle when Gwaine managed to fell in step with him.

The Knight followed his friend in silence as he walked through the white corridors, getting down some stairs. He wanted to confront Merlin, to shake him out of this dazed and depressed state but he also knew he had to be careful about how he will do it. He knew Merlin could very well just ignore him. That's why he waited until they arrived in the armory to open his mouth.

"What are you still doing here, Gwaine?" Merlin asked before the Knight had the time to talk.

"I told you, I want to talk with you."

"And I told you I didn't want to." The Servant answered without turning.

"Merlin… Listen, I know you're upset about what happened to Lancelot… We all are…. I understand, but…"

"No you don't Gwaine!" Merlin interrupted him, his angry voice throwing Gwaine off balance. "You can't understand Gwaine!… Now, please, leave."

"You know I won't Merlin. And if don't understand then explain to me. I want to help you."

"You can't help me." Merlin said and Gwaine felt his heart tightened at his utterly resigned tone. "No one can…"

Gwaine took a step forward, trying to find something to say but finally just laying a hand on Merlin's shoulder and squeezing it tightly. Another step and he managed to see his friend's face and was shocked to see tears running silently down his cheeks.

"Oh Merlin…" He said softly before pulling the younger man in a hug.

Merlin froze a minute and tensed as if willing to escape but finally relaxed and let his head fall against the Knight's shoulder, shaking softly from his tears. Gwaine closed his eyes and tightened his hold, letting Merlin cry against him while gently rubbing his back.

"I promise it's going to get better Merlin. It may not feel like it right now but it will." He whispered in the silent room.

They stayed like that for a long time and when Merlin finally pushed himself away from Gwaine he bowed his head as if ashamed.

"Sorrry…" He murmured quietly.

"Don't be." Gwaine answered him, and took hold of his arm. "Come on, let's go get you to Gaius."

Merlin sighed reluctantly but let himself be led through Camelot's corridors, head bowed and shoulders slumped. When they arrived there, Gaius was crushing some plants at his work table. He looked up at the sound of the door and just sighed when he saw Merlin cross the room without a word, leaving Gwaine standing in the doorway. The two men exchanged a worried look then Gwaine turned and went out.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Gwaine didn't see Merlin and was glad to know that the young man had stayed in his room. Maybe he had been able to rest for a bit. Gwaine for his part had joined the other Knights and they had exchanged stories about their fallen brother in arm and, when sunset came, they had taken off towards the Courtyard for Lancelot's burial. Standing in a neat line they had fixed their eyes on the Pyre. Gwaine took a breath to steady himself as he watched Arthur lay Lancelot's Cape and Sword on the Pyre. He may not have known the Knight for longer than a year but it had been more than enough for Gwaine to know the man was loyal and noble to a fault. His death only proving that. And his friendship with Merlin had warmed Gwaine up to him even more. Looking beyond the Pyre, Gwaine watched the young man. He stood tall and proud but Gwaine could see how much of an effort this must be for him. At Arthur's nod, Merlin took a step forward and passed him the torch he had held. For a moment, Arthur hold it then he throw it on the wood which immediately took, huge flames erupting. Even when the heat made him squint, Gwaine kept his eyes and Merlin and saw him flinch slightly, as if afraid. He saw the tightening of his friend's muscles and the wetness in his eyes as he watched the flame burn higher and higher, as if willing to lick the sky. For a long moment, no one moved, but then, soldiers and Knights began to fill out the Courtyard with a last bow, leaving only the King, Gwen and Merlin. Gwaine followed his comrades but not without a last glance to Merlin. Even from across the Courtyard, the Knight saw the Servant's shaking as he bowed and turned, leaving the place to enter the Castle. Worry coiled in Gwaine's stomach and he decided that his tankard of mead could wait. He walked quickly in the halls surrounding the Courtyard and managed to caught a flash of the brown of Merlin's jacket at the top of the stairs leading to the Balcony overshadowing the Courtyard. He followed it and found Merlin sitting in the shadows, eyes cast below him on the still burning Pyre.

Gwaine saw him shaking and the tears running down his face. He approached silently and sat himself down near Merlin, unclasped his Cloak and put it around his friend's shoulders. Merlin didn't even react but Gwaine didn't say anything. He was willing to wait until Merlin was ready, just letting him now that he was here, that he always would be, if he needed someone.

The sun had disappeared a long time ago when the last embers finally stopped glowing in the Courtyard and Merlin had still to move. Gwaine had to admit he was beginning to really worry when Merlin finally turned towards him, his eyes shadowed by sadness and pain.

"Thanks Gwaine." He said softly, his voice thick with tears.

"Don't mention it." The Knight answered with a slight smile. "You know I will always be here for you, right?"

Merlin nodded but sighed sadly. "I know. But you shouldn't have too. None of you should have to sacrifice your live to save Arthur or Camelot." The _Except me _was thought so loud that Gwaine could hear it

"It's true but we sworn to do so. No one forced us too. What Lancelot did was honorable. He saved us all. And I am sure he wouldn't want us to dwell on his death for too long. He sacrificed his life so we can continue ours and we should honor that by leaving without guilt. You understand, Merlin?"

It took a long time during which Merlin seemed to think about that but finally he nodded.

"Good. Now, it's time to go home. I'm sure Gaius is worried sick over you." Gwaine smiled and extended his hand to help Merlin get up.

The trip to the Physician's Chambers was a rapid and silent one and only when Merlin was about to open the door did he turn towards Gwainen meeting his gaze.

"Thank you, Gwaine. You're a true friend and I won't forget this." He said with sincerity and Gwaine smiled before nodding and leaving him to enter his home.

* * *

**So... How was it? Horrible? Unreadable? **

**I also forgot to remind you that this is unbeta'ed so I'm really, really sorry for the mistakes 3**


	4. More than what meet the eye

__**Hi guys!**

**Me again! Well, I wasn't expected to update that soon but... I received that prompt that stuck in my mind and I just had to write it sooo I did... It took me something like 3 hours (and made me loose a bit of sleep) and I honestly just finished it. It is probably full of mistakes but I couldn't wait to publish it. Please excuse me.**

**I hope you're going to like that one shot and that it will not sound too repetitive from me.**

**Now I'm off to sleep. I'm dead.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Prompt by : Hallaromen _

_I so want Merlin to reveal his magic to Gwaine in this story. Maybe he can overhear Merlin talking about saving Uther after Uther's stabbed by Odin?_

* * *

** More than what meet the eye**

It was really a coincidence that Gwaine found himself walking this corridor at this moment but sometimes he felt like it had been destiny. When he heard Gaius' voice talking softly, his first instinct had been to follow it to see what was the matter but, this time, something held him back and so he stayed in the shadows, unnoticed by the old man and the one he was talking to.

For a long time, silence reign but then he heard Merlin's sad voice and what he said finished to hold Gwaine back.

"This is all my fault. I killed him."

Gwaine didn't understand what his young friend is saying. _Of course, Merlin didn't kill Uther,_ the Knight things.

"You didn't kill Uther." Gaius said echoing his thoughts. "Morgana did. Uther's spirit died when she broke his heart." There's a new pause before Gaius continues, voice strong. "We must look to the future. Uther's death will allow Arthur's progression to the Throne. We must hope it brings peace and stability to the land."

"But magic will still be outlawed." Merlin answered in a resigned and desperate tone Gwaine didn't understood. "I have turned Arthur against magic forever. I'll never be able to show him who I really am."

Once more, Gwaine didn't understood what he was hearing. How had Merlin turned Arthur against magic? What did he mean by "_show him who I really am_"? What was he hiding that made him sound so depressed, so without hope?

"That time will come. I'm sure of it. Arthur will be under even more pressure now he is will need you now more than ever." Gaius answered, obviously trying to console Merlin. "There is nothing more to be done. Come and eat your supper."

For a moment, Gwaine smiled at the paternal tone of the Physician.

"I think I'll wait here." Merlin answered quietly and Gwaine felt his heart squeeze painfully at his tone.

He waited for a few minutes to be sure Gaius was gone before going out of the shadows and in the corridor where he knew he will find Merlin. And that he did. The young man was sitting with his back straight and his shoulder squared, unmoving, his gaze fixed in front of him. Gwaine would almost feel the aura of sadness that was escaping from all the pores of his body. He didn't seem to have noticed Gwaine approached and jumped slightly when the Knight sat down next to him, also fixing his gaze in front of him.

For a long time, they don't talk and uneasiness makes its way in Gwaine. He had never seen Merlin so quiet and withdrawn, so depressed. Not even after Lancelot's death a few months prior. And Gwaine discovered he didn't like this new Merlin at all and that he didn't know how to deal with it. He kept quiet for a long time but, finally, curiosity gets the best of Gwaine.

"I heard you and Gaius talking." He announced and swear he could feel Merlin tense next to him. He waited for a moment to see if Merlin will answer but when he stayed silent he continued talking, keeping his voice low. "I agree with him. None of this is your fault."

At that, Merlin snorted quietly. "Don't talk about things you don't know, Gwaine." He said, his voice tight.

"Is it because you led Arthur to this old Sorcerer?" Gwaine questioned, risking a glance towards his friend to see him close his eyes, hands clenching into fists, his façade crumbling for a moment in one of intense sadness.

"Merlin?" The Knight asked worriedly but the young man just scowled his features in a blank mask again before taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry Gwaine. I'm fine." Merlin answered, his tone just as carefully controlled as his face.

Gwaine didn't believe him and suppressed a sigh.

"Merlin… You know I'm your friend, right? You can talk to me. Whatever it is, I will listen to you and help you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Gwaine." Merlin said, his voice almost an angry hiss.

Gwaine gaped at him, unaccustomed to such reaction from his friend.

"Sorry." Merlin continued a beat later, sounding regretful.

"Come on, Merlin, tell me what's bothering you."Gwaine pushed on after a long time of silence.

For another long moment, Merlin didn't answer, his whole body tense and his hands wriggling nervously. Gwaine honestly thought that he wouldn't have any but then the Servant seemed to come to a decision. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, but not before the Knight caught a glimpse of absolute terror mixed with sadness in them.

"I killed the King, Gwaine." Merlin announced, his voice more serious than Gwaine had ever heard it or ever thought he would.

"What do you mean? You couldn't have known the Sorcerer's spell would kill Uther…"

He interrupted himself as Merlin shook his head sadly, opening sorrowful blue eyes.

"That's not what I meant, Gwaine. I said I killed the King because that's what I did. That old Sorcerer is me. I have magic, Gwaine. In fact, it is said that I am the most powerful Warlock that would ever walk this earth." He confessed his voice so heavy with sadness, regret and guilt that Gwaine felt as if it could suffocate him.

Of course, Gwaine had always known there was more to Merlin that what met the eye. With all the loyalty and bravery he displayed it was pretty clear he was more than just a lowly servant. Even if it was to the now King of Camelot. Nothing, however, had prepared him to learn that his oldest friend was an all powerful Warlock that just had, unwillingly he was sure, killed Uther Pendragon.

But, as he watched Merlin, who sat with his eyes closed as if waiting for a judgement, with this new knowledge, he could suddenly see how blind he had been because, now that he knew, it just seemed so natural. Because, really, no one can be stupid enough to follow the Knights of Camelot on their crazy, suicidal missions like defeating the Dorochas without any kind of protection. And Merlin had just admitted he had the best imaginable one.

Despite the gravity of the situation, Gwaine almost smiled. He put a hand on his friends shoulder, feeling the tensions in the muscles there.

"Merlin." He began, trying to gain his friend's attention. "Look at me, Merlin." He ordered when he got no answers.

Merlin slowly opened his eyes, brimming with unshed tears and sadness, looking like all the world rested on his tiny shoulders and that he had already lived and suffered far too much for his age.

"If there is one thing I am absolutely sure in this world, Merlin, is that never, ever, you would have knowingly cast a spell to kill Uther. I know you are far too loyal to Arthur for that." Gwaine declared, making sure that Merlin listened to him very carefully and that he couldn't see any doubt in his eyes, because no matter what he trusted Merlin.

"How can you say that when all I have ever done is lie to you, Gwaine?" Merlin asked, his voice quivering under the force of the emotions the Knight could feel under his fingers.

"I trust you Merlin. I don't care you didn't tell me sooner. How could you have while living in Camelot? The only thing I regret is to not having understood sooner. You shouldn't have had to deal with all that alone."

Gwaine watched as Merlin's face crumbled and suddenly his friend was sobbing and the Knight's heart clench painfully in his chest. He didn't hesitate before he pulled that younger man against him and hugged him tightly, offering comfort words couldn't. Awkwardly, he rubbed Merlin's back as he remembered his mother doing and he seemed to help a bit as, after long minutes, the Warlock finally pulled away, rubbing almost angrily at his eyes.

"I'm sorry Gwaine." He mumbled shamefully, looking down at his hands.

"It's nothing. Now, why don't we follow Gaius' advice and go eat something?" Gwaine proposed, trying to cheer Merlin up.

The young man shook his head.

"No… I'll stay here…"

Gwaine smiled sadly. "I understand but… If you need anything, just… You can ask me, okay?"

Merlin nodded.

"Okay."

Gwaine pushed himself up and began walking away but Merlin called his name and he turned around, meeting the Warlock's eyes.

"Thank you… I… I promise I'll tell you everything one day."

"Of that I'm sure, Merlin." Gwaine smiled a last time before carrying on, taking the direction of the Tavern. A nice tankard of mead was certainly in order after the day's revelations.

* * *

**So... How was it? Awful? **

**Did it fill your prompt Hallaromen?**

**Keeo the ideas coming guys, I like challanges (even if part of me hates them)**


	5. Just A Little Too Late

_**Hello people folowing this story**_

_**So, first, I want to say that I truly wanted to write some happy, fluffy, christmassy thing but turned out that last episode triggeres my plot bunnies for something else... So, turns out that I tried to write some Whump story... I absolutly have no idea if this is any good. It also probably full of mistaked but I couldn't wait to know what you think about that! It is the longest One Shot I have ever written and I feel so anxious about your reactions to it!**_

_**That and Merlin's episode tonight... I might die early.**_

_**Anyway, in case I don't post anything before Tuesday, let me wish you a very Merry Christmas!**_

_**And Long Live Merlin!**_

_**Enjoy! (and don't forget to review please, please, please)**_

_**UPDATE : Correction of a little mistake that made everyone laugh. Sorry. And MERRY CHRISTMAS again :)**_

* * *

**Just a little too late**

Merlin felt his whole body freeze and his breath catch when Mordred came out of his hiding place, sword in hand, stance dangerous. Unbidden, flashes of his vision came back and he could once more see the Druid plunge his sword deep in Arthur's chest. It took all his willpower to push it away and concentrate on the situation at hand. Mordred was pleading for Kara's life. And Merlin could understand. But he also knew Arthur wouldn't change his opinion. If the King was one thing it was stubborn. Merlin knew that all this could only badly end. He heard in his mind the young girl encouragements for Mordred to use his magic and he prepared his own to be ready.

Merlin was so concentrated that he nearly tuned out the conversation taking place between the King and his rebellious Knight. All he was paying attention to was the moment when Mordred would finally crave and use his magic against Arthur. He saw Percival slowly edging towards where Mordred was standing but Merlin knew he would be just a little too late when he felt Mordred's power rise to the surface.

In only two seconds, the Druid's eyes flashed gold and Merlin felt a blast of power leave Mordred. Immediately, Merlin threw up a wall and the two forces collided creating a shockwave that blasted everyone of their feet.

Mordred was the first to recover, pushing himself up. He glanced at Kara and saw his questioning glance. He shook his head, he hadn't time to explain to her now what had happened. He stood up and saw Merlin do the same a few meters away. Mordred felt a wave of hatred flash through him.

"You should really stop interfering with things that doesn't concern you, Merlin!" He spat, not caring any more about protecting the other man's secret.

"I'm sorry Mordred. I truly am. But you know I won't let you hurt any of my friends." Merlin answered, his voice filled with steel and determination.

"Because you think Arthur Pendragon is your friend? You think that he will reward you for using magic to protect him and Camelot? Open your eyes Merlin! He is no friend of our kind! I may have been fooled for a time but now I see clear again and so should you! You should rally yourself to the right people now because as soon as he discovers who you truly are he will kill you just like he would have killed Kara!"

"You're wrong Mordred! I trust Arthur. He is a good man. Kara tried to kill him and killed many innocent men! She deserves her fate just like anyone without magic would!" Merlin said and had to throw up another shield to counter Mordred's new blast of angry power.

For the next few minutes, blast after blast of magic were exchanged between Druid and Warlock and the forest around them glowed with unnatural colors. For a long time they met equally, neither one able to overpower the other but, finally, Merlin managed to knock Mordred off his feet in a tree knocking him unconscious.

Merlin let his hand fell at his side, feeling guilty, even if he knew it was for the greater good. He breathed deeply twice, trying to calm his racing heart and rein his magic back before finally looking around him, remembering the others Knights.

Suddenly he felt scared, far more scared that he had ever been before because when he turned his back to Mordred's body it was to find Arthur, Gwaine and Leon standing up and staring at him with gaping mouths. Merlin froze for a second time this day, gaze falling to the ground. He couldn't face the judgment of his friends. No matter what he had told Mordred, it was still terrified to see his friends look at him with disgust and betrayal in their eyes. He wasn't ready for that. He hadn't planned for the revelation of his magic like that. Hell, he hadn't even thought it would be so soon!

For what seemed like an eternity to Merlin, everything was still, no words were spoken until finally Arthur's voice resonated through the forest.

"Merlin!" The King cried out but strangely, not with anger or hatred but with fear and urgency.

Merlin looked up, confused as to why his friend would sound so panicked but he hadn't time to consider it before he felt a burning pain in his left side. He gasped, unable to proceed what was happening and let his gaze fall down his side to see a dagger deeply embed in his flesh. His mind blanked, trying and failing to understand how this had happened. His instincts screamed at him to get read of the foreign object and his hand grasped the handle and pulled the blade out, crying out at the pain.

Immediately, blood began pouring out of the wound, even as he put his hand firmly against it. His blood felt sticky and warm against the flesh of his fingers reminded him of the wound he had sustained only a few weeks prior when he had helped Finna, only this time even breathing was proving itself to be painful.

Already, his thoughts felt oddly sluggish and his vision began to grey out. He wasn't even aware of falling until he suddenly found himself in someone's arms. Dizzily looking up, he recognized Percival. He tried to speak but only managed to choke on his own saliva, making him cough painfully.

"Shh, Merlin, don't try to talk right now." The big Knight said and his voice sounded oddly silenced to Merlin's ears.

Distantly, Merlin noticed that his breathing sounded awful and the Physician part of his brain panicked slightly but Merlin tried his best to ignore it.

He was brought back to the present when Percival put his hand above Merlin's and pushed on his wound to try to stop the bleeding. Merlin couldn't stop himself to cry out again. This seemed to shake the others of their shock because suddenly Merlin was surrounded by four Knights. A part of him told him he should be afraid because they should kill him but it was only a fleeting thought in his confused brain before the need to try and excuse himself from his faults won.

"Arthur…" He managed to whisper with difficulty, pain nearly overbearing. "I'm… I'm sorry… I… I… I wanted to… Tell you…"

"Shut up Merlin." The King said forcefully and Merlin didn't manage to decipher what his friend was thinking.

Merlin wanted to protest but his lungs sized up, making him cough again and this time, he was shocked to taste blood in his mouth. It made him feel all the more dizzy but he swallowed a few times, refusing to be sick. He knew it wouldn't be long before he would finally lose consciousness and he had to warn Arthur before he was too late. Because he wasn't sure that if he gave in the darkness that threatened to overwhelm him he would ever wake up.

"Arthur… You… You have to listen… Mordred… Promise… Promise me you'll kill him… Before… he kills you…" Merlin whispered urgently, his voice rough and pained.

"What?" Arthur asked and his voice sounded confused, his brows furrowed.

"Ple… Please Arthur… Pro… Promise me… Please…" Merlin continued to plead, feeling the darkness creep on him and, before he knew it, his eyes closed and he felt limp in Percival's arms.

* * *

"Merlin!" Arthur cried out when the young's man eyes closed, feeling his heart skip a beat or two. "Merlin! Wake up you idiot!"

"Sire, it's of no use. He has lost a lot of blood." Leon's voice said through Arthur's near panic.

The King didn't even know what he was feeling anymore as he sat back on his heels. He had passed through confusion, anger, hatred, betrayal and now fear for his friends' life. Part of him, the one that had been brought out by his father, wanted to hate Merlin and leave him to bleed on the forest ground, but the other part, the more important, the one that married a servant and knighted commoners, was terrified for his best friends' life.

"We need to get him to Gaius as quickly as possible." Arthur announced after a few minutes of self introspection and he could almost hear the others Knights sigh of relief. "I'll take care of that. You bring Kara and Mordred and lock them in the Dungeons. Double the Guards and warn them about Mordred's magic.

The three other men nodded and Percival took Merlin more firmly in his arms, getting up. The young man whimpered softly as his wound was jostled and Percival winced, feeling guilty at hurting his friend. Percival made his way towards Arthur's horse on which the King was already sitting.

No words were exchanged as Percival carefully lifted Merlin in front of Arthur. They exchanged a glance and then Arthur turned his horse towards Camelot. He immediately began galloping, keeping a tight hold on Merlin both to stop him from falling on the ground and from bleeding out by keeping pressure of the gaping wound on his friend's side.

Even at this speed, it seemed like forever before Arthur finally saw the Castle's gates. He ignored the questioning glance of the Guards at the entrance and galloped right past them, straight into the Courtyard. He dismounted quickly then took Merlin in his arms and began carrying him towards the Castle.

He was breathing heavily by the time he finally reached the Court Physician's doors but didn't stop before pushing the door violently open.

"Gaius!" He called out, making the old man jump from where he was sitting at his reading table.

The old man looked up and his face immediately lost all his color when he saw his Ward in the King's arms.

"Merlin." He breathed out sorrowfully before the professional in him took hold and scowled his features. "Put him on the bed, Sire."

Arthur complied and put Merlin down. The young man didn't even wince anymore and that worried Arthur even more than the sound of his breathing and the sight of his blood drenched shirt.

"What happened Arthur?" Gaius asked as he kneeled down next to Merlin, pushing his Ward's shirt up and inspecting the wound.

"We… We caught Kara and Mordred and… They fought… And Kara had a dagger… We didn't notice before too late… I'm sorry Gaius" Arthur tried to explain, knowing it was more confused than anything.

It didn't seem to matter, however, because Gaius just nodded and went on with treating Merlin.

It was an eternity before Gaius finally began bandaging Merlin's torso and Arthur immediately jumped up to help, holding the young man upward. It felt good to finally be able to help with something as he had spent the last hours just sitting on a chair watching the Physician try to patch up his friend. It had been one of the most horrible experiences in Arthur's life to watch Merlin be treated for such an horrid wound. It seemed almost unbelievingly that a warrior like Arthur was sickened by a wound but this wasn't a soldier hurt in a war, this was his best friend, hurt while protecting him.

It was funny, really, that Arthur was still thinking of Merlin as his best friend even after the lies and betrayal. But one thing was sure, seeing Merlin hurt put in light the fact that the King didn't want to see his friend die. Not now. And not ever if he had anything to say to it.

When Gaius was finished, Arthur slowly put Merlin back down, noticing how strained the boys breaths sounded and how warm his skin felt. He looked up towards the Physician, seeing the old man take Merlin's hand in his, a sad and worried expression on his face.

"How is he Gaius?" Arthur asked, his voice full of a thousand emotions.

"Not good Arthur… The blade went very deep and grazed one of his lungs… That's why he had trouble breathing… I stitched it close as best as I could but I can't guarantee it will be enough… And he had already lost much blood… Only time will tell now…" Gaius answered, his voice sad and tired.

Arthur felt shock and guilt spread through him. By Gaius' tone, he understood that Merlin's condition was severe and could very well lead to the young man's death. All because Merlin had protected him from Mordred's magical attacks.

"It's my fault Gaius." The King found himself saying in a whisper, making the Physician look up.

"What do you mean Arthur? You said it was Kara…"

"Yes but he was defending us. He had just defeated Mordred and when he turned towards us… None of us remembered Kara. I should have remembered her…"

Gaius stared, speechless, at Arthur. "What do you mean he defeated Mordred?" He asked, dreading the answer to that question.

Arthur opened his mouth, suddenly remembering that maybe Gaius didn't know about Merlin's magic. It was improbable but still… Magic was outlawed and maybe Merlin had hidden his talents even to his mentor.

"He… He used his magic to save us." Arthur answered.

Gaius felt very glad he was already sitting because he probably would have fallen if he hadn't been. He stared again at Arthur, trying and failing to read the King's expression.

"So… You know now…" He said after a long silence.

"Yes." Arthur answered softly, gaze falling back on Merlin. "I take it you knew."

"Yes. Since the day he passed through these doors. Merlin always had magic Arthur, he was born with it, and I can swear to you that all he had ever used it for was good. He would have told you himself, I'm sure…" Gaius explained, feeling the need to defend his Ward.

"I know Gaius. I know. Mordred and him argued while we were knocked down and Mordred said Merlin had been protecting me and Camelot…" Arthur recalled before pausing to think. "Merlin said he trusted me. But I don't understand why had he come here in the first when he knew magic was banned by my father."

"Hunith had sent him here. His powers had been growing and she thought that he needed someone to guide him and knew that, as I had also had some magical abilities, I could be that person."

Arthur nodded. It felt strange, but accepting that Merlin had always had magic was simple to accept. Maybe he had always known his friend had been hiding something. Maybe his subconscious had always suspected that Merlin had magic. After all, there had been many times when luck had turned at the right moment. This made him wonder just how much Merlin had really done for them.

"So… You are not… Angry?" Gaius asked after a long moment, making Arthur come back to the present.

He thought about the question for a moment before answering. "No… No. I had been. When I saw him use magic against Mordred… I felt betrayed… But I understand why he didn't tell me. I had never given him any indication I will react any different from my father… But how can I be angry with someone who could die to save my life?"

Gaius nodded, looking relieved. Silence fall again, only disturbed by Merlin's loud and disturbed breathing.

"I still have a question, however." Arthur began after a long time, waiting for Gaius nod to continue. "Before losing consciousness, Merlin made me promise to kill Mordred before he kills me. I don't understand what this means…"

Gaius sighed sadly, his gaze falling on his sleeping Ward.

"A few months ago, when you went to rescue Gwaine in Ismere, Merlin had been given a vision in which Mordred kills you on a battlefield. He believes this will happen and since then he has try everything to stop it."

Arthur frowned at the words, feeling confused.

"You don't seem to agree with him." He stated.

"No… I… I don't believe that the future is set in stone. I don't believe that what visions show us is always the truth. But Merlin… Merlin only sees that you are in danger and he would do anything to protect you, Sire." Gaius explained.

Arthur nodded, feeling humbled by Merlin's loyalty but also guilty of putting his friend in a position where he has to suffer and act against his instinct to protect him. He let a long moment pass again before getting up.

"I'd better go. I have the matter of Sir Mordred to discuss with the Council… Please, inform me of any change in Merlin's condition." He said before turning to leave.

"Arthur." Gaius called back, suddenly worried, as the King reached the door, making him turn around questioningly. "What are you going to do? About…"

"Nothing Gaius." Arthur interrupted, knowing what Gaius was asking. "Although… I should thank him when he wakes up."

Gaius smiled proudly at him and visibly relaxed. "Thank you Sire."

Arthur nodded then left the room.

* * *

For a long time after Arthur left, Gaius found himself staring in nothingness, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the King now knew about Merlin's magic and seemed to be okay with it. For such a long time this had looked like an unreachable dream but now it was real.

Unconsciously, he took one of the Warlock's hands in his and rubbed it.

"You heard that Merlin?" He whispered in the silent room. "Arthur knows now. And he wants to thank you. If that isn't a good reason to wake up…"

He foolishly waited for an answer even if the Physician knew Merlin wouldn't wake up any time soon with a wound such as the one he received. Gaius let his head fall, finally allowing the worry he felt for the one he considered like his son spread through him.

"You have to get better Merlin. You hear me? You have to get better." He said before letting silence envelop them.

Gaius was nodding off when a knock at the door made him jerk away again. His eyes fell first on Merlin to check his condition before he pushed himself up. He went to the door and opened it a crack to find a worried looking Gwaine in the corridor.

"Gaius! Sorry to bother you so late but… I came to see how Merlin was. I would have come earlier but I was stuck guarding the prisoners then in the bloody Council Meeting…"

"Of course. Come in Gwaine." Gaius nodded and opened the door wider to let the Knight him.

Immediately he went to Merlin's side, looking even more worried when he saw the pale skin of the Warlock and heard his painful sounding breathing.

"How is he Gaius?"

"As I said to Arthur, his condition is very serious. He has lost a lot of blood and the blade had grazed a lung. I've done everything I can now we just have to wait for him to wake up."

Gwaine nodded but judging at the way he looked at Merlin, Gaius could tell he was also feeling guilty for his friend's wound.

Gaius settled himself down again on a chair next to the bed Merlin was lying on.

"He should have told me." Gwaine said after a time. "I could have helped him."

Gaius sighted, knowing what the Knight was talking about and knowing that it was not going to be the last time he will have to explain Merlin's motives to his friends.

"Don't blame him Gwaine. And don't blame yourself. Merlin had always been told to protect his secret. I don't think he willingly told anyone of his magic. He didn't want you to be in a situation where you would have been forced to lie to Arthur, nor did he want you to think any different of him."

Gwaine nodded, accepting the Physician's words but said nothing more as he settle himself more comfortably next to Merlin.

"I take it you're staying." Gaius stated, not even surprised.

"Only if you don't mind." Gwaine answered.

"I don't. I'll make us some tea, then."

* * *

A knock at the door once more woke Gaius up, except this time he had been lying on his bed. He opened his eyes and pushed himself up to see Gwaine opening the door. He didn't bother ask who it was but instead got up to check on Merlin.

Even before touching the young man he was glad to hear that he seemed to be breathing easier, his breaths not quite so loud anymore. The Warlock still looked pale but a little less too. Gaius then bent down and pushed his shirt up, noticing that there was no blood on the bandages around his middle.

Gaius had finished his examination when Gwaine came back from the door.

"It was a squire informing us that Kara's execution will take place soon and Mordred's will follow… How is he?"

"Better I think. But I don't think he will wake up soon…"

Gwaine nodded and began making tea.

It was not long after they finished it that bells began to toll, announcing Kara's execution. Both men looked at each other but said nothing. There was truly nothing more to be said. She had brought this upon herself. They jumped, however, when they hurt a soft moan coming from Merlin's direction. They exchanged a quick, worried look and jumped up, almost running towards the patient bed.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked, kneeling next to his Ward, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Merlin didn't answer but Gaius felt his worry spike when he felt the warmth that seeped through the young man shirt. Immediately, the Physician put his hand on his patient forehead and gasped.

"What is it Gaius?" Gwaine asked.

"His temperature is rising. Can you give me some water and a cloth? We need to keep him cool."

"Of course." The Knight got up to get the items but was stopped by a new moan from Merlin.

He turned towards his friend and noticed the Warlock began to shake and trash beneath Gaius' hands, moaning more and more loudly.

"Shh Merlin. Calm down." Gaius tried, while putting his hands on the man's shoulder to try and keep him from reopening his wound. "Gwaine hurry up."

Gwaine did as he was told and Gaius continued to talk to Merlin to try and make him calm down but it was of no use and the more minutes passed the more agitated his Ward became. Gaius didn't understand. Merlin had seemed to be better and there had been no sign of infections only an hour ago. Gwaine came back.

"Take my place Gwaine, try and keep him still, we don't want to upset his wound more." Gaius ordered before wetting the rag and placing it on Merlin's forehead.

For a moment, Merlin seemed to calm but then he let out a cry and attempted to get up. Fortunately, he was stopped by Gwaine and he was left gasping for breath, his eyes wide open and frightful as he struggled weakly against Gwaine's strong hold.

'Merlin, look at me!" Gaius ordered when he noticed the young man was indeed awake but didn't seemed aware of his surroundings. "Merlin, calm down! You're alright!"

"Ga… Gaius?" Merlin asked, his voice breathless and weak, his eyes shining with the pain in his body.

"Yes, Merlin. Now stay still okay? You've been injured you remember?"

"Gaius… Mordred… Mordred has escaped…" Merlin managed to say before pain consumed him and darkness took him once more.

Gwaine disbelievingly looked up towards Gaius but his question was interrupted by the Warning Bells that told them that Merlin had indeed been right.

* * *

It took three more days of attentive treatment to bring Merlin's fever down and for the young man to wake up. And when he finally did, it was only for a few minutes before the blood loss caught up with him, making him fall asleep was more. Gaius, however, had time to explain him what had happened and that Arthur wasn't mad at him.

It was the complete truth and the proof of that was that the King had spent a fair amount of time in Gaius' chambers as well, watching over his friend as well as asking Gaius questions about Merlin's real implication in his victories. It warmed Gaius' heart to see that the King seemed worried and interested in Merlin's life story so it didn't take too much encouragement for him to accept to tell Arthur some of the things Merlin has done over the years.

After Merlin had first wakened, he had progressively begun to wake up more often and for longer period of time. At first, he had still been under a lot of pain but Gaius' potions quickly got rid of that and after a time he was authorized to get up for little time, then small walks in the Castle. During this time, all the Knights went to visit him, telling him that they weren't mad at him and thanking him for having saved them. Merlin felt more and more happy and relieved as the days wore on, wearing an happy grin more often than not.

That grin was nothing, however, in front of the one that illuminated his face when Arthur thanked him and told him he wasn't angry at him either. Gaius reflected that, for a few moments, Merlin had never looked more carefree and happy than when Arthur hugged him. And, despite the dark clouds that where looming over their heads with Mordred on the loose, Gaius had never more believed in the Prophecies, because, for the first time, he felt as if he was truly seeing the Once and Future King and Emrys, and he knew that, together, they could accomplish the impossible and create a world where everyone would be free. Together, they will create Albion.

* * *

_**So? What do you think? Is that good? What could I have done better? **_

_**Any other prompts?**_

_**Oh and... Anyone to make a cover for this story? Pleeeaaaaase? As a Christmas present for me?**_


	6. Miraculous Reunion

_**Hello everyone here!**_

_**So this is me, completing a second prompt but from the same person (thanks Hallarormen by the way ;) ). **_

_**I hope you will like it even if I admit it is pretty far away from the prompt itself... I can't wait to have your feedback on it!**_

_**Anyway, I hope you guys will love the chapter. I also hope to recieve other prompts!**_

_**Oh and, this was supposed to be a christmas fic but it is more a new year one now, isn't it?**_

_**So, HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone! **_

_**Onwards!**_

* * *

_Prompt by Hallaromen :_

_How about Percival meeting his wife - before he was a knight and Cenred killed his family?_

* * *

**Miraculous reunion**

Merlin had been gathering herbs for Gaius for the past hour when a ruffle disturbed the relative silence of the forest. He anxiously stood up straight and glanced back towards Gwaine. The Knight had been accompanying him on Arthur's order because the King had suddenly decided it was too dangerous for his Servant to go in the Woods alone with Morgana and her men lurking around. At first, Merlin had been crossed with the King but seeing that it was Gwaine that had been chosen for this mission had made things a bit easier.

Gwaine signed to Merlin to come closer to him while watching the trees around them warily. Merlin obeyed without a second thought and discreetly used magic to scan the woods around them. Thankfully, he found nothing more worrying than the presence of two other people at their right. He looked for a way to tell Gwaine of his findings but found none. He shouldn't have worried, however, because only a few seconds later and a couple broke through the tree line. Merlin and Gwaine tensed momentarily before relaxing when they saw the appearance of the man and the woman that just appeared. They both looked exhausted with tattered and stained clothes. The woman haggardly looked up at them and the relief on her face was a proof of how desperate she had been. Merlin could see her shake and, before he had time to do anything, she fell to the floor in a heap, her companion following. Gwaine and Merlin immediately ran towards them and the Warlock let his Physician training tell him what to do. He checked both for injuries and was relieved to find none except the few scrapes seen people who had been walking through a forest for a long time and the signs of dehydration.

"How are they?" Gwaine asked after a time, standing over Merlin and watching him work.

"Just exhausted I guess. We'd better get them to Camelot quickly." Merlin answered, looking up.

"I'll go, get the horses." Gwaine announced before leaving.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach Camelot and, when they entered the Courtyard, Guards came rushing to them to help them take care of the two strangers. They took them in the Physician Chambers where the old man re-examined them.

"You were right, Merlin." He announced after a moment. "They are merely exhausted. A good night's rest and a good meal and they should be fine."

"Any indications as to where they are coming from?" Gwaine asked from where he sat at the table, casually eating an apple.

"No. But I think you should tell Arthur about them. We never know these days." Gaius cautioned.

"Yes, of course. I'll do it." Merlin said and departed, leaving Gaius and Gwaine alone.

Merlin found Arthur in the Throne Room with Leon and Percival, maps scattered all around them.

"Merlin." The King acknowledged when he barged into the room. "What can I do for you? I thought you were in the forest."

"I was, Sire, but we found two strangers and Gaius thought that I should tell you."

"Do we know where they come from?" Arthur asked, frowning.

"No, and they were exhausted and are unconscious for the moment."

"Alright. Tell me when I can talk to them and in the mean time I believe you have some chores to do." The King dismissed him.

Merlin scowled at him but went out.

* * *

Alicia slowly began regaining consciousness. The first thing that entered her mind is that the forest ground seemed more comfortable than what she remembered. Which led her to notice that the forest smelled quite different too. And far warmer. She shifted softly and decided to open her eyes. She was greeted by the sight of a fire in a fireplace. She frowned and pushed herself up from the bed she was lying on.

"Ah, you're awake, finally." Came a voice behind her and she turned to watch an old man walk towards her, a cup in his hand. "Here, you must be thirsty, drink this, it will help."

Alicia gratefully accepted the cup and swallowed a mouthful of the sweetened wine.

"Thank you." She finally said, smiling to the man. "Where am I?"

"You are in Camelot. My name is Gaius and I am the Court Physician. And you are?"

"My name is Alicia. I come from a town called Swynham in Escetia… We were attacked two days ago by bandits… And… Oh god…" She interrupted herself, feeling the grief once more grip her heart painfully.

"Shhh… Calm down my dear." Gaius said, sitting down next to her. "You're safe now, you've got nothing to worry anymore."

Alicia only nodded without managing to stop her tears. She was still crying when she heard the door open and close.

"Ah Merlin, you can inform the King one of our patients is awake now." Gaius said and the girl looked up just in time to see a young man disappear through the door. "This was my Ward, Merlin. He was the one who found you in the forest."

"Oh, yes, I remember…" Alicia looked around and her eyes fell on the still sleeping form of Baldwin.

"How is he?" She asked, nodding to her friend.

"Fine. He's just sleeping. Now, are you hungry?" Gaius asked and Alicia's stomach let out its agreement for her.

"That would be lovely, thank you." She answered with a slight smile, her cheeks reddening.

* * *

It was only after Alicia had eaten her fill that Gaius allowed her to follow two Guards to meet the King. She had to admit she felt strangely nervous at the thought of meeting the great King of Camelot and it took all her self control not to wriggle her hands or bit her cheek too much. She didn't know why she felt like that. She knew she had done nothing wrong but still, it wasn't every day that a peasant like her had the privilege to enter the Court of such a great Kingdom.

While walking, Alicia took the opportunity to observe the Castle. She was amazed at what she was seeing. Never had she seen such a beautiful place with all its white stones and tapestries. It was too soon that they finally arrived in front of two huge wooden doors guarded by two other Guards. They nodded before opening the door for them.

Alicia followed the Guards shyly as they led her towards a group of Knights discussing around the table in the center of the room. She let her gaze fall to the floor, knowing it was the proper stance to adopt when one was in presence of a King. That's why she didn't noticed when Percival looked up and stared at her with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide in disbelieve and shock.

"Alicia?" He breathed and she looked up so quickly her neck cracked.

Her eyes immediately found his and for a moment it felt like a dream. Never had she thought she would see him again. She had spent the last ten years believing him dead. But there was no doubt: it was him and he was alive. She felt her heart quicken its pace and felt lightheaded. Her knees felt weak and she would have fallen hadn't the Guards taken hold of her arms to lead her in a seat.

In seconds Percival was kneeling next to her taking her hands strongly into his.

"Alicia! I thought you were dead!" He whispered.

"Oh Percival!" She only managed to say as tears once more fell from her eyes, but this time of happiness, and Percival drew her in a tight hug.

For an eternity, they forgot everyone around them, their hearts beating in unison in the joy to be once more reunited.

It took the King clearing his throat awkwardly for them to remember they were in the middle of the Court of Camelot.

"I'm sorry my Lord." Percival said, his voice sounding strangely strangled. He cleared his throat before continuing to speak, keeping one of Alicia's hands in his. "Alicia here is… Well… She is my fiancée."

Gaping mouths met his sentence and Alicia felt herself blush profusely at the attention.

"I didn't know you were engaged." Arthur said after a moment.

"Well… It was a long time ago… Before our village was attacked by Cendred…" Percival explained. "I told her to run before the soldiers arrived…. But I wasn't able to find you afterwards…" He finished, turning towards her again.

"I searched for you too…." Alicia continued. "I was so scared when I couldn't find you… I thought you had died… I was lost for so long in the forest before Aldwin found me…"

"Aldwin?" Percival asked and Alicia smiled at the jealousy she could here in his voice.

"He is the man your friends found me with. You've got nothing to worry about. He and his wife had a small farm and they accepted me into it in exchange of my help." She explained.

"How come were you in the forest yesterday then?" Arthur asked.

"Our village was attacked by bandits… We… We were the only ones to survive Sire…" She said, her voice catching and tears springing in her eyes and Percival squeezed his hands.

The King nodded, his mouth set in a firm line. His eyes were cold with anger and his hands were clenched at his sides.

"I am truly sorry to hear that. You have my promise that I will do everything in my power to find those bandits and stop them. And for the rest, you and Aldwin are welcome to stay in Camelot for as long as you wish. Merlin, can you prepare two guest chambers for them?"

"Of course." Merlin nodded before going out of the room.

"I will have to talk with the Council about that, you can all go." Arthur dismissed them.

They all bowed and left the room. Percival kept a hand tightly around Alicia's and she smiled softly, feeling warmth settled deep in her heart at the fact that she had found him again. She was so lost in her happiness that she almost didn't noticed when the other Knights left with winks and suggestive glance. She felt herself redden again.

"Don't mind them." Percival said from next to her, squeezing her arm. "They're silly."

"Yet they are your friends." She teased with a smile.

"Yes… Yes, they are." He answered and she could hear a sadness in his voice she couldn't understand. She turned fully towards him and put her hand on his cheek, rubbing it with her fingers.

"What is it Perce?" She asked softly, using her old nickname for him.

"I just… It has been so long Alicia… I thought you were dead… For a long time, I thought I wouldn't manage to live without you… I fell into despair… If I hadn't found them, I wouldn't be there to talk to you."

"Oh Percival." She breathed before hugging him close to her and despite the fact that he was at least twice his size, he felt fragile in her arms.

* * *

One week later, Alicia was standing on the battlements overlooking Camelot. Her dress was flying in the wind but she didn't care. She couldn't help smiling when she thought about what she found in Camelot. She had immediately felt home there. And not just because Percival was there but also because everyone else had been remarkably welcoming to her. The King had offered her to stay and the Queen had offered her dresses and everything she would need to live, then Gaius had offered her the job of assistant seeing that Merlin was already far too busy and he older. That made her even happier because she had always wished to have a job where she could help people.

And, of course, there was Percival, her loved one. She could only marvel at how a great man, Knight, he had become. She always knew he was special, nobler than many but now it was there for everyone to see and she felt proud to be his future wife. She sighted happily. Future wife. She had never dared to hope for that. It was truly a miracle that they found themselves again.

She heard someone come towards her but didn't turn as she recognized the sound of her lover's boots. When he was near her, he hugged her from behind, holding her on his broad chest, kissing her hairs.

"What are you doing here, dear?" He asked and she closed her eyes, soaking in his warmth and the security of his arms around her.

"Nothing, just admiring the view." She answered before turning and kissing him softly. "I love you." She then added.

"I love you too." He kissed her again and after that she let her head fall on his chest, finally feeling complete.

* * *

_**So... *bite nails* How was it?**_

**_Any prompts?_**

**_Until next time!_**


	7. Finding a purpose

_**Hi erveryone!**_

_**So, this is me again! Answering another prompt! And I have to say this one was far harder than what it looked! I hope it isn't too much cheesy... I really don't think I am that good for those kind of stuff. But, well, it was interesting to write and I absolutly love answering prompts!**_

_**I hope you will like it (and especially you, dear mad :D)**_

_**Until next time :D**_

* * *

_Prompt by .saxon _

_How about one where Gwaine has a crush on a girl but is afraid to admit it, and then Merlin helps him or something like that? I dunno, I just want Gwaine to find someone and be happy :) _

* * *

**Finding a purpose**

For someone who has spent so much time in all the Taverns of the land and spent nearly as much time flirting with everyone, it came as a complete surprise for Gwaine when he found himself spluttering and blushing when this particular girl asked him for directions. Luckily for her, he had been patrolling with Percival at the time and the other Knight had answered her question for him, telling her how to go somewhere in the Castle. Gwaine couldn't even remember where she had wanted to go because all his brain seemed to have stopped functioning in front of the dark haired beauty. He could swear he had never in his all live met anyone more gorgeous or someone that had rendered him speechless like that.

It took Percival waving his hand in front of his eyes for Gwaine to shake himself out of his daze.

"You alright mate?" The muscular Knight asked him, brow furrowed.

Gwaine cleared his throat in his hand, willing his blush away. "Yes, yes, of course."

* * *

For the two next days, Gwaine continued to think about the mysterious girl that had made his heart beat faster at first glance. He wondered who she was, if she was still in Camelot and, if yes, where she was. He found himself scanning the crowd more often than not in hope to see her again and if his fellow companions noticed something they didn't say anything and Gwaine was glad. He wasn't sure he could deal with their remarks at the moment.

It was during one of his scanning crowd session that he noticed dark, curled hairs crossing the Courtyard. Squinting, he observed her. She was wearing a simple white dress but to Gwaine it made her looked like a Princess. He wished he could go down to talk to her, maybe offer her a flower, but his feet felt frozen to the stop. He sighed and resigned himself to watch for afar.

She was almost arrived out of view when she crossed path with Merlin. Gwaine saw them talk and he couldn't stop the feel of jealousy when they laughed together before Merlin left, running across the Courtyard.

* * *

It took Percival badly spraining his ankle during practice for Gwaine to finally learn who the mysterious girl was. Gaius came running with her behind him and, after treating Percival, put her in front of him.

"Oh I realize that you haven't met my new Apprentice!" He said proudly. "This is Lysa. She comes from the Northern border and is the daughter of one of my old friends. She will help me seeing that Merlin doesn't really have the time anymore with Arthur being king…"

The Knights all greeted the girl when Gaius presented them and Gwaine found himself shuffling awkwardly on his feet, trying his best not to look too uncomfortable. Fortunately, no one noticed and practice was cancelled so he went back to his room.

* * *

The next month continued like that for Gwaine, with him trying to catch glimpses of Lysa without being able to go to actually talk to her. It was frustrating and Gwaine was angry with himself more often than not. He tried to understand why he couldn't go to talk to this woman when he had never had any problems before that. He spent many sleepless nights trying to solve this problem. And he didn't even go to the Tavern anymore.

This all weighted down on his mood and his fellow Knights finally began asking him if something was wrong. Obviously, he didn't want to tell them anything so he just denied everything in bloc and ignored their concern.

He should have known, however, that Merlin wouldn't be as easily pushed away. His younger friend kept coming to him with questions about his well being and, one evening, he managed to convince Gwaine to tell him the problem (with the help of one or three tankards of his favorite mead).

Gwaine had expected laughter after his confession but Merlin only looked sympathetic with only a small knowing smile.

"I'm pathetic, am I not?" Gwaine lamented, letting his head fall on the table next to his almost empty tankard of mead.

"Of course not Gwaine. You're just in love." Merlin stated and Gwaine looked sharply up towards him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Well, it is obvious, isn't it? You're in love with Lysa. That's why you can't talk to her."

Merlin let silence fall and Gwaine gaped at his. He wanted to deny his friend's theory but found that he couldn't.

"What do I do then?" He questioned, desperate for some advice.

"Hum… I don't know. You really should talk to her thought. If you want I can organize you a dinner with her!" His friend proposed excitedly.

"What?! No! We were just saying that I can't utter a word in her presence and you want me to dine with her? Are you mad?"

"Not at all! I think this is what you need! Tell you what, I'm going to do that now!" Merlin exclaimed and was out of Gwaine's door before the Knight had even time to look up.

He spent the rest of the night drinking his anxiety away with the mead Merlin had brought with him.

* * *

The next day, his anxiety hadn't faded away but a headache was accompanying it. And, on top of all that, he had practice in bright and early morning sunlight to aggravate his head. His grumpiness wasn't missed by his Knightly friends and they wisely didn't bother him that much as they waited for the King to join them.

When he finally did it was a good half an hour late and with Merlin in tow. Gwaine couldn't help but send the younger man a questioning glance to which he only received a non-helping shake of head that could mean far too many things. It was without saying that this absence of clear answer made Gwaine very distracted and he even let Arthur beat him because of his inattention.

However, this served the purpose to give him time to talk to Merlin and he sat himself down near his friend.

"So? Did you talk to Lysa? What did she say?" He asked after taking a large gulp of water.

"I thought you were against the idea?" Merlin answered teasingly and Gwaine had to fight a growl making the Servant smile even more while putting his hand up in surrender. "Fine, fine! I asked her and she said she was free tomorrow night and would love to spend dinner with you."

"Ah great!" Gwaine exclaimed happily before sobering up quickly. "Hold on but…. Where am I supposed to take her? I mean I can't take her to the Tavern!"

Merlin nearly laughed at Gwaine hopelessness.

"Well, good thing that I am a Servant and that I know this Castle well then. I thought that it would be a good idea to dine on the open on one of the Towers. The view is always spectacular up there." Merlin explained and Gwaine gaped at him.

"How come you have all those great ideas?" He asked with awe.

Merlin didn't answer but smiled mysteriously before getting up to perform his job as Arthur called him.

* * *

When Gwaine found himself on top of the Southern Tower the next day, he began doubting the greatness of Merlin's idea. Sure the Servant had prepared a wonderful table and the environment could only be considered as romantic but what if he wasn't able to utter a word to Lysa? What if she hated it? He paced anxiously. His gaze kept turning towards the sun to check the time. What if she decided she didn't want to dine with him? After all, they had never interacted at all.

The downward spiral of his thoughts was interrupted by the sound of the wooden door opening. He turned sharply towards it and found himself in front of Lysa. She smiled shyly at him and he answered with a smile on his own. He walked towards her, noticing how beautiful she was in her dark red dress and shawl.

"Would you do me the honor to dine with me tonight?" He asked with his more seducing tone and a bow, internally rejoicing that he managed not to stutter like a teenager.

"Of course." She answered and her soft tones made warmth spread through Gwaine's skin.

And that was how one of the best nights in Gwaine's life began. Strangely enough, he didn't feel awkward after the first few seconds and soon Lysa and he were talking like they knew each other since forever. He didn't exactly understood how that had happened but he was glad he did because it turned out that the young woman was just as sweet to talk to than to see. She was intelligent and sharp but also playful. She had heard rumors about him and his past as drunkard but she didn't seem to care all that much and even seemed interested to learn about the foreign countries he visited in all his travels. So he told him many stories about his adventures, recalling how he had met Merlin and the then Prince Arthur.

And, in exchange, she told him about her small village of the Northern plains, explaining that she had always wanted to come here, in the majestic city her father told her of when she was a small child. She told him how Camelot was both everything and nothing like she expected it and how it was all very exciting and new for her. And all along he couldn't stop staring at her, fascinated by the way she seemed all the more alive, her eyes shining like the stars above them, when she talked about what she loved. He had never met someone so passionate about anything.

They were so engrossed in their conversation that they missed the beautiful sunset that was the whole point of going that high and they only noticed it after a long, long time. In fact, it took the bells striking midnight for them to notice that night had indeed fallen. They laughed at their forgetfulness, both blushing slightly.

"Well, I suppose I should escort you back at your Chambers, just to be sure nothing happens to you." Gwaine said, offering his arm to Lysa.

"Indeed, my dear Knight." She answered with a smile and took the opportunity to shuffle closer to him to ward off the slight chill of the summer night.

Gwaine smiled in return and began leading her away.

They walked close to each other in comfortable silence across the deserted white Corridors and, when they arrived in front of Lysa's door, Gwaine turned towards her. Taking all his courage, he kissed her softly on the lips and felt her answer the kiss. They stay in an embrace for a long time and then, Gwaine stepped back.

"It's been a fantastic evening Gwaine, thank you very much." Lysa said and kissed him again before going in her room in a flurry of red.

Gwaine felt like crying his joy out but managed to contain it in and transform it in a huge smile. He wanted to go and tell everyone how much he loved Lysa and all her antics, her passion and her intelligence and the way her smile lit up her whole face. He didn't thought he had ever felt so much for one person before and it was truly a wonderful feeling. It felt like the future was brighter just because now he may have someone to share it with and it finally felt as if he had find a purpose in his life.

Of course, he would have to thank Merlin for that. Later. When he would be back from his cloud of happiness. For now, he was determined to just enjoy and make sure Lysa was as happy as he was.

* * *

_**So, tell me, how was it?**_

_**Prompt anyone? Feed my bunnies :D**_


	8. A Study In Worry

**_Hello my dear readers!_**

**_Here I am again! First, I want to say to .saxon that I didn't forget her prompt. In fact, I know I will fill it if only because Lysa seemed to be pretty popular out there (and, well, that was totally unexpected). But I just can't tell when because I take this story as a when-I-want-to-write-I-will and I just let inspiration take me._**

**_And this is what happened with this story. I don't really know where it came from and I took an awful time to write it but I hope it will not be half bad. To be honest, I don't think it came out as it was supposed. In the first stages, Gwaine wasn't even supposed to feature but I miss him so I wrote him. (In fact, he will probably feature in most of my stories :D)_**

**_To the readers of A Universe Is Trapped Inside A Tear : I kind of have written a prologue when I was in Austria so there is a begining of a sequel. Patience is a virtue however :D_**

**_Well, this is a huge AN so I'd better shut up and leave you with the story._**

**_I can't wait to know what you thought about it! Don't hesitate to review and Thank you to all who already have!_**

* * *

**A study in worry**

When Gaius once more woke up to find the plate he had left for Merlin the night before uneaten, he felt the familiar spike of worry burn in his stomach. He forced his creaking old bones to move and pushed himself up from his bed. Ignoring the dying fire, he went immediately up to Merlin's room to find an empty bed and no Merlin. It was expected, of course, but it didn't hurt less. Part of him was really annoyed with his Ward and wanted to go, find the boy and yell at him for disappearing once again and another just wanted to hug him. Not knowing now which part would win he only sighed and made his way back to the main room, hoping that nothing bad had happened to his almost son and resigned himself to wait. Again.

* * *

For the rest of the morning, he busied himself in his work, brewing Potions before making his rounds and then deciding to reorganize his cupboards. Just for the sake of keeping his mind occupied.

He was interrupted while closing the last one by a knock at his door. He called for the person behind it to come in and turned to see Sir Gwaine enter the room. The Knight looked around the room as if in search of something and Gaius already knew what the man would say.

"Gwaine, what can I do for you?" He asked nonetheless.

"I was wondering if you'd seen Merlin." The Knight said, finally fixing his attention on the Physician. "We found him in the forest yesterday as he was gathering herbs for you and Mordred told us he led him back to the bridge early this morning and, well, I wanted to talk to him."

Gaius scrambled for something to answer the Knight without giving Merlin's secret away or using the familiar Tavern excuse.

"Well… I have to say I didn't see him today but he left the herbs on the table so I guess he must be doing his Chores for Arthur. You should come back later, surely he will be back by then." He lied, praying for it to be true.

The Knight seemed to be hesitating for a moment, face anxious but, after a long minute, he smiled at the old man.

"Of course. It's stupid. I'll go then, I have taken enough of your time. Goodbye Gaius!" Gwaine said with a warm smile.

"Goodbye Gwaine." Gaius answered and waited for the door to close before letting out a relieved breath. "You better come back quickly Merlin." He added to the empty air.

* * *

For a long time, Merlin continued to stare at the point in the sky were Kilgharrah just disappeared. His mind couldn't wrap itself around the fact that the Dragon was dying. How was it possible that such a great creature could die? In a way, this possibility had never even crossed his mind. The Dragon had always seemed so strong, so undefeatable even if Merlin knew he was old. But yet he had been very wrong, and he didn't even know if he would see the Dragon again.

He closed his eyes tightly, willing tears away. The thought of Kilgharrah dying strangely hurt far more than he thought it would. He realized suddenly that he had come to lean very much of the Dragon's knowledge and Wisdom. Without mentioning the feeling of Kinship between the magical creature and its Dragonlord. Merlin realized only at this moment that there was truly a bond between the two.

Merlin hanged his head for a moment before pushing himself up from the ground. However, he fell back only a second later as pain made himself know again in his middle. He frowned, breathing deeply to make the pain fade. Once it had receded enough, Merlin took off his belt and pushed his shirt up. He was surprised to find, not a healed wound as he had thought, but a still pretty much recent looking wound that began oozing blood again. For a long minute, he stared at his side before understanding that Kilgharrah probably hadn't had enough energy to heal him completely.

Letting his shirt fall back and putting his belt around his middle, he sighed, resigning himself to endure the pain a little longer. At least until he could snatch a pain reliever from Gaius' shelves.

More slowly this time, he got up and began walking, deliberately keeping his mind focused on the way he went to stop him from thinking about Finna's death or Kilgharrah's approaching one.

* * *

The sun was already decaying when Merlin finally saw the white turrets of Camelot. He smiled, realizing how very close he had come to never see those white halls again. He quickly made his way through the Lower Town and in the Castle, all the while keeping his eyes open to avoid any Knights that might ask unwanted questions.

Thankfully, no one took notice of him, even if he was walking with a slight limp due to the fact that the wound on his side had began throbbing quite painfully some hours ago. When he finally arrived in the Castle, it was buzzing with activity, servant running to finish their chores or serve their masters their dinners. Merlin felt a bit unsettled with the normality of it as he stopped for a moment. He shook himself from the slight daze that had fallen over him and made his way towards the Physician Chambers. It was much calmer in this part of the Castle and he let himself relax a bit.

The stairs proved themselves to be a bit of a challenge as each steps sent a twinge of pain through his stomach. By the time he finally arrived In front of his door, he was breathless and sweating with a hand tightly pressed against his wound. He took a few minutes to regain a more normal composure before going in the room. He found it empty and breathed a small sigh of relief. At least this way he wouldn't have to worry Gaius. He made his way towards the cupboard at his right and opened it, hoping to quickly find a pain reliever. He was surprised to find the inside entirely reorganized and took a long time to find what he was looking for. When he finally did he quickly drowned the dark content of a little glass vial before jumping at the sound of the door opening. He turned towards it, hiding the bottle behind his back.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed when he spotted his Ward and Merlin saw the relief in his mentor's eyes.

He felt a surge of guilt at the proof that he had once more worried his friend far more than he had the right to. He didn't had time to pounder that more as the Physician was already taking him in his arms, squeezing him against his heart.

"I'm glad you're alright! I was beginning to worry!" Gaius said and let his eyes roam over Merlin in search of injury. Of course he spotted the large dark patch on his shirt. "Is that blood? Where you hurt?"

Merlin sighed inwardly, cursing himself for having forgotten to wipe the traces out.

"No, no." He lied quickly. "It's… It's Finna's… She was badly hurt and… And died."

He finished, throat closing itself at the reminder of her sacrifice.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry." Gaius said.

Merlin nodded. There was nothing more to be said and both men knew it.

"I'd better go and fetch Arthur his dinner. I suppose he will not be in the best mood." He said after a moment, turning to go to his room to change.

"Probably. Oh and Gwaine was looking for you earlier. I told him you can back from herbs picking and then went to serve Arthur. He will probably want to talk to you later."

"Okay. Thank you Gaius."

The old man nodded before turning to his working bench. In the mean time, Merlin closed the door to his room and removed his shirt with only a slight hiss. The pain reliever was already beginning to work its magic which meant he could move nearly like normal again. He quickly found a abandoned strip of linen and bound it around his waist and over the wound, hoping it would be enough to catch and stop the little flow of blood that was escaping it, before putting another shirt on.

He addressed a wave at Gaius on his way out the room and then quickly made his way towards the Kitchens. Greeting the maids there, he gathered food for Arthur on a tray and left only a few minutes after having entered. Making his way towards the King's Chambers was an habit and it took him only a few minutes before he was standing in front of the wooden doors. As usual, he didn't knock but just opened the door and went in.

Arthur was sitting at his working table, reading one of the numerous papers that were stacked in front of him. He looked up at Merlin and his eyes narrowed and the servant knew that saying that the King wouldn't be in the best mood was a huge understatement. The King fixed him for long seconds as Merlin made his way to the table, deposing the tray he was carrying on it.

"So, Merlin, you finally decided to grace me with your presence?" He asked in a dangerous tone of voice that made Merlin shuffle awkwardly. "Care to explain me where you were all day? And yesterday evening?"

"Well, you see, it's really a funny story…" Merlin began as Arthur raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "Gaius sent me picking really rare herbs and I wanted to get them back to him as soon as possible so I left before the Knights woke up and wanted to make my way towards Camelot but… Well, it was dark and… I kind of got lost…"

If Arthur had seemed sceptic before, it only seemed to get worse though Merlin's story.

"So you're telling me you were lost in the forest the whole day?" He asked and Merlin nodded. "Of course, Merlin. Well, since you're so intend to hide where you truly were I suppose you won't mind mucking the horses out."

Merlin opened his mouth to protest but Arthur was already ignoring him. He turned on his heels and went out, towards the stables.

* * *

More than one hour later, Merlin finally moved in the last box he had to clean, cursing prattish Kings under his breath. His side had began burning again some time earlier but he knew he had to finish this because otherwise Arthur would truly be mad with him. So he carried out as night slowly crept up on him, telling himself that he soon would be able to go home and catch some much needed sleep.

The horse in the box eyed him curiously when he got in and Merlin took the time to pat it on the nose before giving it and apple and tying a rope around its neck to pull it out. The horse went willingly enough and Merlin rewarded it with another pat before turning back to finally do his job.

It took him even longer than the other boxes. He felt tired and sore and he had trouble lifting the fork because of the pain in his side. He had just stopped to wipe the sweat on his forehead when he heard the stable doors open and footfalls coming his way.

"Merlin?" The surprised voice of Gwaine asked when he turned the corner of the box the Servant was in.

"Oh, hello Gwaine" The Warlock answered, forcing a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw light and I was wondering who would be working at such a late hour."

"Well, only me." Merlin said before picking up his fork and continuing his work.

He felt Gwaine's eyes on him and willed himself to move normally and without wincing despite the pain that burn through him. Luckily enough it took only two more forks before the box was finally clean and full with fresh hay.

"So, where did you hide today? I had been looking for you." Gwaine asked, casually leaning against the stable wall as Merlin came next to the horse to lead it back to its home.

"Well… You know, here and there, doing chores…" Merlin lied pretty badly, even in his ears.

Gwaine raised an eyebrow at him and opened his mouth to contradict him but he was interrupted by the loud clash of someone hurting the stable wall with a drunken laugh. The sound made both Gwaine and Merlin jump and spooked the horse Merlin was holding. The horse reared back forcing Merlin to follow the move by lifting his arms suddenly which caused a flash of pain more intense than any other and he found himself letting out a cry of pain. He let the rope go and squeezed his arms around himself, bending in two against the pain and closed his eyes tightly, forcing himself to breathe deeply.

"Merlin!" Gwaine called from a place next to him, sounding as if he was struggling. The Warlock heard the horse being moved and a few minutes later a hand landed on his shoulder. "Merlin! Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Merlin wanted to answer but the pain was still blinding and he couldn't think about anything other than just breathe deeply.

"You should sit down." Gwaine said when it became clear that his friend couldn't answer.

"No." Merlin managed to gasp, trying vainly to shake Gwaine's hold of his shoulder. "No, I'm… Fine… I just… Need… A moment."

To prove his point he tried to straighten himself but he had only moved half way before his vision started to swarm.

"Oh…" He said before his vision blacked out and he felt himself falling in oblivion.

* * *

When Merlin didn't come back in time for dinner, Gaius didn't worry. He knew that Arthur would have been mad with his Servant and have a list of chores waiting for him. A small part of Gaius agreed with that. However, he wished he would have been able to eat with his Ward, because he knew the young man needed his support after Finna's death, even if the secret Warlock would probably deny it.

He had settled down in front of the fire to read and wait for Merlin's return when the door banged open. Gaius jumped out of his sit, a reprimand on the tip of his tongue but stopped short when he saw Gwaine carrying a very unconscious Merlin.

"What happened?" He breathed, panic surging through him before his Physician training took hold. "Put him on the bed, quickly."

"I don't know Gaius! We were in the stables and one of the horses spooked! Next thing I know Merlin was crying out and doubling over. He told me he was fine but when he tried to move he just collapsed… I brought him here immediately." Gwaine explained, sounding worried as he stood back to give Gaius room.

The Physician first put his hand on Merlin's forehead and noticed the unnatural warmth of the skin there. He then took the young man wrists and felt the rapid pulse there.

"He has a fever and his pulse is a bit fast." He informed Gwaine. "Did the horse somehow injure him?"

"No… Not that I saw." The Knight answered.

Gaius frowned but suddenly he remembered. When Merlin had come home earlier, he had blood on his shirt. Without waiting another second, he took Merlin's belt off and pushed his shirt up. He heard Gwaine gasp behind him and he himself felt shock spread through him at the look of the angry wound. He took a deep breath to keep his emotions down before applying his hands on Merlin's abdomen and inspecting the old looking but still bleeding wound. However, he froze when Merlin let out a groan and shuffled beneath him.

"Merlin." He called worryingly. "Do you hear me?"

It took a few minutes but finally Merlin's eyes fluttered open, squinting in the light.

"Gaius." He asked groggily. "What happened?"

"I think it is me who should ask you that question."

Merlin frowned at him for a few seconds but then his mind seemed to catch up with him and he looked sharply down himself. "Oh. It's nothing. I'm fine really!" He tried to push himself before groaning and falling back down.

"Stop being stupid and lie still." Gaius reprimanded. "I will need to clean that wound of yours, you have a fever."

Merlin opened his mouth to protest but Gwaine stopped him in his track.

"Just do as he says Merlin."

Merlin's eyes went to the Knight as if he hadn't noticed him before and widened.

"Gwaine? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I carried you here when you fainted. And, for the record, I am also interested in how you got that wound."

Merlin looked in panic at Gauis when he returned. And the Physician understood that magic was probably part of the explanation.

"I think this can wait for later Gwaine. For the moment, I will take care of Merlin. He needs rest. You better go home."

The Knight hesitated but finally nodded and got up, leaving Merlin and Gaius alone. The Physician turned towards his Ward and dipped his hand in the mixture of honey he had prepared.

"So… What happened?" Gaius asked as he began applying the mixture on the wound making Merlin hiss.

"I… Um…. Got shot with an arrow…" Merlin said.

"You got shot with an arrow?" Gaius repeated, incredulity coloring his voice. "But that wound is nowhere near deep enough…"

"Kigharrah healed me." Merlin cut in. "But… He was sick… So… I supposed he didn't have enough energy to heal me completely…"

Gaius only nodded, feeling this was a touchy subject. He finished to put honey on the wound then helped Merlin up to wrap linen around his torso. Merlin grimaced at the movement so Gaius went to retrieve a pain reliever.

"Drink this. I will warm your dinner and then you can go to bed."

Merlin obeyed, pulling a face at the acrid taste before washing it down with water. A few minutes later and Gaius brought his meal to Merlin. He watched as the young man ate slowly. Gaius wanted to ask him the complete story of what happened to him but he felt now wasn't the time to ask.

"Can you walk to your room?" He asked instead when Merlin finished.

"I think so." Merlin answered and Gaius helped him get up before guiding him to his room.

Gaius helped Merlin out of his shirt and made him lie down, watching as Merlin's eyelids already fall sleepingly.

"Good night Merlin." He said fondly, covering the young man up.

Merlin didn't answer and Gaius thought he had already fallen asleep so he blew out the candle and made his way to the door.

"Gaius." Merlin called out. "I'm sorry for not telling you… And… Thank you."

"You're welcome my boy. Now sleep, you will feel better in the morning." Gaius said softly and left the room.

Once alone, he sighted. Never had he thought he would spend so much time worrying about someone, but he would not exchange it for anything.

* * *

_**So... How was it? I kind of feel it was a bit fragmented...**_

_**Anyway, another thing I didn't talk in my AN is that I also began translating my huge Doctor Who story... Anyone interested?**_


	9. Ridiculous bet

_**Good evening people!**_

_**So, here I am again and quite frankly it is a bit of a miracle. I'm kind of suffering of writer's block those days... (and, well, I was sick too)**_

_**That said, I wanted to complete that prompt I recieved so long ago! I know I kind of derived from it and that it is really, really short but I still hope you will like it!**_

_**I would also love to have new prompts or I fear I will fall into despair (because quite honestly I'm suddenly not sure at all about the Sequel of A Universe or my Doctor Who translation _because I may find my story boring after all and my low self esteem is weighting me)**_

_**Anyway, thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting and all that, you don't know how much I'm touched by that!**_

_**Onwards!**_

* * *

_Prompt by :_ _ .saxon _

_ Haha! Well, let me think...Gwaine and Percival have a drinking game and the loser has to do anything the winner suggests...So Percival beats Gwaine and asks him to do...well, I'm pretty sure you can improvise :P If it's not too much, you can add in their lady friends and have them cheer them on? :P_

* * *

**Ridiculous bet**

Lysa and Alicia were enjoying a quiet afternoon of walking through the Market place when they heard two off-duty Guards whispering among themselves.

"Did you hear?" One, a blond and young man, asked excitedly at his friend. "Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival are competing in the Tavern!"

"Again? We should hurry, maybe we hadn't miss all the fun yet!" The other answered as they continue to walk quickly across the crowded street.

Both women looked at each other, sighing. This playful rivalry was beginning to tire them. Of course, at the beginning, it has been fun to see their boyfriends compete for almost every stupid thing but now it was bordering obsession. That probably was what pushed them to take the way towards the well-known Rising Sun to find their suitor and knock some sense into them.

What they found when entering the very unwomanly place was Percival and Gwaine standing in front of each other surrounded by a ring of men that where observing them with baited breath. The atmosphere was tense.

"Okay, so, this is equality, Sir Gwaine." Percival said, his voice deadly serious. "Last throw. Do I need to remind you the stake?"

"No." Gwaine answered, teeth greeted.

Percival nodded and raised a hand in which he held two dice and was about to throw them on the table when Alicia loudly cleared her throat.

Immediately, every eyes turned towards the two women and the men around her jumped back slightly.

"Oh, Alicia, dear!" Percival explained in an innocent voice with a bright smile. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to have a walk with Lysa."

"Well, we were. Until we caught wind of a new competition between you two." Alicia answered.

"That?" Gwaine interrupted with a charming smile that had Alicia cross her arms across her chest. "That was merely a minor bet between friends."

"A minor bet?" Lysa questioned with a raised eyebrow that could have put Gaius in shame.

The Knight addressed her a bright smile with a enthusiastic nod that screamed lie.

"Then what did you bet about?"

Everyone seemed to be very interested in their shoes all of a sudden, only Merlin seemed to watch them all with a amused glint in his eyes.

"Well?" Lysa repeated and, when no one answered, turned towards the Servant. "Merlin?"

"If Gwaine wins Percival has to wear sleeves for a month and if Percival wins, Gwaine has to cut his hairs." Merlin answered, earning himself two glares from both men. "What? I'm more afraid of her than you and, frankly, I told you it was beginning to be ridiculous and that they would find out."

Percival and Gwaine continued to glare at him while Lysa and Alicia sighted. They exchanged a desperate glance.

"Well, then finished it so we can go home." Alicia finally decided. "And you're both cooking us dinner tonight."

The two Knights let out a relieved sight and the whole room seemed to relax with Alicia's acceptance.

Percival took his previous stance and let the dice fell on the table. Neither woman in the room saw the result but Gwaine's desperate look and Percival happy cry said everything to them.

"Come on Gwaine, don't look so angry." Lysa said when she was near him. "You wanted to play, you loosed, accept it."

The Knight grumbled under his breath and Lysa laughed, putting her arm around his.

"Come on, better get on with that forfeit of yours." She added tugging him away.

"Oh god… I don't think I'm drunk enough for that."

"Doesn't matter, hopefully it will tech you a lesson."

Gwaine groaned again but let himself be taken away. Lysa addressed a wave at her friends before they left the Tavern.

"And who knows." She added once they were alone outside. "Maybe shorter hairs will suit you better."

She kissed him for good measure and this seemed to brighten him up a bit as he smiled at her before squeezing her in his side.

* * *

_**So... What do you think?**_

_**Prompts, idea, anything? Anyone? I'd love you forever for that!**_

_**If you found errors, I am really sorry... I kind of haven't proof readed it because I wanted to post :/**_

_**Oh and I also found a story that had the same idea than the previous OS but I can't remember the link but it was absolutely great!**_

_**Until next time...**_


	10. Tavern Brawl

**_Helloooo everyone!_**

**_This is me! With a new One Shot! I have to say I particulary loved this prompt because of, well, Gwaine and Merlin and Whump :D! I hope you will love reading it as much as I loved writing it!_**

**_Just so you know, I also have another prompt waiting (that will be all sweet and evereything) and I can't to recieve other ones so, please, please, don't restrain yourselves ;)_**

**_I'll leave you with that!_**

**_Onwards!_**

* * *

_Prompt by:_ _ .saxon (again :D)_

_How about one of the bar fights go wrong and Merlin gets badly injured and Gwaine becomes such a fussy mama over him?! _

* * *

**Tavern Brawl**

Gwaine had always thought that even in the tiniest and most isolated Taverns there were some rules concerning Taverns brawls. Admittedly, nothing was written done and they were more implicit than anything but there were rules. He had been in enough of them to understand that. One of them, the most important in all truth, was no lasting injuries for anyone. Yes, you can go and hit anyone in your way but never so much that the person would die or anything. After all, Tavern brawls most of the time erupted when too much mead had been consumed and people not thinking straight anymore, leading to people being susceptible over tiny little things. But usually those little disagreements lasts only for a few hours and after some sleep people never hold any grudge and, in Gwaine's experience, you can very often find people drinking happily together people they fought each other the night before. That was what Gwaine had always believed until that night.

It had all began like an usual night out. Except this time he had managed to convince Merlin to go out with him. No other Knight had wanted to join him on a trip to the Tavern so he had thought: Why not take Merlin out for once? After all, the young man worked far too much for his own good in Gwaine's opinion and deserved a night off. So he had gone to the King and asked him to let his manservant have the night and morning after off. Surprisingly, Arthur had readily accepted. Whether it was to get rid of Merlin and have an evening alone with his wife or because he thought the same thing as his Knight, Gwaine would never know. It didn't matter much, however, because Merlin had had no other choice than to accept Gwaine's offer.

And, really, the night had looked wonderful. The Tavern had been crowded but not all that much and Gwaine and Merlin had managed to find themselves a good table somewhere in the back and had been chatting over one thing and another while drinking ale. Gwaine thought that it had been a long time since he had seen his friend so relaxed. He hadn't noticed it until that moment but Merlin had always seemed tense those days, always looking as if he was ready to defend himself from something, although what exactly Gwaine couldn't imagine. Morgana had been gone for a year and no words had been heard from her and Camelot seemed to prosper into a new Golden Age under Arthur and Gwen's fair rule.

But this night, Merlin had looked happy, truly smiling and laughing out loud at Gwaine's stories. He had even shared some jokes with Gwaine on the King's expense. Everything had looked bright and happy until one burly man began to let his hands wander on Mary, the Tavern's waitress. Gwaine tensed and couldn't stop himself when it became clear that the poor girl wouldn't manage to escape the man.

"Is there a problem, here?" He asked after getting up and putting a hand on Mary's arm.

Mary began nodding but the man said with an heavy accent.

"Not at all, isn't there, lovely?"

Mary looked panicked, not knowing what to say and trying not to upset any customers.

"Well, in that case, why not let Mary go on with her work, huh?" Gwaine said in a calm voice but still with authority.

Mary seemed only too happy to nod and go her way.

"What is your problem mate?" The man exclaimed getting up from his chair, visibly trying to impress Gwaine.

"Nothing my friend. I just don't like people like you bothering people like her."

"What does that mean?"

"What you understood." Gwaine said, before turning to get back to where Merlin sat, watching the exchange with a worried frown.

Gwaine thought that would be all for the night but that would have been without counting on the man's stupidity and high consummation of alcohol.

"Gwaine! Behind you!" Merlin suddenly cried out when the Knight was halfway back to their table.

Gwaine only managed to turn before a fist collided painfully with his chin, momentarily unbalancing him. He fell down, hand going to his mouth to find a slight cut on his lips.

"Do you know who you just hit?" He heard Merlin say angrily as Gwaine heard the scrape of his chair on the floor. "This is a Knight of Camelot and you could very well be hanged for that."

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't care." The man answered before advancing towards Gwaine again.

He found his way blocked by Merlin.

"What do you think you can do against me you weakling?" The burly man taunted the Servant.

Gwaine saw Merlin's hands clench into fists before he launched himself at the man, trying to hit him. Of course, his punch was nothing compared to the man strength but Gwaine was amazed that Merlin managed to even touch the man. Not that he believed Merlin was weak, it was just that Merlin wasn't the type of person you would imagine in a fight.

Anyway, seeing his friend fight with the other man shook Gwaine out of his inactivity and he pushed himself up and prepared to go help Merlin but was stopped by two other men. The Knight repressed a groan. Of course, idiots traveled in groups. He didn't lose time to launch himself in the fight. After that, the world erupted into a chaos of punches and fists and things thrown and Gwaine loosed sight of Merlin. He had tried to keep an eye open for the younger man but fighting two other grown man seemed to be taking all his attention. That was, however, until he hear a cry across the room that sounded very much like Merlin. Gwaine then send a punch more powerful than the others and knocked one of his opponents down. Looking up, Gwaine saw his friend being held by the burly man of the beginning with one hand held painfully behind his back. Even from his point of view, the Knight could tell that Merlin wrist was likely broken and rage filled him. How dare this filthy man hurt his friend!

"Merlin!" He cried out and began making his way towards his friend.

Merlin looked up to him and his eyes widened at something he saw. Gwaine understood a second later when he was painfully pushed on one of the table. The hair was knocked out of his lungs but that didn't stop him. He managed to put an elbow in his opponent side, making the man gasp and release his grip enough for Gwaine to free himself. He turned back and began attacking the man mercilessly until he crumbled on the ground unconscious. Gwaine nodded to himself before turning back towards where he had last seen Merlin.

He was met by the sight of the two men fighting again. Apparently, Merlin had managed to free himself one way or another but Gwaine could see he was in pain. He quickly began making his way towards them again and was only a few meters from them when the burly man slammed Merlin forcefully against a shelf. A crack echoed loudly in the room and time seemed to freeze as Merlin made no sign to move for long seconds. The burly man let out a small laugh and let go as Merlin stumbled backwards, his healthy hand going to his side.

Gwaine could have told something was wrong even before Merlin turned towards him, because when he did, the Knight saw a large piece of wood jutting out of his side, just under his ribs. Gwaine's mouth fell open in shock and Merlin's eyes meet his just before his legs gave up underneath him, sending him sprawling on the ground in a heap.

"Merlin!" Gwaine exclaimed worriedly before running to crash down next to his friends.

He immediately noticed that Merlin had lost all color and that his breathing sounded very labored. The Servant's eyes were closed tightly in pain and Gwaine reached out to take hold of his shoulder.

"Merlin! Do you hear me, mate?" Merlin nodded to acknowledge him but didn't talk. "Don't worry, I'll take you to Gaius and he'll patch you up in no time." Gwaine said, trying to be reassuring when all he felt himself was panic.

He moved to prepare himself to lift his friend from the ground, but Merlin stopped him.

"No… No, Gwaine…" His voice rasped painfully. "You can't… Can't move me like that… You… You have… To remove it…"

Merlin managed to explain but Gwaine felt confused before comprehension fell on him.

"What? No! You'll bleed to death if I do that…" He protested, stomach rebelling against the idea of pulling the shard of wood from Merlin.

The Servant only shook his head resolutely, opening his eyes.

"You have to… If you leave it in… And it moves… It could kill me too…"

Gwaine hesitated.

"Gwaine… Please… I… I live with Gaius… I know what to do… You have to trust… Trust me…."

"Alright, alright." Gwaine finally accepted. "Just hold on a minute, okay?"

He didn't wait for Merlin's answer to turn around towards the people who had gathered around them.

"I need a clean cloth to stem the blood flow. Can someone get me that?" He asked and didn't have to wait long before Mary came back with the items. "Good. Thank you. Now, could you help me and hold him down, this is going to hurt." He explained to her in a low voice.

She seemed terrified but still nodded before putting both her hands on Merlin's bony shoulders.

"Okay, Merlin?" Gwaine asked and Merlin nodded, keeping his eyes closed. "I'm going to pull that wood out now. I'm really sorry but it will hurt."

The Servant nodded and Gwaine didn't think more about it before taking hold of the wood and pulling it out in a shift movement. Merlin let out a blood curling scream and Mary had to push him down with all her force to stop him from moving. Immediately, blood began pouring out of the wound. Gwaine put the clothes the maid had handed him on it and pushed, making Merlin whimper.

"I'm sorry Merlin." Gwaine muttered, feeling guilt sweep in him in a sickening wave. "I'm sorry."

Merlin didn't seem to hear him and Gwaine didn't lose another minute before gathering him carefully in his arms and getting up. Mary followed him and went to open the Tavern's door for him. The Knight nodded his thanks than made his way as quickly as he dared towards the Castle. The few minutes it took to get there seemed like an eternity to Gwaine as Merlin continued to whimper against his chest at nearly each step when his arm or his wound was jostled.

Gwaine had just entered the Courtyard when he heard the rustle of chainmail and heavy footsteps following him.

"Gwaine!" Elyan's voice exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I don't have time to explain I have to get Merlin to Gaius." Gwaine said without stopping or tuning towards his fellow Knight.

Elyan seemed to understand the emergency and went up the stairs to open the door for Gwaine.

It was already quite late so the Castle halls were deserted as the two Knights made their ways towards the Physician Chambers. They arrived there in no time and Elyan opened the door without knocking.

"Gaius!" He called out, waking the Physician up. "Quick! We need your help! It's Merlin!"

This seemed to wake the Physician up and in no time he was up.

"Put him there!" He ordered designing the table in the middle of the room. "What happened?"

"We were in a fight." Gwaine exclaimed as he laid his friend on the table, mindful of the broken wrist. "And that man pushed Merlin against a self, it broke and a part of it embedded itself in Merlin's side… He told me to get it out before bringing him there... I'm sorry Gaius… I…"

Gauis nodded, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"It's okay Gwaine, you did the right thing. Now, please, sit and calm down."

Gwaine nodded and stumbled towards the nearest chair while looking at Gauis and Merlin. The old man bent over his Ward.

"Merlin?" He asked, shaking him lightly. "Merlin, do you hear me?"

"Gaius." The young man managed, sounding out of breath and weak.

"Yes, it's me. I'm going to examine this wound of yours, okay? It will hurt."

Merlin nodded and braced himself before Gaius began prodding the wound.

"There seemed to be no internal damages." He said after a few moments, putting his hand on Merlin's brow to sooth him. "But I will have to stitch it together. But before that I have to examine your hand too."

The young man nodded and Gaius took Merlin's damaged hand in his, making him hiss.

"Do you feel you fingers Merlin?" Gaius asked while carefully probing the swollen area around his wrist.

Merlin nodded.

"Good. But it is broken I will have to set it right too. But I'll knock you out for that, okay Merlin?" He asked.

Merlin nodded and Gaius pated his shoulder before turning towards one of his shelves. He took a bottle of clear liquid out and poured some on a cloth before applying it on Merlin's face.

"That's it Merlin." He said carding his fingers through his Ward's black hair. "Breathe deeply. Don't fight the drug."

It took only a few seconds before Merlin's body relaxed and Gaius lost no time before gathering a needle and thread.

"Elyan, could you please come here and hold him, he mustn't move while I'm stitching the wound together."

Elyan nodded and hold Merlin down as Gaius carefully treated Merlin's wound. Once it was closed and wrapped tightly under a good layer of linen they moved to his hand. In a sickening crunch, Gaius replaced the articulation before bandaging the appendage tightly in order to prevent any movements.

"I've done everything I can." Gaius finally said. "As long as an infection doesn't declare itself, he should be fine. But the healing will take time."

Elyan and Gwaine nodded.

"Could you take him in his bed?" Gaius asked. "He will be more comfortable there."

Once more, Elyan and Gwaine nodded and lifted Merlin off the table to bring him to his room. Gaius then carefully covered his Ward before nodding to himself.

"Now, let's take a look at you, Sir Gwaine." He said and the Knight only noticed then the aches on his face that meant bruises. Ugly and numerous bruises.

* * *

When Gwaine was woken up the next morning by the door of his room crashing against the wall, he felt confused and disorientated. Until the snarling face of no other than King Arthur came in view. The night's memory came back in a rush and he shot upright.

"Arthur!" He exclaimed.

"Sir Gwaine. Care to explain me again how it is possible that last night I went to sleep thinking that my manservant was safely with one of my best Knights and that today I woke up learning that said manservant nearly died on the way?" The King said his voice deadly.

Gwaine gaped at him ungracefully for a good minute, knowing that whatever he said Arthur would be mad. And, to be honest with himself, he had to admit that if the situation was reversed he would be the first to blame Arthur.

"I'm sorry Sire." He only said. "I should have been more careful."

"Yes. You should have. Now I want you up and about. Since my manservant will not be able to work for a month I suppose you can replace him. In all his duties… Oh and you'd better go and see Merlin before reporting to me as he was asking for you when I went to see him." Arthur said before turning and leaving the room

"Of course." Gwaine answered without even thinking about complaining.

He waited for the door to close before jumping out of bed and putting on clothes in a record time. He didn't even made a detour by the Kitchens before almost running to the Physician's Quarters. He remembered to knock at the last second and waited for Gaius to open the door.

"How is he, Gaius?" The Knight asked immediately.

"As good as possible with a broken wrist and a wound like his." The Physician answered with a smile. "Why don't you go and see for yourself while I finish breakfast."

Gwaine nodded before crossing the room, feeling suddenly very guilty and nervous. He took a deep breath to steady himself and knocked at the door, waiting for Merlin's soft "Enter" to open the door.

He was met by the sight of a still pale and tired-looking Merlin that smiled at him from his position, popped out on the wall with cushions.

"Merlin!" Gwaine said, hesitating on the doorstep. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, quite a bit sore and my wrist is really hurting but nothing a few Potions and rest will cure." Merlin answered, smiling reassuringly as if he hadn't just nearly died a few hours ago because of Gwaine's noble heart.

Merlin seemed to read in his mind because after a few minutes he sighed.

"Don't look so guilty Gwaine." He said. "It's not your fault and I'm alright, I promise."

"But it is my fault." Gwaine argued, before making his way to sit on the only stool of the tiny room, looking down on his bruised knuckles.

"Gwaine. Look at me, will you." Merlin insisted, waiting for the Knight to obey before continuing to speak. "It is not your fault. No one could ever blame you for saving a damsel in distress. And, more than anything, it is I that angered that stupid drunkard."

Gwaine wanted to protest but Merlin silenced him with a glance.

"I shouldn't have tried to fight him. Really. Now stop blaming yourself will you. That would make you happy."

Gwaine hesitated again for a few minute before nodding.

"Besides, I'm sure Arthur will avenge me enough." Merlin joked, making Gwaine smile a bit.

"That he did, he gave me quite a fright by waking me up this morning."

"I'm sorry." Merlin said sincerely.

"Don't be. I deserved it." Gwaine said and turned to see Gaius come in with a ball of soup. "Well, I'd better go. The King awaits me." The Knight continued sarcastically. "I'll come back later."

"Of course. Goodbye Gwaine." Gaius said.

"Don't let Arthur be too hard on you." Merlin added, exchanging a smile with the Knight.

When Gwaine left both men in the room he felt lighter than before. His guilt had lessened a bit but he swore to himself, never again will he fail Merlin like that. From now on, he would always keep an eye on the younger man, no matter what.

* * *

_**So... How was it? I can't wait to hear from you!**_


	11. Family

**_Hi everybody!_**

**_Here I am again with an answer to a new prompt! A cheesy prompt :D I'm not quite sure about it but well, it might be just the strange mood I find myself in those days. _**

**_Anyway, I can't wait to have your feedback on it :D._**

**_Just so you know, I'm not sure if I'll be able to write something next week as it is my birthday. We'll see._**

**_Until next time!_**

* * *

_Prompt by: Motaku1235 _

_What if Merlin had to babysit? Lol._

* * *

**Family**

When Arthur entered Merlin's Chambers with a big smile and a cheerful smile, the Warlock just knew that his King wanted to ask something of him. He was, however, in the middle of a very long and complex experiment so he was in no way about to help Arthur. He stayed focused on what he was doing while Arthur shuffled in the room, trying and failing to find a way to begin asking what he was there for. That should have told Merlin enough but after he finally completed his experiment he looked up.

"Okay, what is it Arthur, spill it out!" He asked tiredly.

The King shuffled for a few more seconds before coming to sit at the table in front of his Court Sorcerer.

"Well… I was wondering if you could take care of Ygraine and Thomas tomorrow… I know that you had this experiment planned but… It is our wedding anniversary and I wanted to celebrate it with Gwen, you see…"

Merlin sighed but hid a smile, trying to let Arthur believe that this was a chore for him.

"I don't know Arthur, I was really waiting for this full moon… I've been preparing for the last two weeks…"

"Please Merlin… I could ask one of the nurses but you know how much the Children like you…" The King said.

Merlin made himself look like he was thinking about the King's request.

"Well… I suppose I could wait three more weeks after all if that is so important…"

Arthur smiled.

"Thank you Merlin! I knew I could count on you!"

"Well, I'm doing this for Gwen as much as you." Merlin précised as Arthur turned to leave.

"Of course, Merlin, of course." The King said and Merlin knew that Arthur knew that he loved taking care of the Prince and Princess as much as they loved being with their Uncle.

Merlin smiled before getting back to the bubbling pot in front of him.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin was woken with a start by his door banging open and feet running across the room. He barely had time to comprehend what was happening before four hands began shaking him enthusiastically.

"Come on Uncle Merlin! Wake up! Wake up!" The voice of little girl came through his not quite awake mind.

"Ygraine, stop that." The voice of Gwen scowled lightly from the other side of the room and Merlin pushed himself up. "Good morning Merlin."

"Good morning Gwen." He answered while pulling Ygraine and Thomas on the bed with him. "Good morning you two." He added to the young girl and boy sitting in front of him.

"What do we do today Uncle Merlin?" Ygraine asked.

"Well I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"You could show us some magic!" She asked and Thomas nodded his approval with a joyful glint in his eyes.

Merlin smiled, the two children always loved when he was doing magic, even the tiniest thing amazed them and the Warlock had to admit that it always warmed his heart to see their innocent look on his magic. They had been born two years after the end of the ban on magic so they had never experimented the hate and suspicion against magical users and it felt refreshing to see how eager they were on seeing magic.

"Let me have some breakfast and get dressed and I'll see what I can do about that request little Princess." He answered finally. "Had you eaten?"

They shook their head.

"I told Servants to bring breakfast here." Gwen clarified. "I should go, Arthur is probably waiting for me. Have a nice day!"

And with that she left with a wave and only a minute later, two Servants came in with two large plates full of food. The Children immediately leaped out of bed to sit themselves at the table while Merlin went behind the screen to change quickly in his usual attire. When he came out, he dismissed the Servant and sat down himself. The three took their time to eat and when they were finished, Merlin let himself be led through the Castle until they arrived in one of the Gardens. Merlin smiled and sat himself down on the ground. He took a breath and whispered a spell, making a small rabbit appear. Ygraine and Thomas clapped in delight and began chasing it around. The young Warlock laughed out loud and created more animals to occupy the children.

For a long time, the Prince and Princess of Camelot played like that, chasing magic animals but after a while they came back towards Merlin.

"Could we learn to do that, Uncle Merlin?" Thomas asked curiously.

"I don't know, maybe one day, when you are both older." The Children didn't seem too happy with that answer but they recognized he knew more about magic than them so they said nothing. "What about we go find some food in the Kitchens and then I'll tell you some stories about my adventures with the Knights of the Round Table?"

"Yeees!" The two youngsters cried out in delight and followed as Merlin led them away.

* * *

The sun had set for a long time when there was a knock at Merlin's door. He looked to the two sleeping Children in his lap and used magic to open the door. Arthur and Gwen came in and smiled when they saw their two Children sleeping in their best friend's lap in front of the fire.

"I take it everything went well." Arthur said in a low voice as he bent down to pick up his son.

"Yes." Merlin smiled.

"Thank you Merlin." Gwen said as she took Ygraine of him.

"You're welcome." He answered and pushed himself up, stretching his back. "You'd better get them in bed." He added.

"Yes. Good night Merlin."

"Good night."

Merlin smiled as the Royal Family left him alone. But not truly, because he knew that, in a way, he was a part of that family too.

* * *

_**So? How was it? Good? Bad?**_

_**Anything you want to read?**_


	12. The Work Of A Servant

**_Hello my dear readers!_**

**_Look at that, I'm not dead!_**

**_So, I feel I need to excuse me for that pretty late update... Fact is my birthday was next week so I couldn't write and those days I'm also feeling pretty tired..._**

**_I'm also not quite sure about this chapter but well..._**

**_Anyway, I still have 3 prompts to fullfil (and god I'm stressed about those, especially rosiearthur18's one which is the next in line)..._**

**_Oh and I also want to thank you all for your support, it means the world to me!_**

**_Until next time!_**

* * *

_Prompt by:_ _sarajm _

_A Sequel to "Tavern's Brawl" : I wonder how Gwaine will manage to do all of Merlin's chores. That could be an interesting story!_

* * *

**The Work Of A Servant**

It has been only a week since Gwaine had began replacing Merlin yet he felt more tired than he had ever felt in his whole life. And that was saying something. He had always thought that nothing could be worse than having to assume his knightly duties after a night out in the Tavern and, therefore, a killer headache but it seemed he had be wrong. He had never noticed how much Merlin was actually working. For him, Merlin's work had always basically been serving Arthur his meals, polishing his armor and generally just hanging on in the background. However, he quickly had been confronted with the reality. Dealing with Arthur when he hadn't had his breakfast was already tiring as it was and it was only the first thing to do in the day of the Manservant to the King. In truth, Gwaine suspected Arthur was just being a prat on purpose as another punition for being responsible for Merlin's absence. Not that the Knight needed the reminder.

The first day, after having served Arthur breakfast, the King had begun listing chore after chore for Gwaine to complete. The list had been so long that Gwaine had been busy until well into the night. The Knight had thought that this would be just for the first day, to kind of avenge Merlin in a very twisted kind of way but no such luck. This had gone on and on for each days of the week. Gwaine had worked so much that he barely felt his arms anymore and his back was honestly so painful that it felt like needles were repeatedly and constantly pushed in it.

That's probably why, even if the Knight knew he was responsible for getting himself into that mess, Gwaine's mood was short on the seventh day. So short, in fact, that he found himself throwing black looks at everyone who dared get near him. Including the King. Arthur, however, had not been impressed and merely told him they should burn his frustration on the training ground. Gwaine, of course, had jumped on the occasion to finally take his frustration out and accepted. He understood only too late that it wasn't such a good idea after one of the hardest work week he ever knew.

They had only spared for a few minutes before Arthur had disarmed him and Gwaine fell to the floor, head just slightly ringing.

"Well, that was quick." Arthur commented. "You're alright down there Gwaine?" He asked when the Knight made no move to stand.

Gwaine groaned but didn't answer verbally.

"Come on, get up! I don't think you've completed all of your chores already, did you?"

"I won't. I'm too tired to move." Gwaine answered, crossing his arms, not even caring that he looked like a child.

"Then go to Gaius, he'll give you a Potion or whatever and then I want you back to work. There will be a Council Session later today and I want you there."

Gwaine groaned again at the idea of having to stand, again, during another awfully boring Council Session to hear nobles complaining about petty things. Arthur hit him lightly in the ribs and the Knight pushed himself up a bit, glaring at the King.

"Right. Right. I'm up." He said. Arthur nodded and turned his back to the Knight and went back to the Castle.

Gwaine lied down on the grass again for a few minutes, enjoying the calm before his mind really processed what Arthur told him. He told him to go see Gaius. And where Gaius was, Merlin was. He smiled and almost jumped up before getting in the Castle. He had been so busy that he hadn't had time to go and see how Merlin was and he felt guilty. He should have managed to find at least a little time for his friend.

* * *

In no time, he found himself in front of Gaius' wooded door and knocked. Seconds later, it opened to reveal Merlin.

"Gwaine!" He cried out with a happy smile, his eyes lightening up. "Come in! Come in!"

He opened the door wider and Gwaine went in the room.

"Gaius isn't here?" He asked, sitting down at the table, watching as Merlin followed him and sit down in front of him with a slight wince.

"No, he had a patient to see in the Lower Town and left some time ago."

"How are you feeling then, Merlin?" Gwaine asked, his eyes getting over the still tightly bandaged wrist and the straight-back way his friend was sitting.

"I'm fine. Still a bit sore but nothing time won't heal." The Servant answered with a smile. "And quite frankly, I'm enjoying these holidays even if I would have preferred being authorized to move out of here."

"That I can understand." Gwaine groaned. "I really don't know how you coped with the Princess that long! Do you really have that many chores all day or is he just torturing me?"

Merlin let out a bark of laugh at the Knight desperate look.

"Well, I would like to tell you he's just torturing you but I actually have that much chores. And I'm also helping Gaius most of the days." The Servant answered casually but truthfully making Gwaine stare at him as if he'd gone mad.

How was it possible that Merlin can assume his job as Arthur's Manservant and at the same time help Gauis? Before this moment, Gwaine had always thought that when Merlin was helping Gaius, like when there was a disease affecting many people, than he was relieved of his duties as a Manservant but it now looked like this wasn't the case after all. The Knight felt his respect grow for the younger man. Seeing how he was tired after only a week of only being Arthur's Manservant, he couldn't imagine how Merlin would feel with two jobs.

"Gwaine, you alright?" Merlin's slightly concerned voice broke through his musing.

"Oh… Yes, yes, of course." He answered, suddenly feeling sheepish at the fact that he had been sent to Gaius because he was complaining he was tired.

"You seem… Strange… Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yes, Merlin, I am." Gwaine assured his friend, adding a bright smile for good measure.

"Good. Would you like a cup of tea since you're here?"

Gwaine hesitated, his mind remembering him that he still had work to do and a Council Meeting but he was glad for the occasion to spend some time with Merlin so he nodded.

* * *

Of course, he regretted his decision to stay with Merlin the minute he entered five minutes late in the Council Room and the King sent him a deathly glare. Gwaine decided it was best not to make a sarcastic retort and just blend in the corner of the room, bracing himself for two long hours and hoping the King would not murder him afterwards.

It was only after all the Lords were out that the King turned towards his Knight.

"Well, Gwaine, was your nap pleasant? I hope because I have a new bunch of chores waiting for your attention." He announced in a light but cold voice.

"That's not fair! I was just keeping company to Merlin!" Gwaine protested.

"Oh yes, that's very kind of you, but since you're replacing him I expect you to actually do his job and not chat with him."

"Speaking of that, I think you should know that this job is far more difficult than you think and that Merlin also seems to be helping Gaius a lot more than I thought. I honestly don't know how he manages to cope with all that!"

"If that is a way for you to convince me to change my mind about those chores…" Arthur began threateningly.

"For once, no. I'm completely honest here, promise." Gwaine interrupted, feeling anger spread through him at Arthur for dismissing his concern that quickly.

His tone seemed to actually strike a chord in Arthur because the King clamped his mouth shut and observed him thoughtfully.

"Well… If what you say is true then I promise I'll watch over it. Now go finish your chores." The King finally said and Gwaine saw the concern the other man tried to hide.

That was probably why the Knight didn't argue further but turned his back to hide his smile. He may have gain a lot more work but at least now he knew that Arthur was aware that his Servant was working far more than they all believed and that, maybe, the King would do something about that situation. And if the King was not going to do anything, than he will. Now that he knew how much Merlin worked, Gwaine had no intention to let that continue. He promised himself that, from now on, he would give more attention to Merlin and never let anyone think the young man lazy when he was the contrary of it.

* * *

**So... How was it? I can't wait for your reviews!**


	13. A Valuable Lesson

**_Hi everyone!_**

**_First of all, I apologize deeply for this really, really late update. Life reeeaaaally got in the way with my birthday and seeing my cousin again and generally working too. I hope you can forgive me._**

**_I guess I also want to apologize for this one shot. I hope you ill not want to kill me too much. I am myself surprised that I've written that but honestly I couldn't find anything else to fit that prompt._**

**_I hope next chapter will not take that long to come but well... Life._**

**_As ever, thank you very much for your support! I can't wait to hear from you!_**

* * *

_Prompt by: rosiearthur18_

_Merlin gets injured or kidnapped saving Arthur's life, Arthur realises Merlin's his best friend and decides to tell him for once. Preferably involves Arthur crying at some point for added cuteness ;)_

* * *

_**A Valuable Lesson.**_

When the Knights found Arthur at the edge of the cliff overshadowing the White River, eyes fixed over it, and asked him what had happened, the King didn't answer. The words wouldn't make it past the lump of numbness that spread through him. His mind felt blank and sluggish as he tried to make sense of what just happened in front of his eyes. He heard the Knights look around him and knew the next question one of them would ask. And he didn't want to hear it. He had the urge to put his hands over his ears like a child but he knew that wouldn't change the reality.

"Arthur?" Came the voice of Gwaine, sounding so very unlike the drunken Knight. "Where is Merlin?"

The King closed his eyes, seeing in his mind's eyes the younger man and his goofy smile. Oh, how he didn't want to answer that question.

"Arthur?" Leon repeated and Arthur forced a deep breath in his lungs.

He had to answer them. He knew that. He was their King and he had to tell them what had happened to their friend, but a stubborn part of his mind didn't want to acknowledge it and still hoped that Merlin will reappear, smile and mock him for having worried over a Servant. Arthur, of course, would have denied it and claimed he had just worried about having to find another competent Servant and Merlin would have pretended to believe the lie and just like that the incident would have been forgotten.

But it already has been too much time and Arthur knew Merlin wouldn't reappear and he could already feel a burning hole open in his chest; threatening to spill out.

"The Leader found us. We… We fought but… He… He managed to disarm me and… He was… He was about to kill me but… Mer… Merlin just came out of nowhere and… He pushed him over the ridge… I… I couldn't… I couldn't stop him… I swear… I tried to… I tried to stop him… But…" Arthur explained, his voice catching and grating as he tried so hard not to cry, not to let his emotions submerge him.

He was King, had prepared to be a King since he was a child and _Kings don't cry_. This rule had been ingrained in his mind but it didn't make any sense anymore but still, he latched on it and focused all his energy to do just that. Not cry.

He willed himself not to notice the others reactions to his words, willed himself not to see the wave of hopelessness and disbelieve spreading through his companions. He couldn't bear to see his own emotions reflected and amplified on their faces so he ducked his head to his feet and waited. He heard Gwaine made his way towards the edge and look himself in the bubbling water underneath in hope that Arthur was wrong and that Merlin had, somehow, anyhow, escaped a fatal fall but Arthur knew this was a lost hope. No one could have survived such a fall, and even less his scrawny Manservant.

"No!" The anguish cry made Arthur shudder and want to run as Percival came forth to stop Gwaine from hurting himself as the drunkard punched the grass angrily.

Arthur felt the hole in his heart spread a bit more. Merlin had been Gwaine's first and best friend too. Hell, Merlin had touched the lives of so many peoples in Camelot! How was he to announce to Gwen that Merlin was… Dead? Or, worse, to Gaius?

The King wanted to hide. He didn't want to be the one to bring this news back to Camelot. But it was his responsibility. Because Merlin was his Manservant, his friend. Because Merlin had died protecting him.

The Knights and their King stayed silent for a very long time, each one remembering their Merlin and how the young man had affected them. But, in the end, they knew they had to move out, go back to Camelot. And it was Leon that pointed it out.

"Sire…." He said, his voice oddly quiet and sad even if he hadn't been the closest Knight to Merlin. "I think we should go back to Camelot now."

Arthur wanted to say no, wanted to stay here, just in case Merlin would miraculously have escaped death and searched for him but the rational part in him knew that this wasn't possible and he found himself nodding, feeling numb and out of it as he followed his Knights.

They found their horses back in the clearing where they had stopped before being attacked by those blasted bandits and Arthur had to force himself not to stare at Merlin's brown mare.

* * *

The ride back was a silent and sad one as the five men hearts were heavy with grief and it was only after six long hours that the white Castle finally came in view, burning in the setting sun.

The streets were already pretty deserted when the six horses made their way through the Lower Town as most people were already home, with their loved ones, after a hard day of work. Arthur found himself thinking that Merlin will never have that again. A quiet evening in Gaius' Chambers. Not that he had had much of those these past years, Arthur suddenly and guiltily realised.

Once in the Courtyard they dismounted and Gwaine immediately went away, probably to the Tavern without a word. The others didn't try to stop him but Percival took it on himself to follow his friend and make sure that he wouldn't do anything too stupid.

"I'm going to inform Gaius." Arthur announced and Leon and Elyan nodded silently.

He squared his shoulders and made his way towards the Castle.

* * *

Arthur had tried to prepare himself to this conversation during the walk through the Castle but when he arrived in front of the Court Physician's wooden door he still felt like turning back and running. He took three deep breaths before entering without knocking. He wouldn't have managed to wait for the old man to open the door without changing his mind.

"Merlin?" The voice of the Physician asked from the little Balcony that Gaius used as a bookshelves. "You're home early, I was thinking this Patrol would last at least two days."

Arthur felt as if all the warmth in him had fled and his heart squeezed painfully in his chest. He opened his mouth but didn't know what to say and closed it again, waiting egoistically for Gaius to realize it wasn't his Ward standing in the room but the King of Camelot.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked again before turning to finally notice Arthur standing there. "Sire?" He said confusedly. "I thought you were on Patrol with the Knights…"

The Physician descended the narrow stairs before taking in the pale complexion and slight shaking of the King.

"Arthur?" He asked again, feeling worry begin to spread through him as the King opened his mouth only to close it again, looking at a loss of what to say. "What is it Arthur?"

"It's… Merlin…" Arthur managed to say but couldn't go any further as he felt his throat close up in desperation.

He couldn't do that. He couldn't. But he had too.

"What Arthur?" The Physician pressed, fearing what would come out of the King's mouth but needing to know.

"We… We were ambushed by Bandits and… I'm sorry Gaius… Merlin… He… He saved me… But… He... He fell down a cliff and into a river… I… I couldn't stop him… He… There's no way he could… Could have survived that… Gaius… I'm really sorry…" Arthur managed to explain, watching helplessly as the old man blanched before sitting down heavily on a chair, grief and pain filling his kind eyes.

"You've got nothing to apologize for." Gaius said after a long, shocked minute, putting a hand on the King's arm.

And those words and gesture, meant to appease him, were what finally struck the King out of his shocked stupor and, this time, he didn't even try to stop the tears that flowed his eyes and he let himself fall to the ground, grief finally crushing him. Because his best friend just died and it was his fault. And he didn't feel like a King anymore but like a lost young man. He felt Gaius take him in his arms and accepted the comfort even if he felt he didn't deserve it.

It was a long time before the tears finally stopped falling and Arthur accepted a cup of hot tea from Gaius.

"What am I going to do Gaius? Merlin…. He was my best friend… And I didn't even told him that…" Arthur realized mournfully.

"Don't worry Arthur, he knew. I can promise you that he knew." Gaius assured, patting his arm in comfort.

Arthur nodded before letting his eyes wander the room before falling on the window and noticing the moon was already high in the sky.

"I… I should go." Arthur said. "It is late… If you need anything, Gaius..."

The Physician nodded before getting up and hugging Arthur once more.

Arthur saw no one but patrolling guards as he went to his Chambers. He entered the room to find the candles burning low and he saw Gwen lying in their bed. Not knowing if she was asleep or now, he decided not to make too much noise and changed slowly out of his chainmail and into his sleeping clothes before approaching the bed. Sitting on it, he saw that Gwen wasn't sleeping but that her eyes were red and puffy and staring at nothing. He said nothing but lied down next to her and put his arms around her, offering comfort. His wife shuffled closer to him and squeezed him against her and, for a long time, they stay like that before exhaustion pulled them under.

* * *

The next day, when Arthur woke, he wanted to go back to sleep just so he could escape the reality of his grief a little bit longer. He knew, however, that he had responsibilities that he couldn't escape and forced himself up. It was still very early but he didn't feel hungry and decided not to wait for the replacement Servant that would probably come in a few hours to dress and go in the Council Chambers where he knew he would be able to work in peace.

At least, that was what he told himself. In reality, the moment he sat himself in front of the different records and notes that waited him he discovered that he couldn't concentrate on them. He found himself reading again and again the same lines without comprehending their meaning. For a moment, he looked around the room, half expecting to find Merlin smirking at him but of course, of course, it wasn't the case and his heart tightened again.

A knock took him out of his rapidly darkening thoughts and he told the person at the other side of the door to come in.

"Sire." A servant said, bowing deeply. "The Queen sent me with your breakfast."

Arthur didn't have time to protest before the Servant put the tray she was carrying on the table and left the room. The King sighted. He should have known Gwen wouldn't let him go away that easy. However, he still wasn't hungry and picked up the discarded sheet of paper he had been holding before being interrupted.

Only a few minutes later and the door opened again, this time without a knock, and Arthur's mind automatically prepared itself to reprimand Merlin. He looked up to see Gwen crossing the threshold in a dark dress. Of course. She came near him and put her hand on his shoulder and he managed a small smile.

"You should eat something Arthur." She said tenderly, sitting down and pushing the plate towards him.

"I'm not hungry." He answered without looking at her.

"I know. But still. You can't let yourself starve… Merlin… Merlin wouldn't have wanted that…" She added on an afterthought, her voice slightly strangled.

"Well, he isn't here to see it anymore, is he?" He retorted, sudden anger filling the empty place in his heart that Merlin usually fell.

He immediately regretted his words as Gwen's eyes filled with tears and she turned away from him.

"God! Gwen! I'm sorry! I… That was stupid to say!" He clutched at her wrist and hugged her tightly against him as she sobbed.

He felt his eyes well up again too but resisted the urge to cry. He had to stay strong for his Queen. It wasn't the time to be selfish so he tried his best to comfort his wife while apologizing and after a long time she finally let go of her grip on him.

"Sorry." She said, blushing but Arthur only took her hand and squeezed it.

"Don't apologize Gwen. It's my fault… It is all my fault in fact."

"No, Arthur! Merlin did what he thought he had to do to protect you. You couldn't have stopped him. You know how stubborn he is… Was…"

Arthur nodded but didn't trust himself to speak for the moment and an uncomfortable and sad silence settled in the room. After a moment, he began to eat and Gwen sent him an encouraging smile.

"I think someone should go and stay with Gaius… I don't like him staying alone." Arthur said after a long time during which he managed to finish the tray of food.

"Me neither… I'll go, if you want." Gwen proposed.

"Thank you Gwen."

The Queen nodded and got up from her sit before leaning down to kiss her husband. "I love you Arthur." She whispered and then left the room.

* * *

Arthur had only been sitting alone in the Council Chambers for a few hours before one of the Council Lords found him and suggested that, as he was here, they could use this time to discuss the preparation of the next meeting with the Kings of the neighboring Kingdoms. Arthur first reaction had been to want to jump up and remind the Lord that a man, a good man, just died but then it hit him that the Lord didn't knew. And probably wouldn't care either, no matter that Merlin was the most loyal and courageous man he had ever known. So the King accepted, hoping without truly believing it, that it would take his mind away from the grief.

Of course, he cursed himself approximately after ten minutes of mindless chatter from the lords as it became clear that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on what they were saying. Not that he didn't try. Because he did. He put all his energy in trying to find interest of what was said to him. But to no avail and after ten other useless minutes before getting up.

"Sire?" Lord Simmons asked confusedly.

"I'm sorry. I think this meeting has to be postponed." Arthur said dully and without other form of explication he left the room, leaving stunned lords behind him.

For once, Arthur didn't care. He didn't care what the lords would think of his attitude, didn't care that this wasn't what a King wasn't supposed to do. He didn't care of how improper it would look for a King to grief for a mere Manservant. Because Merlin was far more than a Manservant.

He suddenly decided that he had to get out of the castle for a little while. He needed to get away to try and clear his mind. So he headed quickly towards the outside, using the less crowded corridors possible in hope to avoid anyone who would try to stop him.

Thankfully, no one did and it took only a few minutes for Arthur to arrive in the sunny Courtyard and it felt strange to be in the bright sunlight when his mood was so dark. He didn't stop there, however, but continued out of the Citadel and into the Lower Town.

People bowed at his passage but he barely noticed, only acknowledging them by force of habit and carried out until he was out of the Town and at the edge of the forest and even there he didn't stop. Moving was helping him feeling less helpless. It was without purpose but somehow, it help. He let himself just enjoy the calmness of the forest, the green trees and the filtered sunlight.

He walked this way for a long time and finally found himself in a clearing with a little stream of water running at the near end. The tickling sound was surprisingly calming and Arthur sat down, looking at nothing, trying to keep his head void of any thoughts.

He didn't know for how long he had been there when he heard bushes rustling. Senses on high alert, his muscles automatically tensed and he got up, turning towards the sound, trying to see what or who was causing it. For long seconds, he could see nothing out of the ordinary but then two figures took shape in the shadows and Arthur squinted his eyes to see if they were hostile. It seemed not and Arthur relaxed a bit and took a step forward to meet them only to stop dead the next second, mouth opening in shock and heart missing at least two beats.

"Arthur!" One of the strangers voice exclaimed and Arthur recognized the voice but his mind told him it couldn't be true.

It couldn't be the voice of his best friend. And this man in front of him could not be Merlin. Yet, when the two shapes arrived into the sunlight, Arthur distinctly recognized one of them as his best friend. But it couldn't be… He stood shocked still as the two men made their way towards him. He noticed that the man who pretended to be Merlin was limping and that he had one arm tightly bound to his chest but he didn't feel any pity.

"Arthur?" The man asked worriedly, eyebrows drawn together.

Arthur couldn't take it anymore and took his Sword out of its scabbard.

"Who are you?" He asked dangerously.

Merlin looked even more confused and a touch worried.

"It's me Arthur… Merlin. Don't you… Remember me?"

"You can't be Merlin. Merlin fell into a river to save me and no one would have survived this fall. So I ask you again, who are you?"

Merlin's eyes widened as he understood that Arthur had believed he died.

"Arthur I swear it's me! Yes I fell in the river but this man found me and saved me!" He explained hurriedly.

"It's true Sire, I found Merlin in the river and pulled him out before he could drown. He was injured but I treated him as best as I could and then we set out for Camelot as he insisted he had to get back there as quickly as possible." The other man interrupted and Merlin sent him a part grateful, part exasperated look.

Arthur hesitated. They both looked sincere. And he wanted to believe them. But could he truly or was it some intricate and cruel trick?

"Oh come on Arthur, stop being such a cabbage head and stop pointing that Sword at me, this is getting ridiculous." Merlin finally exclaimed, exhaustion-induced exasperation getting the better of him.

"Merlin? This is really you?" Arthur finally asked, lowering his Sword.

"Of course you clotpole, who else?" Merlin answered and he didn't have time to understand what happened before Arthur Sword fell to the ground and the King hugged him tightly against him.

"Oh god Merlin! I thought you were dead! Never do that to me again!" Arthur told him but didn't release his hold.

"Ow Arthur! I promise but could you please let go, you're hurting my arm." The Servant managed to request.

"What? Oh! Of course yes!" Arthur stepped back quickly. "What happened?"

"Dislocated shoulder and some nasty bruises but he should be fine, given he takes it easy for a few days." The still stranger to Arthur explained.

"Thank you for patching him up. Come back to us in Camelot and you will be rewarded."

"Oh no my Lord, I couldn't accept any reward. I just did what I had to. In fact, I'll take my leave now that Merlin is in good hands." The man bowed before turning to Merlin. A silence exchanged seemed to pass between them. "Take care Merlin. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Teighan." Merlin responded with a nod of his and the man made his way back to the cover of the trees.

Arthur and Merlin watched him go and then Arthur put his hand on Merlin's unharmed shoulder.

"Come on my friend. Time to go back to Camelot and give everyone else a heart-attack." He said softly.

"I'm sorry Arthur." Merlin apologized.

"What for?"

"I know you felt terrible for what happened. I didn't want you to go through that." The Servant elaborated. He knew he wouldn't be able to cope with Arthur's death and if Arthur felt for Merlin only the tenth of the friendship Merlin felt for the King then it would have been horrible.

For once, Arthur didn't try to deny his feelings.

"Yeah… Well… I'm just glad you alright my friend. And I learned a valuable lesson."

Merlin only lifted an eyebrow at him and Arthur felt compelled to answer.

"You're the best friend I have and I couldn't bear to lose you."

* * *

_**So yeah, yeah... I couldn't write a real death fic. It ould have broken my heart. **_

_**What do you think? I can't wait to know!**_


	14. Revelation and Consequences

**_Hi everyone!_**

**_So, first of all, my deepest apologies for the absolute lateness for this chapter. I really, really don't know how this happened. I wanted to post this one shot so much sooner but well life got in the way I guess..._**

**_Anyway, hopefully, the length of it will somehow make you forgive me! I have to say, for once, I pretty much love this chapter! In all honesty, I absolutly don't know from where all that came and I found myself wanting to go on and on and on. So much that I had to stop myself adding things!_**

**_I really hope you will like it just as much as me! I can't wait to read your feedback on that!_**

**_And, secondly, I have an announcement : I would like to take a Beta again and I wanted to know if one of you guys wanted to do that maybe? Knowing that it is possible you also will have to sometimes shake me so I write :). But I hope it will help me improve (as I'm not english and all that stuff). So if you're interested in the "job" PM me or review or anything._**

**_Well, I think that's it._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Prompt by: sapphirestar19_

_You should write about 'The Death Song Of Uther Pendragon'. Uther manages to tell Arthur about Merlin's magic!_

* * *

**Revelation and consequences**

Petrified was a word to describe how Merlin was feeling. Absolutely terrified another. He felt as if everything had stilled and that Uther's last words kept resonating in the otherwise silent room.

_"Merlin has magic."_

Three simple, plain words that had just turned Merlin's world upside down. The Warlock's heart was hammering against his ribs so hard that it hurt and the air seemed far thicker than normal, forcing his breaths to come out of his lungs in a panicked rush. Merlin's wide eyes were still fixed on where Uther's ghost had stood just a few minutes prior. He couldn't bring himself to look up at Arthur, even if he felt the King's eyes burning on him.

"Tell me he lied." Arthur finally whispered, his voice disbelieving and rough from all the emotions from the last days.

Merlin opened his mouth. And closed it. He could lie. And a part of him wanted to. But this time, he couldn't bring himself to. Not after showing his magic to Uther. For once, he wanted to stop lying to his friend, so he forced himself to look up in Arthur's bright eyes.

"I… I can't, Arthur. I'm sorry." He finally answered, his voice nothing like the strong, proud one he used when confessing to the former King but trembling and scared.

He let his eyes fall back on the ground as Arthur's eyes became cold with hurt and betrayal.

"I trusted you." Arthur said, after what felt to Merlin like an eternity. "I trusted you and yet you betrayed me. Like everyone else."

The King's voice was cold as a dagger and, to Merlin, it felt like one had been thrust right in his heart too, burning and creating a hole of pain and sorrow.

"Arthur…" He tried to say, tried to explain that all he had ever done was trying to protect him and the Kingdom.

"Don't." Arthur interrupted sharply and took three steps forward, making Merlin flinch involuntary. "I don't want to hear any more of your lies."

Merlin wanted to protest, to defend himself, but he knew that, for once, it was an order he'd better follow. He felt Arthur's eyes on him and, without watching, knew the King was trying to decide what to do of him. He flinched again when Arthur took hold of the spears still holding the Servant still and pulled them out the wood.

Without their support, Merlin fell to the floor in a heap, shaking all over from fear and all the emotions that had coursed through him for the last hours.

"Please, Arthur." He began again, voice just as shaky but unable to stay silent.

"I told you to stay silent!" Arthur bellowed and the anger in his voice felt foreign in Merlin's ears. "I want you to go." He continued after a few deep breathes. "I want you to leave Camelot. You have until dawn." Arthur ordered, his voice steely and emotionless.

"No… Arthur! I can't!" Merlin protested, dread and shock filling him, threatening to suffocate him.

"You can and you will. Otherwise I will not hesitate to have you arrested."

The King didn't even look back at Merlin but turned away and walked out of the room, with his back held straight. For a long time, Merlin stayed on the ground, hurt as if he had been physically beaten, breath short and eyes filling with tears. _How did that happen?_

A door slammed somewhere in the corridor outside the room and the sound shook Merlin out of his stunned stupor. _Did Arthur change his mind? Did he tell the Guards to arrest me?_ The Warlock felt panic rise again and pushed himself shakily up, making his way to the door. He glanced outside but the corridor was still empty. He breathed a sigh of relief but the King's words rang in his head again. _You have until dawn._

Merlin shivered but forced himself to move and walked quickly away, making his way back in the Physician Chambers in a record time. When he barged through the door, Gaius immediately looked up and asked him a question but the younger man didn't hear him nor did he stop to acknowledge the older man. He almost ran up the stairs leading to his small room and immediately found his bag and began packing his belongings.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked from where he stood at the door, watching his Ward worriedly as the young man collected his things with shaking hands, tears streaming unnoticed on his face.

The Warlock didn't answer, didn't even really heard his surrogate Father as he focused on his task while trying to keep his mind empty because he knew he would fall in tiny little pieces if he stopped and thought about what was happening.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" The older man asked again, worriedly. "What happened?"

Again, Merlin stayed silent but went down on his knees to retrieve his magic book and the small wooden dragon his Father had carved and putting them in his bag before closing it. He shouldered his pack and was about to leave but Gaius stopped him with a hand squeezing his arm.

"Merlin. Answer me." The Physician said, forcing the Warlock to look him, repressing a shiver at the dullness and pain in his Ward's eyes.

"I… I have to go Gaius…. I can't… I can't explain… Please Gaius…." Merlin finally answered, his voice sounding as broken as his soul felt and the Physician's heart broke too.

Not knowing what else to do but scared of what he was seeing, he hugged his Ward tightly, feeling the tremors running through his body.

"Where are you going?" He questioned softly without releasing Merlin.

"I… I… I don't know" The Warlock answered and he sounded like a lost child.

He pushed himself away from the Physician and averted his gaze.

"I'm sorry Gaius." He added before making his way past the older man and to the door before he had the time to react.

* * *

As Gaius watched Merlin leave the room he knew something terrible must have happened but couldn't imagine what would push the young man to leave so hastily and in such a state. He decided he couldn't stay in the ignorance and, therefore, to track the last man who Merlin had been with: Arthur. He didn't lose any more time and in few minutes found himself in front of the Royal Chambers doors. He knocked and waited, mentally preparing himself to ask the King for explanations. He was surprised, however, to find Gwen opening the door.

"Gwen! You shouldn't be up!" He scowled, momentarily forgetting about his purpose.

"I know Gaius." Gwen answered, letting him in before dutifully returning to her bed and asking: "Can I help you with something?"

"Actually, I was looking for Arthur. Have you seen him?"

"No… I was hoping to find him here too but the room was empty when I arrived." Gwen sounded worried and Gaius felt guilty for hiding the truth of her husband activities for the night.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he is just busy with matters of the State. I'll see if I can find him." The Physician said with a slight bow.

Gaius went out of the door and began searching for the King again, checking the Throne Room first, then all the other Rooms where the King can usually be found but to no avail. Having exhausted all his ideas he found himself making his way to the crypt, without much hope.

He shouldn't have doubted his instincts, thought, as he found Arthur standing in front of his father's tomb, expression closed and serious.

"Sire?" Gaius said softly, unwilling to break the eerie feeling of the place.

Arthur made no move to acknowledge his Physician but Gaius noticed his muscles tense slightly.

"Arthur?" He asked again, taking a step forward until he was standing only a foot away from the King.

"Did you know, Gaius?" The King finally answered after a long minutes of silence, without turning.

Gaius frowned confusedly.

"I don't understand Sire… What are you talking about?"

"Merlin's magic."

Gaius' heart nearly skipped a beat at the cold and emotionless tone of the young King and, for a long time, he didn't know how to answer. He sighted. He should have known.

"Yes." There was no need to lie anymore. Gaius wasn't afraid of banishment.

Arthur only nodded without further interrogations and Gaius didn't know what to say. He thought about it for a long moment, going through questions and arguments he could tell the King.

"If I can say one thing, Sire, is that Merlin has only ever used his magic for you and for Camelot. Never has he even thought about betraying you." He finally decided to say and left the room, knowing that Arthur had to make his own decision alone.

* * *

Arthur heard Gaius leave the room but still didn't move. He felt confused and lost and his thoughts were in a jumbled mess. He wanted to believe what Gaius just said, he wanted to trust Merlin but something was stopping him. Maybe it was what his father had taught him or what he had himself always seen in other Sorcerers and even in Morgana. Or maybe it was just the hurt and the pain of both losing his father a second time and his friend in the same evening.

He didn't know for how long he stayed by his father's grave, trying to clear his mind and decide what to do but the sound of the Morning Guards relaying the ones outside the Crypt brought the King out of his troubled thoughts. He shook his head and decided to move out before unwanted questions were asked.

The King marched through the Castle in a sort of dazed way. _How was it possible that his world has been brought to the ground yet everything seemed so normal?_ He barely noticed the few people around him and even less the strange looks he was getting.

He arrived in his Chambers and found Gwen sleeping in their bed, looking peaceful, completely obvious to what had happened. Should he tell her the truth? Or was it best to lie to her and tell her Merlin had just spontaneously decided to go away, without even a goodbye? She probably wouldn't believe that. She and Merlin were friends.

He pushed the thought out of his mind, suddenly feeling his sleepless night weigh on him. So he changed out of his clothes and lied down between his covers, closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Gwen's body next to him. She shifted until with was tucked at his side and sighted.

For a moment, he feared that he had waken her up and that she would start asking questions but she just continued to breathe peacefully next to him and he relaxed, allowing his arm to sneak around her. How he wanted everything to be as simple as that. How he wanted to forget everything that has happened but he knew that will be impossible. No turning back now.

* * *

Hunith was peeling carrots for her supper when a quiet knock came at her wooden front door. She frowned as she got up, wondering if she had forgotten that someone would come for dinner. Never, however, would she have guessed who was on the other side of the door. When she opened it, she was met by the sight of her son looking pale, shaky and exhausted with his back pack hanging from his shoulders.

"Merlin." She breathed shocked before immediately drawing him into a hug.

From this close, she felt him shake even harder and felt his cold skin against her cheek. For a moment, her boy stood frozen, almost as if not understanding what was happening, before he squeezed her all the more tightly against him and she felt tears fall on her neck. She frowned, worry sparkling violently to life in her heart.

"Merlin, my dear! What happened?" She asked, rubbing his back comfortingly, already hating what was responsible for putting her son in such a state.

Merlin seemed to shake even more violently in her arm but stayed silent, obviously trying not to break down sobbing. Hunith almost thought he wouldn't answer but, finally, he took a deep breath and said the words she had dreaded ever since she sent him to Camelot years ago.

"Arthur knows."

Of course, she didn't need any details. The message was perfectly clear and she tightened her grip, turning her head to kiss his hair softly, trying to offer as much comfort as she could, even if she knew it probably wouldn't help very much. Not if he was here, in this state. She let him cry on her shoulder for a little longer before deciding she'd better get him inside and warmed before he caught his death outside.

"Come on, let's get you near the fire, you're freezing." She said, pulling him across the threshold with her.

He went willingly, shoulders hanged in defeat and her heart broke to see her son so depressed. She led him to the chair near the fire and took his pack and coat of his shoulders making him sit down. Only then did she notice the dark smudge marring the side of his tunic.

"Are you hurt?" She questioned worriedly only to have him look up at her with his eyebrows drawn together in incomprehension. "Your side, you're bleeding." She clarified, getting down on her knees and pushing his shirt up to reveal his bloody side.

"Oh." Merlin said, looking uncomprehendingly down at his side almost as if it wasn't his.

Hunith didn't even try to ask him how that happened and just got up to retrieve water, herbs and linen to treat her son. She may not officially be a Physician but she knew how to treat a cut.

Merlin hadn't move when she came back and watched silently as she clean his thankfully not too deep wound before applying the herbs and warping his side tightly. He didn't even wince. It was as if he was detached from his body and she couldn't resist but hug him again before getting up to take her blanket from her bed and drape it over him. She then put another chair next to his and sat down, putting her arm around him and rocking them gently.

"Don't worry Merlin." She whispered after a few moments, rubbing his back slowly. "Everything will be alright. You'll see."

Merlin didn't answer but shuffled closer to her, putting his head on her shoulder as she kept running her hand soothingly on his back like she had done countless of times when he was a child.

* * *

Merlin woke up to the sound of plates being put on a table. However, he felt so good and warm in his bed that he decided not to move except for curling a bit more under his blankets with a contented sigh. That's when he noticed that the blanket didn't smell like herbs and old books like his always did. Frowning, he opened his eyes and was met by the sight of a familiar room that had nothing to do with his Chambers in Camelot. For one second, he felt confused as to why he was in Ealdor but then he remembered. Chasing Uther's ghost, revealing his magic to him, Uther revealing his magic to Arthur. Arthur banishing him.

His chest hurt again from that familiar pit of desperation and he closed his eyes, willing the tears away by breathing deeply. He was interrupted by a warm hand landing itself on his shoulder before caressing his cheek.

"I made you breakfast." The voice of his mother said softly.

Merlin forced himself to open his eyes and look up at his mother.

"Thank you Mother." He answered, hoping she would understand that he was grateful for more than just the food.

She smiled and bent down to kiss the top of his head before taking the blanket away like she had always done. This made him smile softly and he pushed himself up, hissing as his side was jostled.

"Yes, I'll look at that wound of yours after you have eaten your porridge." His Mother said, pointing towards his bowl. "All of it." She added when he grimaced at the thought of eating anything.

He sighed, almost cursing the fact that his Mother knew him too well and got up. He sat down at the table and began eating slowly as his mother served him hot tea. He thanked her again and she sat down in front of him, observing him as if trying to read his thoughts. She didn't ask any questions, however, and for that Merlin felt grateful. He was trying very hard not to think about what had happened between him and the King of Camelot.

When he was finished, a long time later, his Mother made him push his shirt up again, peeling the linen from his wound slowly. Merlin watched the wound, remembering how he had received it. His mother washed it and wrapped it again.

"Was it Arthur that gave you this wound?" She asked as she got up, making Merlin's jaw drop.

"No! Of course not!" He answered quickly.

His mother lifted an eyebrow at him, judging if he was telling the truth.

"Good, because he would have heard of me." She said and the corners of Merlin's mouth lifted slightly.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked as he watched his mother quickly clean the remnants of their breakfast.

"Well, I have to go, take care of the fields but you can come and help me of course." She answered with a smile.

* * *

Hunith watched sadly as her son tossed and turned restlessly on the small bed he was lying on. It had been like that since he had come back to her, a week ago. Merlin would help her or whoever needed it in whatever they were doing during the day and then be back at home to spend the evening with her. Usually he would fall asleep pretty early in the evening but the dreams would began almost as soon as he closed his eyes and he would wake after only an hour or two of restless sleep. He wouldn't talk about them afterwards but Hunith knew what the nightmares were about. She knew her son well enough to know that his guilt and fears would take life during the night. It had already been the case, in a lesser extent, when he was just a child, old enough to understand he was different but not enough to understand how or why the other children didn't want to play with him.

It hurt Hunith much more than she would have ever imagined watching Merlin struggle like that in his fears and self-doubt and right now she couldn't help but hate Arthur Pendragon with all her might. It wasn't fair that Merlin had to suffer like that when all he had ever wanted was to help and protect the King without thinking of himself. She knew it was destiny but still, it wasn't fair.

A few minutes later and Merlin jerked away, breathing rapidly and gaze wandering around him in fright. It took a few seconds for him to recognize his surroundings and he pushed himself up, running a hand tiredly across his face. He came to sit on the ground next to where she was near the fire. She ruffled his hair a bit.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked even if she already knew the answer.

Just as expected, Merlin shook his head.

"I'm fine." He answered softly and she didn't believe him for even a second and knew he knew she wouldn't but still lied because he wanted to convince himself this was the case.

She repressed a sigh and let her hand stay on his scalp, showing him she would always be there for him. They stayed silent for a long time after that and Merlin began absently forming animals in the flames with his magic like he had always done to entertain himself. Hunith had missed that. The beauty of those simple displays of his son's magic. She watched it until her eyelids began to droop.

"I'm going to turn in." She announced, getting up. "Try not to stay here too long, will you love?"

"Yes Mother. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Merlin."

She bowed down and kissed him on the top of his head and went to her bed, lying down and already knowing Merlin wouldn't go to sleep before a very long time, when the sun would nearly begin rising again.

When she woke the next morning, it was to find Merlin slumped down exactly at the same place she left him. She shook her head in defeat at her son's stubbornness and took her blanket with her to cover him. Even if his position wasn't the most comfortable to sleep in, she felt glad he was, at least, sleeping. And calmly, for the moment.

She made her best to not make too much noise as she prepared breakfast and nearly jumped out of her skin when a knock came at the door. She immediately looked at Merlin and thankfully found him still sleeping deeply. Thanking the gods for small mercies, she went to open the door to find herself facing none other than the King of Camelot. Her mouth fell open in shock for a few seconds before she recovered and set it in a firm, angry line. Taking a step forward to close the door, she glared at the young man in front of her.

"What are you doing here Arthur?" She asked, not even caring that she was speaking to a King and not some naughty child. "Don't you think you have done enough harm?"

The man in front of her had the good idea to look ashamed and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry Hunith… I… I know I messed things up… I… I didn't understand… I was being… Well… A prat… But I understand know… All the things he has done for me…" Arthur explained looking really regretful and guilty. "I should never have sent him away."

"Your rejection hurt him more than you can possibly understand Arthur. You were his purpose. The reason of his powers and yet you sent him away and that broke him in a way neither you nor I can understand." Hunith hissed, her voice low and dangerous, full of a mother's protectiveness and fierceness.

"I know… I'm sorry and I want to apologize to him too... I would understand if he can't forgive me but I want to try to make amends…" He took a breath and watched Hunith in the eyes. "I'm lifting the ban on magic. Back in Camelot. Merlin will be free there. If he ever wishes to come back."

Hunith kept Arthur's gaze then sighed.

"Well… Merlin is sleeping and the moment. And I'm glad for that so I won't wake him. You will have to wait. I'll come and get you later." She announced before leaving the King standing next to her door.

Back inside, she found Merlin still asleep and felt her stomach churn in anxiety at what would happen next. Arthur had came to apologize, which was good news, but still, it couldn't erase a week spent in banishment from his home, thinking Arthur hated him for what he was.

It was another two hours later that Merlin began showing signs of waking up. He pushed himself in a sitting position and rubbed his no doubt hurting neck.

"Good morning Mother." He said as he got up, looking through the windows to see the time. "You should have woken me! It's already late!"

"Well, you were sleeping so well I didn't have heart for that. And anyway, you have a visitor." She answered.

"A visitor?" Merlin asked worriedly, eyeing the room. "Who?"

"Arthur." Hunith announced, her son tensing in front of her. "He said he was here to apologize."

Merlin's gaze fall to the table, looking troubled.

"You don't have to speak to him if you don't want to." Hunith said, even if she knew Merlin wouldn't do that.

"No, it's okay." Her son answered but she could see that he was scared of what will happen.

"I'll go and fetch him then." Hunith announced, getting up. "I'll be in the fields if you need me."

"Okay. Thank you Mother."

She nodded and opened the door, finding the King sitting, lost in thoughts, on the wooden bench standing against the wall of her home.

"Merlin's awake and ready to see you. Be careful to what you're going to tell him." She couldn't stop herself to add, once more sounding like the protective mother she was.

Arthur nodded and pushed himself up, looking nervous. Hunith would have pitied him but she couldn't help but thinking it was well deserved. She shook her head and took off towards the field. She didn't want to spy on her son, even if her mother's instincts wanted to be there for him.

* * *

After Hunith closed the door before him, Arthur sat himself down on the bench. He supposed he deserved her ire. It may be a bit late but he understood now that what he had done, how he had reacted, had hurt Merlin. It had taken a long time and even longer discussions with Gwen and Gaius but in the end he had come to admit that all the magic wasn't evil and that Merlin may very well be the proof of that.

It had been hard to change the way he saw magic. It had been hard to believe that his father has been driven by his grief when clamming all Sorcerers were evil but Gaius had explained to him everything he didn't know. How magic is like a sword, neither good nor evil. How Merlin had been born with magic and, therefore, never had a choice in whether or not he want to wield his powers. How Merlin had used his magic to save him, Uther, Morgana and the whole of Camelot without any of them knowing and almost no thanks. Arthur had had problems to truly believe how much Merlin had done but, at the same time, it seemed almost logical. All those branches falling, all those times an undefeatable creature had been defeated, all those small occurrences that he had dismissed as luck. It had been Merlin. All along.

As he watched the village come to life, his mind took him back to the first conversation he had had with Gwen after his father's revelation. He had tried to avoid her but it hadn't taken her long to find him and, once she had, to known something was wrong with him. And it hadn't taken her long to extract the truth out of him. She had been shocked to learn that Merlin had magic and maybe, for a few minutes, angry that he hadn't told her earlier but those feelings had quickly been erased by understanding and guilt. She hadn't care that he had magic but she had felt bad that he had had to hide this huge part of himself. And maybe her reaction had been what began to show Arthur that he may have acted too rashly. He should have tried to listen to Merlin when he had wanted to explain himself. Yet he hadn't been able to see past the betrayal and pain. Of course, Gwen had understood her point of view too but since he had told her she had tried to show him he should try to see things from Merlin's perspective. And a part of that had been to go and talk to Gaius.

The old Physician had been a bit reluctant but had finally told the King everything that he knew about Merlin's achievements which had been a lot but not everything because, of course, Merlin wouldn't tell everything, even to the person closest to him. And that was how Arthur found himself changing his views on Merlin and on magic, and on Camelot's laws. And, after a week of talking and thinking and Council Cessions, he had finally decided that he should go and apologize to Merlin. Gaius hadn't known where Merlin had gone but they had both decided that Ealdor would be their best bet and so Arthur had set off, alone, and found himself back in the little village he hadn't seen for nearly four years.

Ha was interrupted in his thoughts by Hunith coming back outside, announcing him Merlin was ready to see him and Arthur found himself suddenly nervous at the prospect to talking to Merlin. After how the last time they talked had gone what could he say? I'm sorry probably doesn't really seemed to be enough.

He took a calming breath and entered the small house. He found Merlin sitting at the table on the side of the room, looking down at it as if it was the most fascinating thing ever. Arthur noticed the young man looked tired and defeated with dark bags under his eyes. The King felt suddenly even guiltier knowing he was probably responsible for that. He cleared his throat to make his presence known and Merlin's shoulders tensed. He didn't look up, however, and Arthur didn't know what to make of that. He walked further into the room and sat down at the table in front of Merlin. He stayed silent for a long time, wondering where to begin.

"I… I wanted to apologize to you Merlin. I've acted like the prat you always told me I was. I should have let you explain. I shouldn't have let my pain and my feelings rule the way I acted and banish you… I know you have no reasons to forgive me and I would understand if you didn't but still… I'm sorry Merlin." Arthur finally said without letting time to his pride to go in the way of the needed words.

Merlin hadn't move during all his speech and Arthur felt concern for his friend make its way in his heart. Silence lasted for long minutes and then Merlin opened his mouth, talking in a small voice.

"You only did what the laws told you to and I understand that. You have nothing to apologize for. In fact, I am the one who should because I lied to you during all those years. You have every right to be mad at me and I am grateful you decided to let me go away with my life."

Arthur's heart froze at the words and at the way Merlin said them. Never before had he sound so respectful and broken and Arthur hated it with all his might. Merlin should never sound like that. And will never if he had anything to say to it.

"No Merlin, you shouldn't say that. I understand now why you lied and I only wish you hadn't had too in the first place." He said strongly and his tone made Merlin glance towards him for a second. "And I promise you that you will never have to live in secret or fear for your life again because I'm going to lift the ban of magic."

At this, Merlin looked sharply up and met his eyes with wide ones. The shock on his face could have been amusing if the situation wasn't so serious.

"You're going to do what?" Merlin asked, his incredulity coloring his voice.

"I'm lifting the ban on magic Merlin." Arthur repeated. "You and all the people with magic will be free in Camelot."

Merlin began trembling and Arthur watched as his eyes filled with tears.

"Tell me it's not a joke Arthur?" He pleaded, voice shaky.

"I promise Merlin." Arthur said, taking one of Merlin's hands that had been on the table and squeezing it tightly. "I promise."

A sound that was a mix of a sob and a laugh escaped Merlin's lips as he shook harder, tears finally escaping his eyes. He bowed his head to hide them and Arthur got up. He made his way next to his friend and put an arm around his shoulders, hugging him tightly as Merlin cried, emotion overwhelming him.

"You'll see Merlin, everything will be better now. You are free."

Merlin did answer right away but hugged him back just as tightly and Arthur smiled, knowing that he had been forgiven even he was far from deserving it. But he would. One day he would be able to repay Merlin for everything he had done and sacrificed for him.

"Thank you, Arthur. Thank you." Merlin finally said, after a long time and Arthur smiled again.

"No, Merlin. Thank _you_."

* * *

**So... How was it? Did you like it? I think it was one of the longest I ever written!**

**Until next time then!**


	15. Faraway looks and Sneaking out

**_*pears around the corner*_**

**_Hi (if anyone is still there),_**

**_What can I say? I'm truly terribly sorry about the awfully long time it took me to update again! I know it is unforgivable but I hope you will still continue to read my little stories. You know I write them only for you, right ?_**

**_There is truly nothing more I want to say as I feel really bad about leaving you so long without updates... I hope you will like this chapter as I tried to put the spotlights on some less seen characters :)._**

**_Thanks for reading and supporting me. Feel free to kill me in my sleep with reviews._**

**_Onwards!_**

* * *

_Prompt by: bryghtsparx0913 _

_Something where the knights find out about Freya, or something with Freya in it, please?_

* * *

**Faraway looks and Sneaking out**

Percival watched Merlin distractedly polish Arthur's armor. He had a faraway look on his face and the Knight wished he could know what was going through the younger man's head. He had noticed that Merlin had seemed distracted for a few days, often looking at nothing with a sad look in his eyes. He didn't think Merlin was aware of doing it. In fact, most of the time his features would be schooled in a carefully blank mask when he noticed someone was watching him. It was only thanks to Percival natural gift for blending into his surroundings and being unnoticed that he noticed Merlin unusual behavior.

Thinking about the four years Percival had know the Servant, he could only see a few times where Merlin hadn't been his cheery optimistic self and each time it didn't sit well with the Knight. He may not be as close to Merlin as Arthur or Gwaine yet he felt as if Merlin was a bit like his younger brother. In a way, the Servant was a bit like his lost brother, kind, cheerful and ready to help whoever was in need. Maybe that was why Percival found himself unconsciously watching out for Merlin. Or maybe because he had promised Lancelot he would, should anything happened to said Knight.

Percival sighted quietly. He knew that, if asked, Merlin would only say he was alright even if he was clearly not. The Knight wondered what he should do to get the younger man to open up to him. Or if he should just leave it. But no, he couldn't leave Merlin to wallow in sadness. That's how he decided to discreetly follow the servant.

He knew that following someone without their knowledge probably wasn't the noblest thing to do but, in that case, Percival didn't see anything else he could do. He just hoped Merlin wouldn't be too mad at him if he discovered him.

First of all, the Knight began by removing his far too noisy chainmail and then he tracked Merlin down to the kitchen where the Servant was washing the King's shirts. Percival discreetly peered in the room and noticed that Merlin was alone. He seemed once more lost in his mind as he mechanically scrubbed the red tissue before rinsing it and putting it to dry. Once that was done, he took another one and continued the mind-numbing work. Percival didn't take any risk and closed the door softly, finding a shadowed corner and settled himself to wait for the manservant to the King to finish his chore.

It took at least one hour but finally Merlin went out the Kitchen looking a bit soaked but uncaring about it. He passed in front of Percival without seeing him and made his way outside. Percival followed him to the stables and watched from afar as Merlin patted the horses there before picking up a fork and mucking the different stables.

This continued for the rest of the afternoon with Merlin staying oblivious of Percival presence all along. That way, it became even more obvious to the Knight that the young man was far from alright as he didn't even try to hide the slump of his shoulders or his saddened eyes.

* * *

When Merlin finally went back to Gaius' Chambers late that night, Percival was tempted to do the same and go back to his room but an intuition told him to stay hidden just a little longer. His patience was rewarded when a little less than half an hour later the Servant walked out again, still wearing his usual clothes but being careful not to make a sound. The Knight flattened himself carefully against the wall and nearly stopped breathing as Merlin moved past him before disappearing in the shadows at the end of the corridor. Percival waited a few seconds before following him just as silently.

Percival had always suspected that Merlin could be very silent if he wanted to but he didn't stop him to be amazed by the younger man utter skill at sneaking his way through the Castle. The Knight even had problems keeping trace of him and in only a few minutes the Servant and the Knight arrived in the Lower Town and Merlin began creeping from shadow to shadow, often stopping to hide from a patrol or to check he wasn't followed. It was during one of those occurrences when Percival had to quickly hide behind a wall that a hand landed on the Knight's shoulder making him jump at least a foot high.

"Bloody hell!" He hissed, putting a hand on his thumping heart and, turning around, he saw Gwaine looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Who…" Gwaine began before Percival roughly put a hand on his mouth to keep him quiet, turning back towards the street to see Merlin looking suspiciously around himself.

Percival shushed Gwaine once more before releasing him.

"Why are you sneaking around the Lower Town?" Gwaine whispered.

Percival hesitated, a bit guilty at having been caught.

"I'm following Merlin." He finally answered.

"Following Merlin? Why?" Gwaine exclaimed almost too loudly and Percival cringed, hating how bad that sounded.

"Didn't you notice he seemed… Different lately? I was worried about him so…" Percival tried not to shuffle his feet at how lame his explanation sounded.

"I understand." The other Knight answered surprisingly. "Well, we'd better be on our way because now Merlin has a huge head start."

Percival jumped back towards the now empty street and cursed softly, immediately taking off towards where Merlin had been heading. He heard Gwaine follow and together they ran as quietly as possible across the silent streets. They just managed to catch sight of a shadow heading in the forest as they passed through the Lower City Gates.

"Where the hell is he going?" Gwaine asked in a whisper and Percival shrugged.

"I don't know but we're going to find out."

"I hope he won't be too mad at us if he discovers we're following him."

"Well… I won't count on that but we can hope." Percival answered as they entered the forest themselves and went quiet.

For a long time after that they walked through the forest, their path barely illuminated by the moonlight. They both marveled at how easily and swiftly Merlin made his way through the bushes. He looked nothing like the clumsy manservant he was during hunts and that only confirmed the Knights' suspicions that he was making noise on purpose when they were chasing innocent animals. A few times, they had almost lost him but, thankfully, Merlin wasn't hiding his trail so they managed to keep up.

The moon was high in the sky when the scenery that had been around them for the last hour changed. The trees began to thin and the moonlight began to get a bit brighter. A few more minutes and Percival and Gwaine arrived at the edge of the trees where they hid themselves behind a high bush, careful to make no noise that would alert Merlin of their presence.

Peering over the branches, the two Knights watched as Merlin slowly approached the water of a vast lake. The two had never seen it before and wondered why. It was one of the most beautiful and peaceful place they had ever been. It was a mystery how Merlin had discovered it as he seemed to have even less time than them to go wandering in the forest.

Once Merlin was near the water, he took off his shoes and took a step in. He stood there for long minutes and then sat down, his gaze fixed on the mountains that could be seen as a dark shape at the horizon. After another long time, Merlin's shoulders seemed to hunch forward and he bowed his head. The Knights heard him whisper something but didn't catch the words and then Merlin began crying. At first, the two hidden watchers didn't even notice it but when the sound of the Servant's pain reached them they only exchanged a glance before going out of their hiding place.

They thought that the younger man hadn't heard them but he suddenly jumped up and turn around, raising a hand in an oddly defensive stance. Percival and Gwaine raised their hands in a calming gesture. Merlin watched them with wide eyes and seemed to notice is still tense stance and let his hand fall back at his side, blushing, and lowered his head to try to hide the tears that were still escaping from his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice a bit scratching but with an edge of anger and betrayal in it.

Gwaine and Percival looked at each other guiltily.

"Well…" Gwaine began but, for once, he was at a loss of what to say.

"I was worried about you." Percival continued when Gwaine didn't continue. "So I decided to follow you and he tagged along."

Merlin turned his back to them and looked at the lake.

"Well, there's no need to worry, Percival, I'm fine. You can both go back to Camelot." He said after a long time but it seemed forced and both Knights knew it was a lie.

"You don't seem fine to me." Gwaine said and stepped cautiously forward.

Merlin didn't answer and tensed slightly when he felt the other man approach but made no move to stop him. Gwaine took it as a good sign and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you tell us what is bothering you?" He continued softly, squeezing the skinny articulation.

Merlin shook his head and Gwaine felt him tremble slightly.

"What is this place Merlin?" Percival asked when it became clear the Servant wouldn't answer his friend's question. "It is beautiful."

"Yeah." Merlin breathed softly before sitting down again tiredly. "This is the lake of Avalon." He continued when the two Knights settled down next to him.

"I've heard of its legend!" Gwaine exclaimed enthusiastically and Percival sent him an unnoticed glare over Merlin's head. "It is said that it is where the people souls go when they die."

Merlin's head bowed once more and Percival's glare intensified as Gwaine finally noticed what he said and looked guilty.

"Oh!... I'm sorry Merlin!"

"Did you…. Did you lose someone, Merlin?" Percival asked gently, hoping that the younger man would trust them.

The Servant hesitated for a long time, keeping his eyes on the horizon, and nodded slowly.

"When was that?" Gwaine asked, his mouth dropping softly at the thought of someone Merlin clearly loved dying and them not even noticing it.

"A long time ago. You didn't even know me back then." Merlin answered.

"Who was it?" Percival questioned, his curiosity taking hold.

Again, Merlin took a long time before answering, the subject obviously painful for him.

"Her name was Freya." He finally said, his eyes having that faraway look again. "She was the most beautiful person I ever met… And I loved her. So much."

Tears were again making their way on Merlin's cheek and Gwaine put his arm around him to draw him in a one-sided hug and, for a long time, neither Percival nor Gwaine knew what to say as Merlin cried silently between them.

"We're sorry Merlin." Percival said after a long time.

"It's okay, you couldn't know." Merlin reassured and silence fell again.

For a long time the tree men let the eeriness of the place wash over them. Percival reflected on what he had learned. He had never thought of Merlin being in love but it seemed deserved and it was all the more cruel that the girl had to die. The Servant deserved to be happy and to have someone to spend the rest of his life with, not to have to deal with her death.

"Well." Merlin exclaimed something like an hour before, pushing himself up. "We'd better go back to Camelot and catch some sleep."

Percival and Gwaine nodded and together they made their way back in the forest and towards Camelot.

* * *

Once there, they passed through the Lower and the Castle gates (not without curious stares from the Guards there) and found themselves standing awkwardly in the Castle.

"Thank you." Merlin said at last. "For staying with me."

"You're welcome, mate." Gwaine answered immediately and Percival nodded his agreement.

"Could you just… Not talk about this to anyone? Please?" Merlin asked.

"Of course, Merlin. No problem." Percival acknowledged.

"Promise." Gwaine added and hugged the manservant for good measure.

"Thank you. And good night." Merlin said and departed towards the Physician Chambers?

"Well… I wasn't expecting that." Gwaine announced once the Servant was out of earshot, beginning to walk towards the Knights quarters.

"Me neither." Percival sighed. "Me neither but I'm glad he talked to us."

* * *

_**So... How was it? Terrible? Awful? **_

**_Until next time._**

**_Oh, and of course, if you have a prompt and are very patient... Don't hesitate !_**


	16. The Perils of Interrupting a Court Sorce

**_No, you're not dreaming !_**

**_This is actually a new chapter! It is short, probably not perfect, probably not what Moon Fox expected but well. All that was brand new and challenging for me and I hope that it is half decent anyway. _**

**_It could be settled after A Universe Is Trapped Inside A Tear :)_**

**_I take this opportunity to remind you I am still looking for a Beta. If anyone's interested. And for new prompts._**

**_Speaking of which I received a fantastic one lately. But it will probably force me to up the rating of this fic. I'm just telling you so you're warned. It will not be for a few weeks however._**

**_I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who's following/favouriting this story ! However, I'd like to read from you sometimes, so don't be shy and leave a little comment if you want, so I can thank you in person :D_**

**_Well, that's all I think :) I'm anxious to know how you will like that one !_**

**_Geronimo !_**

* * *

_Prompt by: Moon Fox_

_In this same line of thinking as this piece- some magical mishap causes Merlin and Arthur to switch bodies!_

* * *

_**The Perils of Interrupting a Court Sorcerer's work**_

"Merliiiin!" Arthur cried out, enraged and said Warlock had to stop himself from laughing out loud.

He knew the situation was dire. He knew it. And it wasn't funny. No. Yet… He had to admit that being screamed after with your own voice was quite a peculiar experience that had something laughable in it.

"Stop sniggering and DO something!" Arthur continued, getting more and more worked up as time passed.

"I… I'm trying to, Sire! It's just that I… I have to understand what happened first and… Well it's kind of hard to concentrate when I'm getting yelled at by myself."

Arthur… Well, Arthur in Merlin's body looked like he wanted to protest but thought better of it and closed his mouth, moving back to sit down. However, he decided to let his impatience show by tapping his fingers lightly on the Court Sorcerer's oak table in front of him. Merlin decided to take it as a sign that the King would, at least for a moment, stop complaining and actually let him concentrate on finding a solution to their current predicament. To do that, he turned towards his bookcase and began searching through the titles of the many books there, hoping to find one who could explain that whole… Body swap debacle and, more importantly, how to reverse it. He really had no intention at all to stay forever in Arthur's body. It was far too… Massive and with far too much heavy muscle for comfort.

A few minutes only after he had sat down, Arthur began thumping his foot on the ground, thus creating, in addition of the finger drumming, an annoying sound that was grating on Merlin's nerves.

"Would you stop doing that!" Merlin cried out and it sounded so much Arthur-like that Merlin's body froze, eyes widening slightly in shock.

For a moment, the two stared at each other and then Merlin took this occasion to turn back towards his books.

"Do I really sound so… Petulant?" Arthur asked, a moment later.

"Well…" Merlin began, glad that the books were hiding his amused smile. "Sometimes."

He dared a glance back towards his body.

"Well, not all the time!" He reassured, taking pity of the King.

Arthur didn't answer but glared sulkily in front of him, suddenly very silent.

It took almost half an hour but, finally, Merlin managed to find the book he was looking for. He took it from its shelf and brought it back to the table so Arthur could see it. He thumbed through the pages until his eyes fell on one with a strange drawing of two people with what looked like light or smoke above their head.

"I can't read what's written." Arthur lamented.

"That's normal, it's in old druidic language." Merlin explained. "No one without magic could."

"Then what's the point?" Arthur grumbled like an annoying child.

Merlin repressed a sigh at the King's lack of cooperation.

"I just thought you wanted to be involved and I can translate it to you." He answered tightly.

Arthur seemed to understand his Court Sorcerer was annoyed by his attitude because he deflated.

"Yeah… Right… Sorry." He apologized reluctantly.

Merlin looked at him pointedly for another minutes before turning towards the books and beginning reading, automatically translating it for Arthur.

"So we have to brew this potion and you say that spell and everything will be back to normal?" Arthur asked when Merlin was finished.

"Yes, that's what it seems… This potion is complex, however, and it will take a good part of the night to prepare it." Merlin warned.

Arthur groaned and let his head thump on the table.

* * *

He must have falling asleep because he was woken by an annoying finger poking at his arm. Except it hurt far more than what it usually did. He groaned and tried to battle the annoying hand away and jerk when, looking up, he found himself looking up at himself. Now completely awake, he put a hand on his thundering heart, remembering the day's events. One of Merlin's experiments going wrong and finding himself in the Court Sorcerer's skinny body.

"Potion's ready Arthur." Merlin announced with a smile.

"Great!" Arthur exclaimed and Merlin pushed a slightly fuming cup in front of him. "Do I want to know what's in that?"

"Probably not, no." Merlin answered with an apologetic smile.

Arthur nodded and toasted with Merlin before they both drowned the potion, trying, and failing, to not taste its horrible taste.

"That… That was truly horrible." Arthur managed to say a long minute later when he felt less like gagging.

"Yeah… I tried to eliminate the taste but I was worried it would alter the effects."

Arthur nodded. It was a good reflection and he preferred to taste a foul potion for five minutes than risk being stuck in Merlin's body forever.

"Go on then." Arthur said, encouraging Merlin to say the bloody incantation so they could just be done with their current situation.

Merlin nodded and began chanting, the words falling easily from Arthur's lips and the last thing Arthur saw before he lost consciousness was his eyes flash a brilliant gold.

* * *

This time, when he woke up, it was to a blinding headache.

"Ow." He moaned, pressing a hand to his forehead and trying to get up.

"Better not move for the moment." Merlin's voice said from somewhere near him.

"Why is my head feeling like someone had used it as training dummy?" Arthur asked, only barely noticing and rejoicing that he spoke with his own voice and not Merlin's.

"Well… Your body is not used to have magic coursing through it so… That's what you get." Merlin explained, sounding sorry.

"Remind me to kill you once I feel better." Arthur said and let his head fall back on the ground, hoping for sleep to take him and calm his headache and swearing he would never interrupt Merlin in his work again.

* * *

**So... Was it what you expected ? Any good? Bad?** **Share your thoughts !**

**Until next time !**


	17. Drink, Dragon and Magic

**_Hi dear readers, followers, people of the Earth !_**

**_Well, what can I say? Three updates in a single week! I am myself very surprised at that! I hope you're still enjoying the ride. I certainly do._**

**_I will use this AN to remind you I'm still looking for a Beta (but it looks like no one wants the job...) and more importantly for prompts as I have nearly caught up with all the awaiting ones and it is summer which means much time spent outside, daydreaming. So feel free to throw your wish to me :D_**

**_On a side note, I've discovered some awsome writing playlists on YouTube, that definitely helps too!_**

**_For this story, it is like the previous one, I absolutely don't know how it is as it is a complete new thing to me! I just pray you will enjoy it... Don't forget to tell me ;)_**

**_I'll leave you with that then !_**

**_Geronimo !_**

* * *

_Prompt by: Motaku1235  
Kilgarrah hasn't been here for a while...what would happen if Merlin got drunk and accidentally turned the Great Dragon into a man?_

* * *

**Drink, Dragon and Magic**

This was the reason why Merlin never should get drunk. Never.

He supposed he could only blame himself. He shouldn't have let Gwaine convince him to accompany him in the Tavern. He didn't even remember what they were supposed to be celebrating. Or what exactly happened during the night for the matters. However, the pain reverberating through his skull was enough to tell him he had drunk far too much alcohol. And that in itself was bad.

He wasn't stupid. He knew that alcohol made him somehow reckless and impaired more or less gravely on his magic. So far he had managed to keep that effect at its minimum, only letting it happen when he was safely back In his room but this time it seems different.

Firstly, he knew he wasn't in his room. Without opening his eyes he couldn't tell exactly where he was but it wasn't his home. In fact, judging by the ground underneath his head, he was quite sure he was outside. Secondly, he couldn't explain how, but he had a feeling something has happened. He couldn't tell if it was bad or not but it was definitely magical.

As time passed, it became more and more apparent that he would have to open his eyes and face the world sooner rather than later. In fact, something was nagging constantly at him to do so and it was beginning to get annoying. He groaned and opened his eyes. Of course, he was met with blinding light which seemed to cut right through his brain like a white hot knife and he closed his eyes right away, fighting to not just go back in oblivion to wait for the pain to stop.

"Oh no, you're not going back to sleep." A voice sounded over him.

Merlin reopened his eyes with a jolt at the unknown yet strangely familiar voice.

"What?" He croaked out lamentably. "Who are you?"

The old man in front of him crossed his arms with an annoyed expression on his old face. Well old didn't seem to cover it… The man almost seemed ageless with long hair and golden eyes that what staring straight through Merlin.

"Think a little Merlin and I'm sure you will be able to answer your own question."

Merlin frowned. Why did the old man look so familiar even if he was sure he had never seen it before? He scrambled for any memories of the past night but his mind felt strangely blank. The other man didn't seem to want to help him, however, so he tried to found back his oldest memory and go onwards from it. He remembered Gwaine catching him after a particularly long Council Session. He was about to go spend a quiet evening in his room, finally able to relax after spending the last weeks in meetings with different Druids tribes. But, of course, Gwaine had been his insistent self and the Warlock had had no other choice but to accept to go to the Tavern (or at least that's what he wanted to tell himself). Then they had gone to the Rising Sun. Yes… And then… They had drunk… Gwaine had kept refilling his tankard even if Merlin told him he had had enough… Memories were really fuzzy for Merlin there… They had been speaking of something important…. Magic! Yes! Magic and something with the Dragons… What was it?

It took a very long time but, finally, Merlin's mind conjured some images about what the night before and he jumped up looking at the old man in front of him in a new light, his jaw dropping with the realization of just who that was.

"Kilgharrah!" He breathed and the old man didn't move but lifted an eyebrow. "Oh god it is really you!"

"Always stating the obvious Merlin." The now-human Dragon stated coldly and Merlin spluttered for a moment, at a loss of what to say.

"I'm sorry. I… I really don't know what happened." The Warlock finally said.

"You know, Merlin, sometimes I wonder why destiny has chosen you if you can't even handle a few drinks."

Merlin wanted to protest at the Dragon's words but thought better of it.

"I… I'll find a way to give you back your true form Kilgharrah, I promise."

"Of course you will." Kilgharrah said and the disguised threat rang clear in Merlin's mind.

"We… Hum… I have to go back in the Castle to look through some books…"

Kilgharrah sighted but helped Merlin get up from the ground where he had unceremoniously fallen asleep after calling the Dragon and making him human. It was only then that he noticed Gwaine still peacefully asleep a few paces away.

"Well… We'd better wake Gwaine too." Merlin said before going to his friend and shaking him away.

The Knight groaned but seemed far less hangover that Merlin felt and far less memory-less.

"Last night was so cool, mate." He announced while seeing Merlin. "I'll never doubt your magical abilities again."

He vowed happily pushing himself up under the scrutinizing gaze of the human Dragon. The Knight stopped dead in his movements when he noticed that.

"Oh… That wasn't an hallucination then." Gwaine said and Merlin had to resist punching him in the face when he saw Kilgharrah scrawl angrily.

"Right, hello then." Gwaine continued extending his hand, oblivious or uncaring of the Dragon's exasperation.

Surprisingly enough, Kilgharrah took the offered hand and shook it.

"Sire Knight." He acknowledged.

"Well, we'd better get going." Merlin announced, beginning to make his way through the forest, wondering how it had even been possible that they had made their way here while as drunk as they had probably been.

During their walk, Gwaine chatted easily with Kilgharrah and to Merlin's surprise, the Dragon answered all of the Knight's questions in a straight comprehensible way and not his usual riddles. He tried not to listen to them in order to try and think about where to find a counter-spell but it was hard to ignore two people talking, especially when they were talking about you. Because, of course, Gwaine would take this occasion to ask Kilgharrah about Merlin and his magical powers as Merlin refused to talk straightforwardly about it.

It was only when they arrived back at the Castle that their chatter ceased as Gwaine went back to his Chambers and duties, leaving the Dragonlord and his Dragon alone.

"You know Merlin, you should talk more to your friends about your magic."

Merlin just shrugged his shoulders. It's true he didn't like to brag about his powers. When magic what still banned, he thought that he would, once free. He thought he would just show everyone that he wasn't the weak Servant everyone thought he was but the truth was that he didn't like people to know just how powerful he was. Maybe because he knew that it will change too much the way they would think of him. It wouldn't be their fault and they wouldn't even do it consciously but it would still happen. And he didn't want people to start being afraid of him.

He shook those thoughts away and headed straight for the book he knew held the answers to his questions (because it was where he reminded having read the spell to make a Dragon human). As he thumbed through the book he heard Kilgharrah walk around the room, quietly observing the space Merlin lived in and commenting on it under his breath.

A few minutes later and Merlin found the information he was looking for. He was about to call out to Kilgharrah when the door opened to reveal no other the King of Camelot and Merlin sighted. His day couldn't really get any more bad.

"Merlin! I was looking for you yesterday evening! Where the hell have you been?" Arthur immediately complained, not even noticing his Court Sorcerer wasn't alone.

"I was… Hum… In the Tavern… With Gwaine…"

"Of course you were." The King sighted and then, finally, noticed the old man staring at the scene with an amused expression on his face. "Oh, sorry. Who are you? A friend of Merlin?" He asked.

"You can say that, yes." The Dragon answered and Merlin smirked slightly at the irony of the situation. "I'm Kilgharrah."

Arthur frowned. The name was familiar but it wasn't possible…

"Kilgharrah as in… The Great Dragon?" He asked nonetheless.

"Exactly." The old man nodded.

"Do I want to know how that happened?"

"No, no, I don't think so. In fact, I don't think Merlin knows anyway."

"Obviously." Arthur answered with a smile.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Merlin asked, annoyed at the two other men.

"Of course, Merlin. We're not stupid." The Court Sorcerer glared for a moment at his King who answered with a smile.

"Anyway, I found the counter-spell Kilgharrah so you can go back at being a Dragon."

"Well, that was quick. I was almost beginning to enjoy meeting your friends Merlin." The old man answered with a pointed smile and Merlin glare at him too.

Arthur watched the exchange with a smile.

"Goodbye then, King Arthur. Take care." Kilgharrah finally said and shook hands with Arthur.

"Goodbye Kilgharrah… It was nice… Hum… Meeting you I guess." The King answered and smiled.

Merlin waited for them to finish then lead the Dragon back to the clearing. The walk was an awkward one and Merlin didn't know what to say, even when they arrived at the clearing. He cleared his throat.

"Well, better get on with it then." He said and Kilgharrah nodded.

"One thing thought Merlin. Next time you're drunk, try to not make any bet involving magic and Dragonlords abilities with your friends will you? I'll probably not be so kind if that happens again." Kilgharrah said before walking away from Merlin.

"Of course, Kilgharrah." He promised before closing his eyes and letting his magic surge through him to give his form back to the Dragon.

* * *

_**So... How was it? *waits anxiously to hear from you***_

_**Don't forget to send me prompts :D I'll accept them with joy :D**_


	18. Hope and Dream

**_Good morning everyone ! (because yes for me it is morning and I'll go to work in like 20 minutes)_**

**_Here is the new chapter and the first thing I want to do in it is thank my absolutely brillant new Beta : photo100 Who has made a wonderful job of correcting! (And you can also thank her because she has given me the little stroke I needed to work on the translation of my Doctor Who fanfiction (if anyone is interested))_**

**_As for this chapter, in the beginning I had some problems writing it but in the end, I took it as an opportunity to introduce a character that is dear to my heart which is Kate. For the little history, she might be in the sequel of A Universe Is Trapped Inside A Tear. If you like her, of course (so, yes, time to express yourselves dear)._**

**_And also, for the record, finding a name to Merlin's daughter was the hardest thing I ever done. It took me one hour on the internet and I'm still not compretely satisfied but well, I blame my nationality in that._**

**_Well, this is the moment I'll stop rambling. I hope you will enjoy the chapter... _**

**_Thank you all for reading !_**

* * *

_Prompt by: Hallaromen _

_I want to see how Merlin copes with having a child and taking care of her. :D_

* * *

**Hope and dream**

Of all the things that Merlin had stopped hoping for, having a child was top of the list. It was sad to say, but he had somehow come to term with the idea that he would never be happy in his personal life because destiny required him to be completely dedicated to his task and nothing else.

That's probably why finding love with Kate had come as such a surprise to him. Of course, it hadn't been easy, both of their life stories hadn't been easy and getting over their pasts had been long and difficult but in the end it had all come out alright. And he had been happy, far more than he thought he could be. But that had been nothing next to the joy he had felt when his wife had told him she was pregnant.

Of course, right next to the joy had come the fear. What if he wouldn't be a good father? What if their enemies decided to take the women of his life as a target? Kate had laughed at him and tried her best to reassure him but he knew her and he had seen that she had the same fears.

As the months had passed and Kate's belly to grow, excitation took hold of the couple. They began thinking about names, arguing about the sex of the baby.

When the day of the birth arrived, Merlin had never been more stressed in his life. Not even Arthur's presence next to him as they waited for the midwife to do her job, with the help of Gwen, could calm the anxiety he felt. His head was suddenly full of everything that could go wrong and he could do nothing to prevent it.

"Merlin, stop pacing will you." Arthur finally exclaimed after at least two hours of Merlin going back and forth in front of him, biting his nails.

"Can't." Merlin answered without stopping, glancing again and again at the wooden door of his chambers.

Arthur sighed and took Merlin by the shoulders, forcing him to stop.

"Listen Merlin, everything will be alright. You're freaking out." Arthur said calmly.

"But what if…"

"What if nothing, Merlin. Now, come here and sit down for a bit." Arthur forcibly steered Merlin away from the path he had been tracing in the corridor and sat him down on the cold floor.

Arthur sat down next to his Court Sorcerer, holding back a relieved sigh.

"Do you think I will be a good father, Arthur?" Merlin finally asked, a long time after he sat down, one foot taping up and down, eyes lost in front of him.

Arthur had to hold back a snort. Trust his Court Sorcerer to begin doubting himself and his abilities at the last moment.

"I mean… I… I never had a father, how would I know what to do?" The Warlock continued and this time Arthur couldn't hold back his amused snort.

"Oh Merlin!" The King said. "You idiot! Of course you will be a good father! I would say the best but well… There's me."

The joke had the intended effect and Merlin smiled softly.

"Arrogant prat." He mumbled and Arthur laughed, putting a hand around his friend's shoulder and rubbing his knuckles on his head.

Merlin battled his hand away and settled back against the wall, staring at the door.

"I hate waiting." He concluded.

* * *

It took another several hours before, finally, Gwen went into in the corridor. She found her husband nodding off against the wall in front of the door and Merlin who had jumped up and was looking at her anxiously.

"Go on, then." She said with a smile and Merlin didn't lose any more time before he literally ran into the room.

Gwen's smile widened and she crouched down to wake the King. He smiled when he saw her and pushed himself up, going to the door and watching as Merlin lovingly kissed Kate's wet fringe before bowing down over the little baby in her arms.

"Take her, then." Kate told him with a happy smile that belied her otherwise tired expression.

"You're sure?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"Of course Merlin! You have to say hello to your daughter. Just take care to hold her head." She instructed patiently.

Merlin nodded and very carefully put his arms under his daughter, lifting her up from her mother and clenching her next to his heart. He watched in awe as she opened her wide blue eyes and smiled at him, extending a small arm towards him. Merlin couldn't do anything to stop the happy tears that came in his eyes.

"Hello my little beauty." He whispered lovingly and the other occupants of the room smiled hugely at the new father and his daughter.

"What will you call her then?" Arthur asked after a few moments of silence.

Merlin looked up towards Kate and in her eyes he saw that she thought the same.

"Aislynn." He answered softly, eyes falling back on his daughter that was now comfortably tucked against him.

"It means dream in the druid's language." Kate explained with a soft, content smile on her face.

"It's beautiful." Gwen breathed as Arthur nodded.

Merlin smiled and sat down next to his wife.

"Well, we'd better leave then." Gwen announced. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you Gwen." Merlin said.

* * *

After the royal couple left, Merlin looked up again towards and Kate and saw her eyes drooping close. He leaned down to kiss her, smiling against her lips.

"Sleep, I'll take care of this little beauty." He whispered to her. "I love you."

"I love you too Merlin." Kate answered just as softly and smiled as he used magic to put the bed covers on her.

In no time, she was asleep and Merlin smiled at the vision of his beautiful, sleeping wife.

"What about we let your mother sleep, hum little darling?" He said softly to the little baby in his arms.

He stood up and began slowly walking around the room, all the while gently rocking her daughter and whispering to her. He knew she couldn't understand what he was saying but he wanted to believe that she loved the sound of his voice.

Finally, he settled down next to the windows and watched the people getting on with their lives. If he still felt any fear for the future it was drowned under the pure joy and love he felt. He honestly thought his life had never been more complete. Unbidden, memories of all the people he had lost came to his mind and he sighed.

"I wish you could have known them little Aislynn, Will, Gaius, Freya, Lancelot… I'm sure they would have loved you." He told his daughter and then began telling her tales of all those people she would never meet but that he wanted her to know.

Soon after that, he noticed that the baby was asleep and went back next to the bed in the center of the room where her cot had been installed. Slowly he laid her in it and covered her. He used his magic to gently rock it and went to the bed he shared with Kate. He slowly sat on it and, toeing off his shoes, lied back down next to his wife and put his arms around her.

She moaned softly and shuffled closer to him, her eyes were still closed but he knew she was at least half conscious.

"Where's Aislynn?" She asked.

"Sleeping." Merlin answered. "And so should you."

She hummed and went back to sleep as Merlin caressed her hair gently. It didn't take long before he too fell asleep.

* * *

**How was it then? And did you love Kate?**

**Oh, and, I still take prompts as we're nearing summer ;)**


	19. A Servant to Loyalty

**_Hello everyone,_**

**_Sooo, I know it was an aweful long time since I last posted a chapter here and I am truly sorry. But well, life got int the way, again... (by the way, I went to see Lindsey Stirling live and she is bloody even more brillant in real than anything)_**

**_However, I'm kind of hoping this chapter will help to forgive me. It is immensly long and took a lot out of me. I probably could have posted it earlier in a shorter version but this prompt deserved something complete! I'm anxious for your opinion._**

**_BEWARE, also, because it is far more darker and graphic than what I have previously written so..._**

**_Oh and, as I am at that, you'll probably recognize some of the lines which I took directly from the episode ;) So copyright to the BBC._**

**_And finally, thank you very, very, VERY much to my dear Beta photo100 whose help is absolutly wonderful!_**

**_And now I should probably shut up for the moment._**

**_Thanks for reading dears._**

* * *

_Prompt by: purpleball5_

_Okay so I have a prompt for 'What Could Have Been' can it please just be in the episode where Merlin is captured by Morgana and she tries to turn him into an assassin instead of that she just hurts him really badly like torture style, and hes really hurt and injured and dirty and messed up, and she just like dumps him on the side of some road. Then when Gwaine and Arthur are out looking for him they accidentally pass him once and then find him and he's almost dead but he isn't dead and it's nice and happy. And it goes with the whole Merlin would never reveal any of Arthur's secrets thing. _

_Thank you so much!_

* * *

**A Servant to Loyalty**

The first thing that registered in Merlin's mind as he began regaining consciousness was the pain. It mainly emanated from his left shoulder that was burning fiercely but various other parts of his body also felt as if they had been trampled by Arthur's horse.

The next thing he noticed was that he was no longer lying on the forest ground but was in fact upright.

And right after that came the fearful realization that his arms were tied above his head. This made his shoulder even more painful. In panic, he tried to open his eyes quickly but only managed to slowly drag his heavy eyelids up.

For a long moment, his sight was blurry and he could only discern dark shapes and a bright orange patch that could be a fire. He blinked a few times and finally his vision cleared enough to be able to observe his surroundings.

He was in a small, cluttered, dark room that smelled of humidity, tree pines and burnt wood from the fire a few paces away from where he was chained to the ceiling.

He didn't think he had ever seen a place like it before. No sound could be heard except the crackling of the fire and Merlin's own breathing. It grated on said warlock's nerves as he tried to work out where he was and, more importantly, how to escape.

After a few minutes gathering his strength back, he took hold of the chains that bound his wrists and tried to pull them from the cellar. He pulled with all his might but, of course, all he managed to do was hurt his shoulder and exhaust himself without the loop in the ceiling moving even an inch. He held back a sigh and let his head fall forward, his eyes closing and the pain dulling as he fell unconscious again.

He was woken by a bucket of water being throw over him and, for a moment, thought he was back in Camelot with a prat waking him roughly up because he was late again. He almost began to grumble but then a familiar and dreaded voice made him stop.

"Good morning." Morgana greeted while Merlin tensed automatically, ignoring the pain that finally caught up with him now he was fully awake.

"Is it?" He answered, hating how rough and low his voice sounded.

"Oh, don't be like that! We have a lot of catching up to do! After all, I haven't seen you since you condemned my sister to a slow and painful death, thwarted my plans to take over Camelot, and forced me to live in a hovel!"

Merlin gave a hint of a smile at that and looked up at the witch's angry eyes.

"Couldn't do me a favor, could you?" He asked his tone bragging, showing he wasn't afraid of her. "Let Arthur know. He still thinks of me of an underachiever, but I'm quite proud of those accomplishments. I can die happy."

At that Morgana smirked and took a step a closer to him.

"Oh, you're not going to die." She pronounced softly, almost lovingly. "Oh no. I'm not going to make it that easy."

And without warning she put a hand on his injured shoulder and squeezed tightly. Merlin had to bit his lips to stop himself from crying out. He won't give her that pleasure. It felt like an eternity before she released her grip, leaving Merlin panted and hanging in his chains.

"Well, not so bragging anymore, are you?" Morgana said, her cruel eyes roaming over his body.

"I'm not scared of you Morgana. Now tell me what do you want from me." Merlin rasped, his breathing still a bit erratic.

"So eager are we?" She teased, smiling her sickening false sweet smile. "I want to know everything you know about Arthur and the Citadel's new protection, including Emrys."

At that, Merlin couldn't hold back the snort that escaped his mouth and not even Morgana's angry scowl could stop him from smiling.

"Then you are more stupid than I thought Morgana." He declared, proud to see the witch's fists clenching in anger. "You know that I won't tell you anything."

"But why Merlin? You're Arthur's servant, nothing more. Yet you are so willing to die for him. Why so loyal for a man that regards you as nothing?"

"I don't expect you to understand, Morgana. You have no sense of duty, no sense of loyalty." Merlin answered, looking straight into her eyes even though the pain that was now radiating from his shoulder was trying to force his eyes closed.

"You're wrong. Don't think I don't understand loyalty just because I've got no one left to be loyal to." She said and, a few years back, Merlin might have felt sorry for her.

She turned her back to him and went to the table leaning against one of the hovel's walls. She searched through it for a moment than went back to the fire, placing a dagger in it.

"Now, you're sure you don't want to reconsider your answer?" Morgana asked as if she cared for his answer but Merlin knew she was just pretending.

"I won't tell you anything." Merlin repeated with strength.

"Good, I was rather hoping you'd say that." She answered and then, before he had even time to understand what was happening she had ripped his shirt off him and was applying the now burning blade to his unprotected back.

Immediately he tried to jerk away from the heat but Morgana predicted it and stood just in front of him, restraining him against her and pushing the blade even more forcefully against his skin. The smell of burnt flesh filled the room and it took all of Merlin's willpower to stop himself from crying out at the pain that went through him. It almost felt as if the heat was going deeper and deeper into the skin, charring it and reaching for the muscles underneath.

"Maybe you think that Arthur will come and save you… But let me tell you something… He won't." Morgana spat, her voice reaching through the pain and striking Merlin's deepest fears.

After a few moments the blade was finally taken away but Merlin could still feel it and he continued to gasp, trying and failing to get his breath under control. Already, his vision was graying at the edges and he was welcoming the unconsciousness with open arms.

He should have known, however, that this would have been too easy for Morgana as she used her magic to hold him away from the welcoming oblivion.

"Oh no, you don't." She said with a smile. "You don't get to fall asleep without me authorizing it."

Merlin stifled a groan, hating the feel of her corrupted magic coursing through his body making his own hide away deep inside himself. It left him feeling far more vulnerable than ever before. And far more scared.

Not that he would let it show to Morgana. He would be strong. He would not give her what she wanted.

He had just finished his silent oath when Morgana returned, this time pushing the white hot blade just above his right hip.

Once more the pain was horrible but Merlin forced himself to stay silent, closing his eyes and waiting for it to pass. Again, Morgana lifted the blade from his skin after a minute or two but this time she then pushed the tip into his skin, dragging it up, tearing the flesh, blood immediately beginning to pour out of the new wound.

Morgana smirked at the servant's obvious pain and stepped closer to him, caressing his skin with the blade but without cutting it again.

"You know it would be simple for you to stop this." She whispered to him, making her voice soft and seductive. "Just tell me what I want to know and I'll stop."

"I'd rather die, thank you very much." Merlin gritted out.

"As you wish. But know one thing, though, Arthur won't care about you. You'll die alone and for nothing." She spat, her eyes burning gold.

Immediately, pain burned in all his nerves and his back arched. He jerked, trying to escape the pain and finally let out a scream, unbidden tears feeling his eyes but he was beyond caring. The pain was overwhelming and he couldn't think straight anymore.

After that, his world dissolved into a whirlwind of pain, interrupted only by endless questions from Morgana. After a while he couldn't even keep track of how, and where she was hurting him.

And, for the first time in his life, he wished he didn't have that destiny of his, that he could just have stayed in Ealdor, happy to only have a roof over his head and warm food to eat.

He closed his eyes more tightly, trying to remember what his home was like, trying to recall the warm feeling he got each time his mother hugged him.

But it wasn't enough to forget the pain.

* * *

Arthur reigned back a sigh as Gwaine began anew one of his endless stories, filling the forest with his chatter. The king knew his knight wasn't doing it to purposefully annoy him. But still.

Surely, he could find another way to wind up his frustrations and anxiety? Did Arthur speak non-stop when worried? Was he speaking now?

He tuned his knight out, instead observing his surroundings, trying and failing to find any traces of his missing manservant.

He wondered where the man could be. Was he even still alive?

No, he banned the thought from his head. Merlin was alive, he couldn't be anything else. He wouldn't accept that he had failed his friend to the extent that he had died.

After three hours of slow riding, Gwaine and Arthur arrived at the place where the king had last seen Merlin. They dismounted and searched carefully for anything that could indicate where their friend was but found nothing.

"I think we should split up and explore the forest all around." Arthur said after a time.

"Agreed. I'll go north and you south. We meet here again in two hours." Gwaine nodded and immediately took off, leaving the king gaping after him.

He shook his head but still turned and set off in the other direction, scanning the forest for anything unusual.

As time passed and he still found nothing, Arthur became increasingly frustrated. How was it possible that no traces were left at all, not the smallest broken branch? He looked up at the sky and noticed two hours had most certainly almost passed and resigned himself to going back.

Back where he'd last seen Merlin, Gwaine was already waiting for him and the angry expression on his face told Arthur that he hadn't found anything either.

"It's like those bandits vanished into thin air." He commented, despair and anger battling in his voice.

"That isn't possible. There must be traces somewhere." Arthur insisted, refusing to admit that they had no way to find Merlin. "We'll go back to the Castle and organize new search parties and won't stop until we find him."

Gwaine nodded his agreement and they both mounted their horses again to go back to Camelot's Citadel and, this time, even Gwaine was silent.

* * *

It was a bit less than an hour after departing from the small valley, while passing through a particularly dense part of the forest that Arthur noticed broken branches on the side of the road. He hadn't noticed them the first time they had gone down the path but, this time, something told him to go and check on it.

He called Gwaine for a stop and dismounted, drawing his sword as a precaution. The knight lifted a intrigued eyebrow but imitated the king.

Arthur slowly made his way to the side of the road where a small bank led down. Peering down he saw nothing at first but then caught sight of what looked like a hand. Without thinking any more, he continued forward and began his way down the slippery slope.

"Arthur?" Gwaine asked, following the king to the edge of the road. "Where are you going?"

The king didn't answer. Dread was making his throat feel tighter and tighter at each step. He almost fell down the last few steps but managed to catch himself just in time to escape falling into a smelling bog.

However, he barely noticed as he caught sight of a body lying face down on the ground in front of him. He froze and had to force himself to make the few steps needed to see the body more clearly.

He couldn't hold back his gasp as his eyes fell on the dark hair and white skin covered with dirt, blood and bruises.

"What is it?" Gwaine called out from where he could see Arthur's horrified expression.

The king ignored him and walked towards the body, crouching down next to it. He steadied his breathing before reaching out and gently turning it on his back.

"Oh my god…" He breathed as he finally saw the man's face and recognized Merlin even though his face was a mess of blood and bruises.

The king's breath caught in his throat as his eyes lowered to his friend's torso that was covered with long cuts and burns crossing over each others. Guilt soared through his heart. His hand shook as he slowly pressed down on the side of Merlin's neck, silently praying to feel to something.

For a few agonizing seconds, nothing happened, the king felt nothing and he shifted his fingers until, finally, he felt a weak thumping under the skin. He released a sigh of relief and took two deep breathes to calm himself down.

"Don't worry Merlin, I've got you now." He whispered, hoping that, by some miracle, the young servant could hear him. "I found him." He then cried out towards the road. "I found Merlin."

"What? How is he?" Gwaine asked, his voice worried at the strange tone of the king.

"He's… He's badly hurt… I'll need your help… Could you throw me a rope? I need something to help me get out of here."

"On it." Gwaine answered without wasting any time in setting to work.

Meanwhile, Arthur continued to examine his friend, delicately probing him to check for broken bones. It felt as if some ribs were broken but he couldn't be sure and didn't dare press harder from fear of hurting Merlin even more.

The wound on his shoulder that had been bad enough to look at days prior but now looked even worse with white pus oozing from it that could only mean an advanced infection had taken hold. However, Merlin was cold to the touch and hardly breathing. Arthur worried that he hadn't stirred at all, throughout all his ministrations.

The king didn't have time to ponder on it anymore as he saw a rope being lowered towards him. He took it and tied it around his middle before bending down and gently taking hold of Merlin's body, trying not to put any pressure on his many wounds. He got up and grunted softly under the other man's weight, even if it was far lighter than one could expect from a grown man.

Even as he was moved, Merlin made no sign of awareness and Arthur's heart squeezed in his chest. From this close, his manservant looked so much worse, so tiny and fragile.

The king shook the thoughts away and began moving, concentrating carefully to avoid falling. It was a slow process but he finally managed to be back on the road where an anxious Gwaine was waiting for him.

"Oh my god." The knight said, taking a step towards Merlin, his eyes widening at the gruesome sight of his friend. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know." Arthur answered. "But we have to get him to Gaius. Quickly."

Gwaine nodded and turned back for the horses. He then helped Arthur hoist Merlin onto the king's horse and held him as Arthur mounted.

After that, all became a blur to both king and knight as it became their only focus to bring their friend back to their Court Physician as fast as possible.

* * *

When they arrived back in the courtyard, Gwen was already there and gaped at them as she took in the sight of Merlin, her eyes filling with tears. However, she gathered herself quickly and turned her back to them, almost running back inside. Arthur guessed she was going to warn Gaius.

Arthur dismounted carefully and Gwaine appeared at his side instantly, helped to get Merlin down. Arthur then once more settled the servant in his arms, ignoring the curious and worried glances he got from the witnesses and then they walked away, people parting in front of them, bowing.

It only took them a few minutes to arrive in Gaius' chambers but it had been enough for the court physician to clear a place to treat Merlin and gather supplies. Gwen was nowhere in sight when Arthur and Gwaine arrived but the king thought she was probably fetching water.

The physician paled when he saw the state his ward was in but Arthur almost saw him push his emotions away in order to treat Merlin. He instructed Arthur to lie him down on the table in the middle of the room and the king obeyed before regretfully stepping back to give space for the old man.

With nothing left to do other than wait, Arthur's mind began to wander and his guilt came back with vengeance. It was his fault Merlin was in this state.

He shouldn't have left Merlin to get hurt, or leave him alone when those bandits attacked. He should have gone looking for him earlier instead of letting others do his job. Hell, he shouldn't even have let Merlin go with them in the first place, or at least should have listened to the other man's funny feeling instead of dismissing them so easily.

Merlin was right, he really was a prat.

"Sire?" Gaius' voice broke through his self-loathing thoughts and Arthur looked towards where the old man was bending over his manservant.

"Sorry… What?" The king asked, knowing he had been asked a question but hadn't heard it.

"Did he wake up? Or shown any sign of awareness at all?" The physician asked again.

"No… Not even when I inspected his wounds…"

The physician's brows knitted together worriedly and Arthur felt his insides knot painfully.

"What is it Gaius?"

"His wounds are very deep and numerous." He began explaining, obviously trying but failing to keep his voice professional and collected whereas, in reality, it shook. "Infection has settled in most of them and he had lost a lot of blood… I fear that at least three of his ribs are broken and he's breathing with difficulty… I… I fear he may not survive, Sire…"

"You can't say that Gaius!" Gwaine cried out just as Arthur reeled back in shock.

That just wasn't possible. Merlin couldn't die. Not like that.

"I'm sorry Gwaine. I wish I could tell you something else…I promise I will do everything I can to save him." Gaius continued and, at that moment Gwen entered, arms loaded with a heavy bucket of water. "Ah Gwen, perfect. Bring that water here. Could you help to wash his wounds?"

"Of course." Gwen answered and immediately began working, finding a clean rag, wetting it and beginning to clean Merlin's torso delicately.

Gaius mimicked Gwen and together they clean Merlin's skin of the dirt that was encrusted on it. However it only revealed more damaged areas that made all four people in the room slightly sick.

Arthur wanted to look away but he didn't let himself do so. The least Merlin deserved was for Arthur to see the consequences of his negligence, the more he watched the wounds on his friend, the more he felt an uneasy feeling growing in his chest.

"Gaius." He whispered, his voice sounding shaky. "Those wounds… It… It looks like…"

He interrupted himself, not managing to get the word out but Gaius seemed to understand what he was meaning because he nodded sadly, his eyes dropping on Merlin's face.

"Yes Sire… I believe it is."

"What?" Gwen asked, looking from one to the others, voice stilling.

"Torture, Gwen. This looks like Merlin has been tortured." Gwaine answered when neither of the other men looked like they were going to answer.

Gwen gasped and her hands flew to her mouth, eyes filling again with tears.

"Who could do this?" She asked after a few moments.

"I may have an idea…" Gaius began softly. "Morgana."

_Of course_, Arthur thought. _Of course his evil sister would do something like that._

"But why? Merlin is no one, just a servant." Gwaine pointed out and Gaius hesitated, looking at Arthur as if decided whether he should speak his mind.

"Yes but a royal servant." Arthur answered instead and Gaius nodded sadly. "She probably tried to gain information from him and this loyal idiot probably hasn't told her a thing."

The realization hit him and he felt oddly detached. He supposed it was his way of coping without entering a fit of fury and setting off to do something stupid or trash his room. But it didn't stop the anger he felt towards himself.

If he hadn't been a king and if Merlin hadn't been if friend he wouldn't be lying there, dying after having suffered more than anyone ever should.

"It's not your fault, Arthur." Gaius said sternly as if reading the young man's thoughts.

"But it is, Gaius. I wasn't there to protect him and if he wasn't my servant he would never have been targeted." Arthur said and sat down heavily, suddenly feeling desperate.

"Stop that Arthur. Contrary to what you think Merlin is capable of taking care of himself and he wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Arthur didn't answer but he wasn't convinced. He knew he was responsible. Not only because he was Merlin's friend but also because he was a king. And as a king he was responsible for the wellbeing for his people.

And he had failed. He had failed so badly that he wanted to throw his crown away and leave because what kind of king was he if he couldn't even protect his best friend?

Gaius saw that Arthur didn't really believe him but he didn't have time to dwell on it. He needed to treat Merlin as quickly as possible.

To be honest, he was astounded that Merlin was still alive after so many wounds. And his heart was breaking at the thought of what the man he consider to be a son had endured. The marks he bore were proof of endless and cruel suffering. Probably the worst were the numerous burns spread across Merlin's previously pale skin. He knew that those would have been the most painful for Merlin, not only physically but also psychologically for he was a warlock, and all magic-users were afraid of burning.

Gaius shook his head, forcefully pushing the thoughts away. He needed to focus. He needed to be professional. He would have time to hurt after his adopted son well again.

* * *

It took two hours before Gaius finally deemed that he had done all he could for Merlin.

The young man hardly looked any better, his skin still almost translucent and his breathing shallow, but at least his wounds had been cleaned of the evidence of infection and bound tightly in linen. They had even managed to force water and a few potions down the warlock's throat that Gaius hoped they would help.

He was about to send the others away when a knock interrupted him. He hadn't even time to answer before the door opened and Agravaine regally strolled in.

"Ah my Lord!" He exclaimed upon seeing Arthur sitting in the physician chambers. "I was looking for you everywhere."

"Well, I was here." Arthur answered tightly, hoping his uncle would catch his mood and just leave.

Agravaine, however, didn't seem to notice Arthur's cold tone and looked around himself disdainfully, his eyes frowning for a second when he saw Merlin lying on the table.

"Can I talk to you somewhere more… private my Lord?"

Arthur had to restrain the urge to sigh in frustration and instead got up, showing the other man outside.

"What is it Uncle?" He asked as the door closed, not caring how rude he was sounding.

"I'm sorry my Lord but… I've heard of your behavior and I have to warn you… the Council is talking… It is hardly proper for a king to carry a servant and then stay at his side." Agravaine said, his voice dripping with servitude.

Arthur felt anger burn in his veins. Who was Agravaine to judge his actions? He didn't care about what the Council was thinking. Merlin was his friend and he would stay with him. He clenched his fists at his sides and breathed deeply to avoid losing his calm.

"I'm going to say this only one time, Agravaine." He enunciated carefully, his voice almost threatening. "I am the king and I will do what I see fit. And right now this is me staying with Merlin. Is. That. Understood?"

Agravaine looked like he wanted to protest, his gaze slightly horrified but thought better of it and nodded once.

"Right my Lord. Sorry my Lord." Agravaine said and bowed before quickly turning his back and leaving.

Arthur waited for him to have disappeared at the end of the corridor before going back inside the physician's chambers. He was met by Gaius and Gwen's proud eyes and Gwaine's almost awed ones.

The king ignored them and strode back to the chair he had occupied previously, moving it closer to where Merlin was lying.

He knew it wasn't much but he was determined to stay with his friend until he was sure he would be alright and nothing, not even his duty as a king could override that need. He knew it wasn't proper demeanor for a king and that, had he still been alive, his father would have sent him yo a cell for such a disgrace but, this time, Arthur couldn't bring himself to care. This had nothing to do with being nobility or not, this was the only way he saw to begin to pay Merlin back for his loyalty.

A loyalty Arthur wasn't sure he deserved anymore.

No one said anything for a few minutes.

"We should move him to the patient's cot." Gaius finally said. "He will be warmer and more comfortable there."

The other nodded and Arthur and Gwaine immediately gathered around Merlin, carefully lifting their injured friend and taking him to the small bed, depositing him carefully to avoid jostling any wound more than necessary.

For a moment, they all watched as their friend just lay there unresponsive even when Gaius gently draped two heavy blankets on him. When he straightened himself, Gaius looked at the three others occupants of the room.

"Well, I believe all that's left is to wait and I think we all need a cup of tea." He announced and walked towards the fire to put the teapot on it, heating the water inside.

He also took the opportunity to take a moment to compose himself and when he turned back he sent a small smile to the others, leading them to the table around which they all sat down tiredly. All their faces showed the same concern and silence that was heavy in the room.

After a few seconds, tea was ready and Gaius poured it in four mugs. For a few minutes, they were all content to sip slowly at the burning liquid.

"Shouldn't we warn Hunith?" Gwen finally asked in a whisper, her worried eyes fixed on Merlin.

Gaius sighed, the thought of Hunith brought a fresh wave of guilt and sadness over his old heart. She had sent Merlin to him for guidance and protection and look what had happened. Merlin had been his charge and he had failed him.

He should have insisted to Arthur that they searched harder. He should have known Merlin was in trouble. He shouldn't have accepted so easily that the warlock was lost to them.

"Gaius?"

The physician shook himself from his thoughts at Gwen's soft voice and her hand on his arm. He cleared his throat sheepishly.

"Hum… No… I don't think we should yet. We'll see how his condition progresses during the night and decide tomorrow." He finally answered, knowing it was a selfish decision.

The maid nodded and silence fell back into the room as darkness slowly grew and the day advanced and faded into night.

"I think you should all go to your rooms." Gaius finally announced as he went up to light the candles in the room. "There's nothing else you can do right now and I promise I will call you if anything changes." He quickly added when the knights and Gwen looked like they wanted to protest.

Arthur and Gwaine grumbled nonetheless but Gaius raised an eyebrow at them and it thankfully quieted them. It didn't, however, stop them sighing when getting up.

"I'll come back in the morning." Gwaine said before leaving.

"Me too." Gwen added, putting a hand on the physician's arm in comfort and Gaius nodded his thanks.

"If you ever need anything." Arthur insisted.

"Of course, Sire. Now go and get some rest. Physician's order."

The king looked one last time towards his manservant and left the room, leaving Gaius alone. The physician let out a relieved breath and passed his hand through his white hair, going back to Merlin and sitting down there, placing a hand on the warlock's head.

"I'm really getting too old for that Merlin" He whispered, gently caressing the dark locks there, both for his comfort and the younger man's.

He stayed like that with Merlin for a long time before his aging body told him he had to get some sleep. He heaved another sigh and went to his bed, lying down and falling asleep despite the worry tugging at his guts.

* * *

Gauis woke with a jolt and a fair bit of disorientation.

For a moment, he stared at the dark ceiling wondering what had disturbed his sleep before he heard a faint whimper. He immediately remembered what had happened and pushed himself up as quickly as possible, his eyes already looking towards the patient's cot on which he saw Merlin's form moving.

"Merlin!" Gaius cried out moving towards the bed, hope making its way to his heart.

Hope that was crushed only a few seconds later when he saw his ward was not really awake but merely in the clutches of a nightmare, his eyes moving quickly beneath his eyelids and his breath quickening in his unconscious panic.

"Merlin… Merlin, calm down… You're safe now…" Gaius soothed, putting a reassuring hand on his ward's brow only to notice that it was burning with a harsh fever.

The physician immediately went up again and found a bucket of cold water and placed a wet rag on Merlin's forehead.

It wasn't that he hadn't expected a fever, he just hadn't expected it so soon. And he also had hoped to have more time before the nightmares settled into Merlin's sleep. He knew they would only slow the healing process and thought that Merlin had already suffered enough.

He approached the chair next to the warlock's bed and settled the bucket of water next to it, wiping the sweat from Merlin's face before rewetting the rag and settling it again on his head. He left his hand on the agitated young man's head and slowly carded his fingers through the dark locks there, trying, and failing, to sooth his ward.

It was like that when Arthur found them as the first rays of the sun made their way across the land, except that this time Gaius was up and forcefully restraining Merlin to stop him from hurting himself more.

"Merlin, please." Gaius pleaded with his unconscious charge without hearing the door open and close and the King of Camelot come in. "You have to calm down!"

"Gaius!" Arthur exclaimed, partly worried and partly annoyed. "What's happening?"

"He's got a fever and it's making him hallucinate." Gaius explained, looking up at the other man and taking note of the obviously quickly dressed state of him.

"Can't you give him something to stop them?" Arthur asked, looking concerned as he walked forward until he too was next to his friend.

"I'd rather not… We don't know what Morgana has exactly done to him… I wouldn't want to give him something that may interact with any other substance she may have given him."

The king's face closed again in seriousness and guilt made its way in his eyes.

"What can I do to help?"

"You could replace me for a moment." Gaius proposed. "Be careful not to push on his wounds."

"Of course." Arthur nodded and gingerly put his hands on his struggling manservant. "Merlin, Merlin, stop that!" He exclaimed after a few minutes, during which his friend had just kept fighting him weakly while moaning pitifully.

Unexpectedly and to the surprise of both king and physician, Merlin obeyed and lied still once more.

"Well…" Gaius said after a few minutes of amazement, his gaze still shifting from Arthur to his ward. "If I had known it would be that easy, I would have called for you earlier."

"To your defense that probably was the first time he's obeyed me without complaining." Arthur tried to joke but it fell flat.

It didn't feel the same to insult Merlin without him being able to answer right back with his usual clever retorts. Sensing the king's mood shift and knowing the man need to feel useful, Gaius went to retrieve new linens and the jar of ointment to help flush the infections from wounds.

"As you're here, could you help me undress his wounds Arthur, I'd like to clean them again. It might help with the fever and I'd prefer to do it as frequently as I can while Merlin is still unconscious." Gaius asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course Gaius. Tell me what I need to do." Arthur immediately answered even if his eyes showed his apprehension at seeing the horrid marks again.

The physician gave the king his directions and they began working in silence for several minutes, Arthur holding Merlin's body upwards as Gaius carefully cut the linen away from Merlin bruised skin. All too soon, Arthur found himself staring again at his friend's damaged torso and couldn't help but notice that, from this close, it looked even more gruesome and painful. He repressed a shudder.

"I don't understand." He whispered softly, almost to himself. "How could Morgana do something like that? She had always been so kind when we were young… And Merlin has never done anything except being my servant and that is hardly his fault."

Gaius didn't dare to look up. He was afraid of what Arthur would read in his eyes. If only he knew how much Merlin had done for him, how many time he had opposed the witch from the shadows. Never recognized and never thanked.

Not to mention the guilt that Gaius himself felt for Morgana's change of heart and loyalty. After all, he hadn't really done anything to ease her fears when she had began noticing her powers except dose her with more useless potions. He could have helped her, could have guided her just like he had done for Merlin but he hadn't and now they were all suffering the consequences.

The physician shook his head, willing those dark thoughts away to dwell on later, and concentrated on his work because he still has someone to care for. Someone whose hopes he held in his palms.

* * *

Three more days passed before Merlin's fever finally began to break, his body temperature finally decreased and the hallucinations finally receded enough to let the young man sleep calmly.

For three days, Arthur spent more time in Gaius' chambers than his own for he couldn't bear to be away from his manservant and he seemed to be the only one Merlin would listen to in his unconscious state.

Not that he hadn't try to keep up with his kingly duties at the same time but every time he sat down in front of his reports his mind would wander back to his friend until he ultimately gave up and went back at his place in the Western Tower.

Of course, this had brought him numerous disapproving glares from his Uncle but he just ignored them. He already knew what the man, and many other nobles, thought and didn't care.

Gaius too began trying to keep Arthur from his chambers. Not because he didn't appreciated the company or the care the king showed, but because he began fearing for Arthur's health as he noticed the man was sleeping less and less because of his nearly constant worrying.

"Arthur, you should really go to your chambers and get some rest. His fever has almost completely disappeared now and he will just be sleeping." Gaius again tried to plead with the king the night after he had again spent the day staring at his reports, sitting next to Merlin.

"Gaius, I'm fine." Arthur answered, as usually, only glancing up at the old man quickly.

The physician opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by a ruffle in the sheets and a small moan coming from the patient's bed.

Both men in the room immediately tensed up and turned towards Merlin, watching with bated breath as hiss eyelids began fluttering slowly before finally opening.

For what seemed like an eternity, his clouded eyes fixed themselves on the ceiling and he frowned, almost as if he didn't recognized the place.

Or as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, Arthur thought, feeling his heart clench for the umpteenth time.

After some time, Merlin's gaze shifted a bit lower and fell on Arthur and Gaius. His eyes widened a little before filling with tears as Gaius squeezed his hand tightly. Any other time and Arthur would have poked fun at him for being a girl but right now he just felt so happy and relieved that he almost felt like crying himself. Well, almost…

"Ar… Arthur?" Merlin asked in a weak whisper, his voice broken and scratching but there. "Gaius?"

"Shh Merlin…" Gaius answered immediately, his voice warm and caring, putting a soothing hand on his ward's brow to reassure him. "Don't try to talk just yet. You're safe. Back in Camelot. Just try to stay awake for a bit while I fetch you some water."

Merlin nodded slowly and Gaius smiled, pushing himself up to prepare a cup of water in which he added a few drops of feverfew and rosemary for the younger man's sore throat.

Meanwhile, Arthur was trying to find something to say to his friend, if only just to keep the other man awake, but found himself unable to say anything that didn't sound either pratish or girlish.

He was saved, however, by Merlin's voice interrupting his thoughts.

"I… I didn't tell her anything Arthur… I… I promise." He said in a rushed and almost scared voice even as Arthur tried to stop him.

"I know Merlin, I know. Don't worry about it now. Just focus on getting better. And do what Gaius says." The king answered, not even trying to mask the fondness in his voice.

Merlin's eyelids dropped again but Gaius came back.

"Hey, don't sleep now. Drink this first. It will make you feel better." He ordered before gesturing at Arthur to help Merlin up.

The warlock winced but managed not to make a sound and then gratefully drank from the cup he was offered, feeling the soothing effects of the herbs in it.

"Thank you." Merlin whispered when Arthur lowered him back and Gaius moved a hand to his uninjured shoulder and squeezing it softly again.

"You're welcome my boy. Now rest."

Merlin hummed softly and in a few seconds fell back to sleep. Arthur and Gaius exchanged a look and smiled softly to each other, suddenly feeling far lighter now that they had finally seen Merlin awake, even if had only been for a few minutes.

* * *

It took another five days before Merlin was able to stay awake for more than a few minutes at a time and was now comfortably sitting with his back popped up on the wall behind him, legs covered with a light blanket.

He was alone as Gaius had left earlier to go and make the rounds he had neglected in the last week and Merlin felt slightly bored. Not to mention the fact that he was also feeling slightly anxious.

He knew he was safe, really, but he couldn't stop the uneasy feeling that crashed through him whenever he was alone.

Or in the dark…

Or too near of a fire...

_Get a grip Merlin_, he chastised himself, feeling frustrated at his mind's reactions.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a knock came at the front door.

"Enter." He tried to call out, only to manage to speak at a normal volume due to his damaged throat.

He shouldn't have worried about not being heard, however, because a few seconds later the front door opened and he recognized the hem of Gwen's dress as she crossed the main room towards his own.

She smiled as she saw him sitting up.

"Merlin! I'm glad you're awake!" She exclaimed, coming to hug him quickly before sitting down on the chair next to his bed. "I thought you might be bored so I came to keep you company, I brought you some books too."

"Thank you Gwen." Merlin answered with a smile, glad for her thoughtfulness and friendship. Before long the maid began happily updating Merlin with all he had missed.

And that was how Arthur found them an hour later.

"And here I thought you were despairing alone in your room when in truth you were just gossiping, Merlin." He said, entering the room with a smile.

"Arthur!" Gwen answered, almost disapprovingly but Merlin had a small smile of his own.

"Don't worry Gwen, I'm sure Arthur here is just jealous he doesn't get to lay about in bed like me." Merlin joked softly but his smile fell as he saw Arthur's eyes cloud and his face close.

The warlock sighted inwardly and sent a look to Gwen who understood what he wanted and got up.

"Well, that's not everything but I have some work to do and I'm sure Arthur can keep you company while Gaius is away." She said and rushed out with a hug to Merlin and a kiss to the king.

The two men stayed silent for a long time as Arthur came to take Gwen's place next to his manservant but looking everywhere but at Merlin.

"Arthur." Merlin finally sighed, keeping his eyes on his friend whose eyes twitched but didn't move from the spot on the ground at which he had been staring. "Arthur, look at me will you?"

It took a few seconds but the king obeyed and looked up at Merlin.

"Listen, I know you feel guilty but what happened to me wasn't your fault." Merlin said as if reading the Arthur's mind.

"But it is Merlin." Arthur insisted, shaking his head. "I abandoned you in that forest and then I took days before looking for you while you were..."

He interrupted himself but Merlin knew what he meant and had to repress a shudder at the memories that tried to steal his attention.

"Arthur..."

"No, Merlin. You won't convince me otherwise so you might as well save your breath." The king interrupted, making the manservant curse the other man's stubbornness.

Silence fell for another long couple of minutes before Arthur spoke up again.

"There's one thing I wanted to say thought. Something I don't tell you quite enough. Thank you Merlin. Thank you for your loyalty and your trust."

The warlock stared at the king and fought not to let his mouth drop. Of all the things he had expected Arthur to say, thank you wasn't on the list. But it was definitely welcome as a warm feeling began spreading through his core, soothing the remnants of fear and doubts that Morgana had created in him through words and pain. He just wished he could be honest with his friend and reveal all his secrets to him.

"No Arthur." He finally said after a long time of stupor. "Thank you."

And just like that they know that, in the end, they would both be alright. Maybe not today, maybe not next week, but they would. And nothing Morgana would do, no nightmares and no sufferings, would change their relationship.

* * *

_**So... How was it? Pleaaase review?**_

_**And as a side note... I'll be going to a Muse gig next week then in holidays for two weeks so I can't promise you a chapter before mid-July... And I'm very, very, very sorry... However, if you're interested, I can publish the begining of my huge Doctor Who fiction I have been translating... Deal?**_


	20. It is Time

**_Hello everyone, dear loyal readers,_**

**_So this is already my 20th chapter (when the hell did THAT happened?) and it was a bloody original prompt ! I have to admit I kind of freaked out for a moment while reading it but it turned out I could have written so much more (and I really had to fight with myself not to add too many things that would have bored you). I hope it will be half okay..._**

**_I then want to give a huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge golden star to my Beta Photo100 who corrected that chapter in record time._**

**_Which leads me to the IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT : I'll be leaving on holiday tomorrow for two weeks so I may not post new chapters for a month. However, I will hopefully write during my holidays :)_**

**_So yeah, I won't undortunately see you for a while and I'll miss you. But I'm in dire need of holidays._**

**_Oh and dedication to Merlin Lover for her birthday today also ;)_**

**_Well, that's all. *began praying for you to like my attempt at reincarnation*_**

**_Geronimo!_**

* * *

_Prompt by: Adelina Suichi_

_So I have a prompt: kinda like a reincarnation type thing, like Merlin obviously isn't going to be reincarnated but I have a feeling that Arthur will, and I was thinking that maybe Merlin finds out that Arthur is reincarnated and he goes looking for him (maybe bumps into some old friends_

_^_) and when they finally meet, it's all bromancy and stuff haha _

* * *

**It is time**

Merlin watched the landscape outside the train window change without really seeing it. Freya's soft voice was still ringing in his head from the dream that had woken him a few hours ago.

"It is time Merlin." She had said and he had immediately understood what she meant by those four simple words.

They were what he had been waiting for thousands of years for.

Thousands of long and lonely years during which he had slowly lost hope and faith in the future, his powers dulling like an over washed shirt. He had seen the world evolve around him, seen Kingdoms and nations rise and fall, mankind decaying and turning against itself in endless and tragic wars.

He had sometimes tried to help, of course, but magic itself had almost entirely disappeared and, now, no-one would even believe him if he told them he was a warlock. They wouldn't even know what the word meant.

Sorcerers and magic were just myths now, stories to entertain children. And so was Camelot and Arthur.

And this broke Merlin's heart even more.

So, in the end, he had just left the world to spin on without him, choosing instead to wander, never to settle down, never to interfere. He couldn't let himself get close to anyone again. He wouldn't let himself again suffer the loss of a friend, he choose solitude instead.

Of course, he had met people during his travels, had helped them sometimes, but had always left when he felt himself lowering the walls around his bleeding heart.

* * *

Finally, after five long hours, the vivid greens of the natural world began to fade to the dull greys of human construction, the buildings began getting higher and more numerous until they were almost the only things in sight

It had been some time since he had last been in London but he had guessed this was the best place to begin looking for his King.

When the train finally stopped at the station, Merlin got up and let himself be led by the flow of people to soon find himself in the middle of a great hall that was resonating with sound.

Merlin closed his eyes and let his senses expand, letting his magic flow in his veins like a wild river, searching for its purpose.

And then, after long agonizing minutes, he felt it. A small shiver rippling in the back of his head. A hint of something that told him Freya was right. Arthur really was back, living here, somewhere in the big city.

He grinned his first real smile for a long time.

* * *

Merlin walked quickly along the pavement, following the invisible magical string pulling him towards Arthur, barely taking note of where he was going and even less of where he'd been or was.

That was probably why he collided with another person who had been absorbed on her mobile phone.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" The woman apologized immediately in an embarrassed voice.

Merlin recognized it, could have anywhere, anytime, and looked sharply up, jaw dropping, to find himself in front of no other than Guinevere.

"Gwen…" He breathed, awed and shocked all at once.

"What?" The woman answered, frowning as she looked at him with no recognition in her brown eyes. "Are you alright? You seem pale. Do you want to sit down or something?"

"No! No, I'm fine." The warlock managed through an haze of disbelief and happiness.

"Good… Well… I'm sorry but I'm going to be really, really late if I don't go… Glad you're alright. Goodbye!"

And before Merlin had even time to think about saying something, anything, she was gone, lost in the crowd of people, leaving him stunned in the middle of the pavement.

He stood there for a long time but people began bumping into him, shaking him from his trance and reminding him of his purpose. He turned his back and began walking again.

* * *

His magic told him Arthur was near even before he spotted the man with his eyes.

But when he did, when he finally laid his eyes on his best friend for the first time in countless years, it felt like all the breath had been knocked out of him. He stood there, unmoving, watching as Arthur walked across the street looking exactly the same as he had ever looked, just as regal even if he wasn't King anymore.

Merlin's breath was short but his magic was singing. Happiness flowed through him and he couldn't stop himself from running towards the man with a huge smile, not even caring for how much of a lunatic he might look like.

He was stopped short, however, by a police officer who put a hand on his chest.

"Sorry mister. You can't walk through, it's a crime scene."

"No but, you don't understand I have to talk to Arthur." Merlin said, eyes still fixed on the former king. "Arthur! Arthur!"

The officer tried to shush him but his cries had managed to get the man's attention and he walked towards him. He made a sign at the officer before looking at Merlin.

"Where do you think you are?" He said with a tone Merlin knew so well and had missed so much that he almost began crying. "And who the hell are you?"

And here, Merlin's eyes did really fill with tears, his heart breaking.

He didn't remember him. Arthur, his king and his friend, didn't remember him.

"It's me." He forced past the lump in his throat. "Merlin."

Arthur frowned at him, obviously thinking hard.

"Should I know you?" Arthur asked, face blank and voice cold.

Merlin gaped for a moment, searching for an answer, a way to explain, but couldn't come up with anything that didn't sound like he was a mad man escaped from the nearest hospital.

"No… Sorry… I… I must have been mistaken." He lied, his voice quiet as he forced himself to take a step back.

Arthur frowned again, looking like he wanted to say something but was interrupted by a voice calling him back and Merlin took this opportunity to disappear behind a corner.

Only there did he finally let the threatening tears fall down his cheeks.

He hadn't expected that. He had let himself think that when he found Arthur everything would be alright. But no, of course not, that would have been too easy. _He had to suffer a bit more, didn't he_, he thought angrily.

For a long time he stayed hidden there, watching the police officers go on with their jobs, unaware of their observer until they finally left. Unsurprisingly, Arthur was the last to leave.

He waved at a colleague and took out his mobile phone, walking a few steps towards Merlin before beginning to cross the road.

That's when Merlin saw the car swerve into view at full speed. And the warlock knew it wouldn't be able to stop before hitting Arthur.

He didn't even think before letting his magic slow down time and sprinting towards Arthur. Merlin collided with him painfully and sent them both crashing to the ground just seconds before the car passed where Arthur had been.

Merlin's magic faded from his veins and eyes as Arthur pushed himself up groggily, looking around, lost at how he had suddenly come to arrive on the ground. However, he quickly spotted Merlin, lying beside him, breathing fast and looking at everything but him.

Arthur opened his mouth to demand an explanation but he was suddenly hit with a memory. A very old memory. He and Merlin in the same position, on a white floor near a great oak table. He gasped, his eyes widening as even more memories flooded his mind.

"Merlin!" He said, suddenly feeling very happy but also guilty at the way he had treated the other man earlier.

The warlock looked up at him a split second before casting his eyes to the ground again, self-consciously pushing himself up. Arthur saw him wince as he tried to put weight on his left arm and only now noticed the blood that seemed to come from a deep cut on the same arm.

"You idiot!" Arthur exclaimed, reaching for the limb. "You hurt yourself!"

He inspected the cut and noticed the already swelling wrist. "Looks like we'll have to take you to the hospital. Unless you can heal yourself…"

Arthur looked at Merlin and found the warlock looking at him with barely concealed hope shining in his disturbingly bright eyes.

"Arthur…." He breathed, his voice sounding shocked and fragile, almost as if he didn't dare to speak in case it might shatter the recognition in the king's eyes. "You… You remember…"

"Of course I do, I'm not the idiot here." Arthur joked lightly, hoping to help clear Merlin's tears from his eyes.

It fell flat, however, as Merlin literally threw himself at Arthur, crushing his long lost friend against himself with surprising force and sobbing against Arthur's shoulder.

The former king was stunned for a moment before wrapping his arms around his friend and reciprocating the hug, rubbing his back slowly.

"Shh Merlin, it's alright, I'm here now." He said, hoping this would be enough for Merlin even though it was obvious that he had suffered.

Far more than he should have.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Arthur continued, thinking about all the time Merlin had spent alone, waiting for him to come back, all the loneliness that now seemed to escape Merlin with his tears.

"You won't be alone anymore." Arthur finally promised. "I won't leave you again."

* * *

_**So? How was it? What do you think of Arthur being an officier? I honestly had the hardest time to find what he would do...**_

_**Oh and I want to point out that I have (to my deepest sadness) never been to London so sorry for the crappy description.**_

_**And finally, a bit of self-promotion (I don't usually do that so I'm sorry you may ignore me) : I've posted my Doctor Who fanfiction translated from french... If any of you want to give it a go I'll be honored.**_

_**SEE YOU SOON!**_


	21. Everything will be fine

_**Hello everyone ! **_

_**This is the moment where I have only 9 minutes to post this chapter 'cause I have to go to work so I'll be hopefully quick ! **_

_**First important thing : My Beta will be away for nearly a month so... Does anyone here would like to correct the next fewt chapter (not more than 4 I think) ? Please, please, please ? I would really appreciate ! **_

_**Second thing : I really, really, really hope you will like this chapter! I loved wrting it during my vacation and I can't wait to hear what you think of it ! **_

_**I could have say more but I really have to go !**_

_**I leave you with this tease : next time will also be a sequel of another one shot : can you guess which one?**_

_**See you soon ! (and don't forget to tell me if you want to help me with correcting!)**_

* * *

_Prompt by: whitecrossgirl :_

_You should follow this up with Merlin and Arthur trying to find Gwen and restore her memory too_

_And TeganL74 :_

_His meeting with Gwen was great – so quick and unexpected...nice to know that Arthur's not the only one to come back, and hey, maybe you could do a sequel where modern Gwen and Arthur meet, thanks to Merlin's intervention ;)_

* * *

**Everything will be fine**

"So…. You didn't answer my question." Arthur asked after a long wait, during which time Merlin had only managed to get his emotions remotely under control.

Merlin looked at him, his crying-red eyes confused.

"What question?" He asked, his voice still sounding wet from the tears that had been falling in the past minutes.

"Can you heal yourself or should I take you to a hospital?" Arthur repeated nodding towards the Warlock's arm that was still bleeding heavily, especially on his friend's shirt.

Merlin looked down and seemed to finally notice the mess he had made and jumped away from Arthur, reddening and wincing when his arm moved.

"I… I don't think I can heal that." He admitted, sounding ashamed.

"Well, I'm not surprised, you couldn't have lied about that much incompetence." The former king joked and Merlin's face closed with a grimace as he was faced with the reminder of his failures and the jibe. "Sorry. That wasn't funny… Come on, get up!"

Merlin didn't react but let himself be pulled up. He paled a little at his new upright position so Arthur took the precaution of keeping a hand on his elbow, guiding him towards his car.

It was only when Arthur stopped in front of St Mary's hospital that Merlin came out of his introspective daze.

"I'm fine, Arthur." He said, even as the former king opened his door and steered him out. "It's just a small cut, really."

"Yes, Merlin, whatever you say." Arthur dismissed, absolutely uncaring of what his former servant was saying, or the way the other man was weakly trying to escape his grasp.

They arrived at the front desk where a nurse dressed in a short sleeved white coat was speaking into a telephone. She gestured for them to wait as she finished her conversation.

"Hello." Arthur said when she hung the phone up, flashing her a bright smile and his police badge. "Is Doctor Ryan here? My friend has been hurt and I'd like her to examine him."

For a moment, the receptionist looked like she was about to rebuke him but Arthur's tone had been exigent, he hadn't lost the kingly sound of it. She told them to go in the waiting room and picked up her phone once again.

"There was really no need to do that Arthur." Merlin complained as he sat down on one of the uncomfortable chair.

The former king lifted an eyebrow clearly showing he didn't care for Merlin's opinion on the matter. Merlin stared right back at him but their staring contest was soon interrupted by a feminine voice.

"Arthur! It's you! It has been an eternity!" A middle aged woman wearing a long white coat entered the room, smile.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry Samantha." Arthur answered, getting up to hug her making Merlin wonder who she was. "Listen, I'm sorry to disturb you but I need your help. My friend Merlin here has had a little fight with the pavement and lost… Could you look at him?"

"Of course! No problem at all my dear, come with me."

And that was how Merlin found himself in a typical hospital's white examination room for the first time in a very long while.

"I'm sure Arthur's overreacting." He said as he sat down on the examination chair. "It's just a small cut."

"Well, I'll be judge of that and if it's the case we can both reprimand Arthur for being such a mother hen." The doctor answered gently with a conspirator smile and Merlin couldn't stop himself from liking her.

She reminded him of Gaius.

The memory of the old Physician hit him so suddenly that he had a hard time not to gasp at the pain it brought with it.

Now that he had found Arthur again the loss of all his other friends seemed to hurt him again. Almost even more than when they had actually died.

He suddenly missed Gaius more than he had thought possible. He missed the fatherly hugs and encouragements. Missed the smell of herbs and old books of his chambers and the wisdom and advice he had ignored so many times.

"Merlin!" Arthur's hand on his shoulder abruptly shook him from his darkening thoughts.

He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Sorry, I… Hum… had been lost in my thoughts." He exclaimed lamely, noticing the worried looks of both Arthur and the doctor.

"No worries. I was just asking if you could take your shirt off for me."

"Of course, yes." Merlin answered, forcing the memories away so he could do as he was told.

However, he had only just taken hold of the material when his right wrist erupted in pain. He cried out and immediately let go.

"I see. Arthur, can you help him while I go searching for supplies?" The doctor asked, waiting for Arthur's nod before leaving the room.

An awkward silence fell.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked worriedly while observing his friend closely.

Merlin nodded, not trusting his voice for the moment, but the former king could see he was shaken by something. He sat himself down next to the warlock.

"What's troubling you Merlin?" He tried again. "And no lies." He added when Merlin opened his mouth, looking like he would do just that.

Merlin sighed. Damn this newly observing and caring Arthur.

"It's nothing really." He began but saw Arthur's look that clearly stated he wouldn't take such an answer. "It's just that… She reminded me of Gaius for a moment." He finally explained, hating how tearful his voice sounded. "It's stupid."

"No. It's not." Arthur contradicted, putting a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder and rubbing it for a moment.

Arthur waited for another moment before asking the question that had burned inside him since he got his memories from Camelot back.

"Can't he… Come back? Like me?"

Merlin snorted slightly, his eyes taking a faraway look.

"No Arthur. I don't think he will."

Arthur felt his heart squeeze for his friend.

"I'm sorry Merlin."

"Don't." The Warlock interrupted strongly. "Don't say that… Although… I saw Gwen earlier."

"Gwen?" The former king repeated, heart beating faster at the thought of his beautiful wife.

Merlin nodded and wanted to explain more but was interrupted by Doctor Ryan coming back.

"I thought I told you to get him out of his shirt." She chided gently and Merlin was surprised to see Arthur look sheepish.

"Sorry Sam… It's just we haven't seen each other for a very long time and…"

"And you were too busy chatting like old ladies." She interrupted with a smile.

Merlin felt his cheeks burn at the expression but was soon thankfully distracted by Arthur taking hold of his shirt.

* * *

An hour later Arthur lead a pretty dazed looking Merlin to his car. Sam had given him some pain medication and it seemed to have a surprisingly strong effect on the warlock.

Once they were both settled down in their seats Arthur took a look at Merlin. He really looked pitiful with his tightly bound sprained wrist and the equally well tied bindings protecting the cut on his forearm that has been sewed close. He also looked already half asleep, prompting Arthur to began moving, He decided to go back to his flat as it wasn't too far away and he didn't know where Merlin lived and doubted the man would be able to answer.

Only ten minutes later he had to shake Merlin awake and nearly drag him up the two floors to his place. He opened the front door and led Merlin to the barely used guest room where he helped his friend to lie down.

"Right. You are going to rest and then you and I are going to talk." Arthur said, trying and failing to sound annoyed.

Merlin hummed vaguely, eyes already closed and then promptly fell asleep, leaving Arthur alone with his thoughts.

He went to the main room and prepared himself a cup of tea. He then took his phone and called his colleagues to tell them he wouldn't able to work for some time for personal reasons. He had never taken any unplanned holidays before so he hoped his superiors wouldn't be too mad at him. But even if they were, it wouldn't change the fact that he couldn't explain to them what had happened without being sent to a mental hospital.

Nor would it change the fact that he would stay with Merlin.

Once that was done, he found himself standing in the middle of his living room with nothing to do except waiting for his sleeping friend to wake up.

His whole life had just been turned upside down. Not that he didn't enjoy having his memories from Camelot comeback. It was just that now, the life he had lived so far seemed… strange.

He shook his head and sat down heavily on the sofa, automatically turning the television on.

* * *

Merlin woke up disorientated.

He had had the strangest dream in which Arthur had been alive and had taken care of him because he had hurt his arm.

And Arthur had said he wouldn't be alone anymore.

And Merlin had been happy.

In fact, he still was. He felt completely and finally whole.

With a jolt he sat upright in his bed and finally noticed his unknown surroundings. He was definitely not in his small cottage. He looked down at his right arm and saw the white bindings.

So it hasn't been a dream.

He barely dared to hope.

He quickly pushed himself off the bed and followed the light he could see outside the room.

And there he found Arthur casually sitting on a comfortable looking gray sofa.

The dream hadn't been a dream. Everything was real.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Arthur's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"No. No, of course not." Merlin said, feeling awkward as he walked further into the room and sat down next to Arthur.

"Do you want something to drink? Tea?" The former king asked and Merlin was hit by the irony of the situation.

"I'm fine." He answered.

There was a moment of uneasy silence before Arthur finally approached the question that had kept resonating in his head.

"At the hospital you… You said you saw Gwen."

Merlin nodded.

"Yes I did. In fact, I literally bumped into her on the street while looking for you but… She dashed away before I had time to realize what was happening…"

"Did she… Did she recognize you?" Arthur asked.

Merlin sighed.

"No… No, I don't think so…"

"I'm sorry." Arthur apologized, remembering the broken look on Merlin's face when he hadn't remembered him.

"It's not your fault." Merlin said before shaking himself from the memories of his encounter with the former Queen. "But I think we will manage to get her memories back too. Surely she will remember you."

He smiled and Arthur answered with a wide grin himself.

"Leave finding her to me. Where did you meet her exactly?" Arthur said, going straight into police mode, glad to finally have something to do.

* * *

Of course, both Merlin and Arthur had been so caught up in their joy and their need to find Gwen that they failed to notice it was middle of the night and, therefore, no time at all to ring at anyone's door.

They only noticed it when they went out the front door to find themselves in a street illuminated by street lamps.

For a few minutes, they looked around themselves, confused, and then they began laughing so hard that their sides began hurting and people began to send them weird glances.

They hurried to get back inside and that was how they found themselves at seven am. In front of a blue door they knew to be Gwen's.

They had planned to wait until she went out to work but after only fifteen minutes of waiting , Arthur had become so restless he had simply decided to skip the waiting part of their plan and go directly to ringing at Gwen's door and see what happened. Merlin had tried to tell him it wasn't such a good idea but, of course, the former King hadn't listened.

Old habits die hard.

Arthur rang on the front door and they had to wait only few seconds before it opened, revealing Gwen. Her smile dropped slightly at the two unknown men in front of her who were staring at her like they had just seen a ghost.

"Hello." She said nonetheless. "Can I help you?"

"Hello." Merlin answered with a smile when it looked like Arthur would not do so soon. "My name is Merlin…"

"Wait… I remember you! You're the guy I ran into yesterday, aren't you?"

"Yes it's me."

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Gwen asked frowning and suddenly looking very uncomfortable.

"Well…"

"That was me." Arthur interrupted, finally shaking himself from his daze. "I'm Arthur."

He said with a tone that sounded like she should remember him but Gwen just lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Am I supposed to know you?" She asked distrustfully.

Arthur's face fell and he gaped at her for a long time looking like a lost fish.

"Of course!" He finally cried out. "You're my wife!"

Merlin had to stop himself from hitting the former king on the head, instead he lifted his eyes to the sky before looking at Gwen's face to see it change from amused to concerned and worried.

"You've got to be kidding me." She finally exclaimed, laugh in her voice. "If this is one of Alicia's joke, I swear it really isn't funny. Seriously, Arthur and Merlin. And let me guess, I'm supposed to be Queen Guinevere… I'm sorry, I don't have time for that."

And with that, she closed the door, leaving both men outside. Arthur looked absolutely crestfallen and Merlin empathized with him but couldn't deny that he himself had expected such a reaction.

"Come on Arthur." He said, taking the other man's arm and pulling him away. "We'll talk to her again later."

The former King resisted a bit but finally let himself be steered away

"I don't understand." Arthur said a while later after Merlin had led him to a small café and had brought them two coffees. "Why didn't she recognize me?"

"I warned you that might happen." Merlin reminded him sadly, putting sugar in his coffee before taking a small sip of it. "You didn't recognize me either."

"I know… But it still hurts."

Merlin nodded and silence fell as the pair drank their hot drinks.

"Can't you… I don't know… Magic her memories back?"

Merlin lifted an eyebrow both amused at the wording and humbled that Arthur willingly considered using magic.

"No… No. I couldn't… It doesn't work like that and even I tried it could do more harm than good."

"So… How do we make her remember us?" Arthur asked, sounding a bit desperate.

Merlin didn't answer but thought about it, his gaze falling on the busy street ahead of him.

It was still early in the morning but there were already many people walking the pavement, getting on with their lives. Men in suits going to work. Couples walking hand in hand or kissing goodbye as they went their separate ways.

An idea stroked him suddenly.

"What if…" He began, hardly daring to belief that the solution was so simple and making Arthur look sharply towards him. "What if she needs some kind of a shock?"

"A shock?"

"Yes! What if it like all those enchantments. Maybe only her true love's kiss can give her her memories back.

Arthur stared at him nonplussed for a moment.

"So you suggest I go to her and kiss her just like that?" He clarified.

"Yes." Merlin confirmed.

"But she doesn't remember me."

"As you said, she's your wife."

"But what if it doesn't work? I could end up in jail!"

"Or it works and we get old Gwen back." Merlin concluded and he saw that Arthur yielded.

"Right, let's do that then." He announced and got up.

"What? Now?" Merlin asked incredulously.

"Of course now, Merlin! Why wait?"

Merlin could find no good answer to that so he followed Arthur.

They made their way to the small bookshop Arthur had discovered Gwen owned and luckily found her alone inside.

"What? You two again?" She exclaimed upon seeing them entering. "I told you I haven't time for jokes…"

"I'm really hoping that will work." Arthur muttered, ignoring Gwen's speech.

He didn't wait for any longer and stepped forward and, without further thoughts, kissed her.

He felt her try to push him away for a few seconds and then, miraculously, he finally felt her answering his kiss and when she locked her arms around his neck like she always did he knew she remembered him. He smiled into the kiss and tightened his hold of her, feeling joy spreading through him.

After long minutes, they both felt the need for air and separated, looking into each other's eyes, not knowing what to say.

They stayed like that for another long time, bathing in the fact that they were together once more, until Gwen remembered the other occupant of the room.

"Merlin!" She exclaimed, turning towards the other man that had been standing awkwardly a few steps beside the couple. "I'm so happy to see you!"

She crossed the room quickly and also took him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Me too Gwen, me too." The warlock answered, voice thankfully not sounding as emotional as he felt.

After a long time, she took half a step back and held him at arm's length, observing him for the first time in a very long time. She noticed that even if he didn't look a day older than when she last saw him, his eyes had aged and held a sadness that shook her to the core.

She understood the legends weren't legends.

Merlin was Emrys and Emrys was immortal.

He had been waiting for them for thousands of years.

Alone.

"Oh, Merlin." She said and pulled him into another hug. "I've missed you so much. We all missed you so much back in Camelot…"

"I know." Merlin answered, hugging her back tightly. "I'm sorry. I couldn't come back."

"I understand. But Gaius…" She began, remembering how sad the old Physician had been before retiring and leaving the castle, a few months only after Arthur's death.

"He went back to Ealdor." Merlin interrupted and willed the threatening tears away. "I met him there and stayed with him and my mother for a while."

"I'm glad." Gwen smiled softly and pulled back again. "But both Arthur and I are here now. Everything will be fine."

"Yes. Everything will be fine." Merlin repeated.

And he realized he truly believed in what he just said.

For the first time in a very, very long time, he knew it.

Everything would be fine.

* * *

_**So... Did you like it ? What will be next then ?**_

_**Any prompts ?**_


End file.
